The Futures of Our Past
by Naruto7771
Summary: What happens when the past and the future collide? Team Seven gets themselves into a sticky situation that they might just need more than "themselves" to fix. As the past characters meet the future characters, others will get wrapped up into the complications and problems will start to unveil themselves. So read if you want to find out more! SasuNaru-AU(?)-NarutoMpreg-Other couples
1. How We Met Ourselves

**(SasuNaru-Somewhat of an AU-other couples will be included so please be open minded)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own the rights to my imagination.**

**The Futures of Our Past by: Naruto7771**

**Chapter 1: How We Met Ourselves**

3rd person P.O.V.-Past Konoha

It was a sunny, warm, and early afternoon and four teams were outside training for what was to be the 2nd portion of the chunnin exams. Naruto gained with all his might to make sure that everything came out with the results he wanted.

Naruto was training nearby a large tree that would have made a perfect area for Sasuke to through some kunai at so he said, "Hey, dobe, you're in the way so move it."

Naruto, abruptly, stopped what he was doing and answered, "Why should I? I was here first."

This angered the raven and he yelled, " Beat it loser, it's not like you had a chance anyways."

An infuriated blonde shouted, "Don't call me that! I hate you Teme! Go find another tree to practice on."

Sasuke decided to be the better man and said, "Hn. Whatever, but this still makes you a Dobe, Dobe."

Just as Sasuke had uttered those words Naruto had made hand signs. Kakashi noticed this and saw that one of his hand signs was off. It had now become a totally different jutsu. Naruto yelled, "Shadow clone jutsu" but instead the earth started to rumble and shake. The team seven started to freak out, a bright light suddenly flashed and before they knew it they were falling from the sky.

3rd Person P.O.V.- Future Konoha

It was almost eleven a.m. in the bight and sunny morning in Konoha. In the Uchiha Compound, a loving couple awake, enjoy eating breakfast together, and walk to their work place while holding hands.

"I hope you have a nice day with all that paper work, Dobe." Sasuke says to his lover.

Naruto blushes, "Of course, you know the paper work just loves sticking on to me. Are you free for lunch? Do you want to eat together?"

Sasuke smirks, "Today is one of my days off, so why not." After that he gently, kisses his husband on the cheek and says "I'll see you around." Saskue winked at Naruto and disappeared.

Naruto takes a seat in his hokage chair and gets to work as quickly as possible. He remembers how he has a very important meeting later in the day and sets a reminder about it. It's the meeting that would be held to sign a peace treaty with the Hidden Mist Village. Not only that, but the Kazekage and the Raikage would going to be present for the meeting, as well. He was excited for what was to come today. If everything went as expected, the treaty would help mark the era of peace that he had set out to establish.

3rd person- in the Future training field 11:00 AM- in Future Konoha with Past Characters

Now, falling midair, Naruto panicked. He was on the verged of hitting the ground but instead landed on top of something and something a bit heavy landed on top of him. When he was finally shoved onto the ground, he saw that Sakura had landed on top of him and he on Sasuke and Sasuke on Kakashi.

As everyone picked themselves up and off each other, Kakashi took a look around. He noticed something different about the familiar landscape.

"This is all your fault Naruto. Now I'm going to this pain in my neck for the next week!"

Naruto flinched when as Sakura yelled at him, "Sorry Sakura-chan, really, I-"

Sakura's anger grew, "Just forget it Naruto! Let's just get out of here. It'd be best." Five seconds later Sakura cried, "Sasuke! Wait up!"

Pouting, Naruto followed after Sakura, Kakashi, and Sasuke. As they followed a familiar path, eventually they ended up at the entrance of their village, Konoha. Somehow though, the feeling of change started to seep in. It looked like it was about noon out, too.

As Kakashi walked his team through the entrance, they got strange looks from some of the villagers and others of the community. This was uncomfortable for all four of them.

Suddenly the ground started to rumble again, "GET BACK HERE SASUKE UCHIHA!"

Team Seven suddenly flinched at the sound of the scream. Without warning, a tall, muscular raven came riding on a huge snake through the village. Behind him followed a tall short pink-haired girl running after him on foot. At a swift movement, Sakura slammed her fists against the earth and made it break apart. As large cracks formed in the earth, Sasuke felt his snake being out run by the cracks and it suddenly started to slip into one of the cracks. The raven jumped of his snake and continued to run on land. As he ran he yelled, "You're going to have to be faster than that if your going to catch me Sakura!"

Sakura groaned and stopped quickly for some air, "Your going to make Naruto pissed!"

Sasuke also stopped, smirked, and yelled back, "I know, that's why I'm running! Good luck catching up." The raven lastly commented and left the pink haired girl in the dust.

"Aaaahhhh!" Sakura cried, "I give up, I can't do this anymore." She was, now, almost completely drained of all her steam. With the last of her energy she yelled, "UCHIHA! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU YOU'LL BE WORST THAN DEAD. YOU'LL BE SKINNED ALIVE AND I'LL MAKE SURE I SEND YOU AS AN OFFERING TO OUR 'FABULOUS' HOKAGE!"

The pink haired older girl slowly crouched down so that she could rest.

"That was awesome!" Younger Naruto yelled in delight.

Sakura and Sasuke still had there mouths hanging open. Kakashi just stared. The three of them seemed to be completely lost at that point.

The older Sakura noticed their presence and got up quickly, brushing all the dust off her clothes. For a second she looked twice to make sure the gray-haired man standing next them wasn't Kakashi-sensei but she continued walking towards them when she noticed that there was something different about him.

"Sorry about that, I was just trying to catch that guy. Anyways, it's nice to meet you I'm Sakura Haruno and I'm sorry if I was in your way, by any means."

The blonde boy suddenly noticed the similarities and said, "Wait, how can you be Sakura-chan? She's right there." Naruto pointed to the tinier Sakura, who was still dumbfounded by everything that had happened in such a short amount of time.

The older Sakura walked up to the young girl and examined her, carefully. The twenty-three year old girl had her suspicions about the smaller one. Even though the girl did look like her, would she, being older, have remembered met her older self or was this just a joke?

"Are you Konohamaru and his friends playing a trick on everyone again?!" The taller one, shouted, furiously. Her fist clenched and she looked like she was ready to pound someone.

"Why would we be that annoying little kid and Kakashi-sensei be his extremely perverted sensei?! That's stupid!" Naruto commented.

The taller Sakura almost slapped herself in the face, "That's definitely Naruto...but why are you guys so...no that's not the question I should be asking...what are you doing here?"

"That's the problem we don't exactly know where we are right now. This is Konoha, right?" The smaller Sakura asked.

Sighing the larger of the two Sakura grabbed the hand of the smaller one and smiled, "Yep, it is Konoha, but probably not the Konoha you remember."

Sakura nodded, "It looks and even feels different. What is so different about this place?"

The other Sakura replied, "It's the hokage's doing. His belief's and teachings have brought an era of peace and mutuality even though he has had to suffer many hardships to get there. I'm actually greatful to him because if it weren't for him I wouldn't be alive and living with my family right now."

"Family?" Sakura said tilting her head to the side.

"Yes, family, a lot of us are already married and have our own children. I know it might sound strange to you but-" Sakura got cut off by one of the smaller ninjas.

"Who am I married to?!" Naruto asked, impatiently.

The older Ninja blushed, "Well, um, I'm not sure if I'm allow to inform you. You know, it might alter your future. But I will tell you this, your pretty content with your love life. And same goes for the rest of you."

"Oi, Sakura, I have a question you might know the answer to." The younger Sasuke asked.

Sakura smiled, "Alright what is it?"

"Do I ever get my vengeance on that person?" Sasuke asked seriously.

Sadness over came Sakura's face as she answered, "That's for you to ask your other self. That is a question I cannot answer."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Hn,"

Sakura sighed and said calmly, "I think what might be best now is to address the hokage of this situation. He should be the first to know, after all. Maybe he'll know how to go about with this."

"I agree." Kakashi nodded and Team Seven followed as Sakura as she led the way. They were going to meet the hokage.

**A/N: HEY EVERYONE! Big surprise-NOT-new story...I hope you like it! Please comment so that I know if you like the idea of this story or not! I'm almost done writing this story so I'll need to know if you think I need to change anything. **


	2. Team Sevens Collide

**The Futures of Our Past**

**By: Naruto7771**

**(SasuNaru-MPREG-Future surprises that I don't want to tell you about just yet-etc.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I do own the rights to my own imagination!**

_**Chapter 2: Team Sevens Collide**_

_3rd Person P.O.V.- Future Konoha-Hokage's Office_

Naruto worked diligently on the many documents he had to look over. He hated this part of his job, but he knew with the title came some sort of _hardship _or _sacrifice_. Paperwork was, definitely, one of them. Without warning, the hard-working blonde felt a breeze hit him from behind. Before he could turn around, he was caught, his eyes covered up by mysterious hands.

A mouth came close to his ear and as a tongue caressed the shell of his ear all it said was, "I'm back, dobe."

_3rd Person P.O.V.- Future Konoha-Hokage Tower_

**(Time Lapse)**

"Sakura?" A voice called out to the older Sakura in the hokage tower. The entire team seven turned around to see who was calling to her and it was no other than Shikamaru Nara.

"Nice to see you Shikamaru, do you know if _he's _here?"

Shikamaru had a look of confusion but then once he saw the people Sakura was with he sighed, "How troublesome. Do you know-"

Sakura cut him off, "I'm not sure at all, that's kinda why I've brought them here. I'm hoping _he_ could help with this."

Shikamaru scratched his head, "He should be in his office, but if he isn't then you know where to look."

Sakura walked the group up the stairs, through the hallway, and right to the hokage office's door. A headband hung on the doorknob. She knocked politely but received no reply. Then she pounded on the door, but instead of there no being a reply, moans and pants were heard.

Kakashi eventually caught on to what was going on and said, "I don't think we should-"

However, Sakura cut him of, she was now angry, "Yes we can, he _really _needs to stop doing this or die of embarrassment getting walked in on."

With one, swift kick she toppled it down, the last scene that was shown was a blonde and a raven frantically making out but, abruptly, the action that had been going on ceased. Naruto was lying, more than half naked, on his desk while Sasuke was on top of him. There was an awkward silence for quite some time a as the younger Team Seven looked at what had become of two for it's members. The younger pink-haired girl fainted and the two other juveniles stared at each other in disgust, then back at the other two in the room, and took a large step away from each other.

"Well," The older blonde started, "This isn't weird..." He finished sarcastically and blushed, rose red.

Sasuke decided to ignore the four people that had walked in to the room and continue about his business with his blonde lover.

"Hey! Get a room if your going to do your perversions!" Sakura shouted at the older raven. She quickly got both of the younger boys into her arms and covered their eyes from the scenes they didn't have to know about until they were older.

"Well Sakura," the raven spat at her, "We did have one couldn't you see by the head band on the door that it was occupied? But as you can see you came crashing the door, which was locked for your information, down on us. I'm sure Ino doesn't purposely walk in on you when you and Lee are getting kinky with each other. I guess you're a pink-haired bitch so you wouldn't know because you're too ignorant."

Both Sakura's got offended, "So where you going to be childish and have sex _again _in this office? First of all, the hokage office doesn't count as a room! And Naruto you should be ashamed of yourself! Do I _really_ have to baby you anymore?! I mean your the hokage and yet your acting like a complete idiot! Same goes for you Sasuke! Anbu captain! You've, might as well as, shamed your team-"

"It's none of your business what I do or don't do in with my free time. My desires are mine alone, so stop trying to meddle in my sex life," Sasuke smirked and then sighed, "Plus I was just leaving anyways as you can see. If I had wanted to have sex I would have done so in one of the empty beds waiting for me at home. Anyways, I must leave the _hokage_ to his work now."

"Wait...you're not the hokage?" Sasuke asked, from within Sakura's grip, he somewhat wished he could have ignored the conversation that had been going on before hand.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Only an idiot would presume that I'd be hokage."

Sakura's face turned a deep shade of red, "No one is leaving this office! And that's not very nice to say Sasuke..." Sakura was cut off by Sasuke.

"Well it's true isn't it? I practically spent years being a rouge ninja. Even now, people still don't trust me..."

"Serves you right," the younger Naruto shouted almost managing to escape Sakura's arms, "How do you expect people to trust you, in the first place, if you abandon them and do something that stupid?"

"You're too young to understand kid so keep your idiotic thoughts to yourself."

Both blondes rolled their eyes and sighed.

"That still doesn't make any of what you did okay." The elder Sakura retorted.

"Fine, your absolutely right. I'm wrong are you happy now? Damn you Sakura! What else do I have to say to make you shut the fuck up?" Sasuke exploded then sighed, "Now I'm leaving and your not my mother so I don't need your fucking consent," Sasuke confessed, got off of Naruto, and started to pick up and put on his clothes.

Sakura felt guilty for saying everything, she replied, "You don't have to _leave. _I mean I just didn't-"

Again, Sasuke cut off Sakura and replied sarcastically, "No it really was my fault, I shouldn't have take advantage of the dobe's innocence and willingness like that."

Shocked Sakura yelled, "You did what?!"

Sasuke snickered, now fully dressed, he kissed his dobe on the forehead.

Sakura was on the verge of punching Sasuke, "You better not-"

"Chill out Sakura, I wasn't going to do anything." He said, to her and then turned to the taller blonde, who was getting dressed, "I guess I'll see you later dobe."

"Yeah, see you." Naruto waved bye to his lover, innocently and love-stricken , as the raven walked out the door.

The raven then retraced his steps slowly and said to the pink-haired girl, "Remind me Sakura to walk in on your next _pleasurable_ moment with husband..."

Sakura blushed a deeper shade of red both embarrassed and angry, "As-as if you would ever?"

"Hn, don't believe me? Invite us for a foursome sometime, oh no wait, no one wants to have a foursome with a stubborn, flat-chested-" The tension between Sakura and Sasuke had now grown fierce.

"I think we're done for now, Teme...Sakura...If you two don't have anything important to say to me then I'd be more than happy to give you something to do." Naruto interrupted the both of them, he was slumped in the chair, now, fully dressed.

"Hn," Sasuke replied, "Well, I guess I to have something quick to say."

Naruto had a face of confusion, "And what would that be? I thought you had the rest of the day off?"

The younger Naruto and Sasuke were already terrified of half the things they had heard. They managed to squeeze their heads a little farther out in time to see the older raven kiss the older blonde. Both of the youngsters were stunned and horrified by this action.

As the older raven released from the kiss he said softly, "I just wanted to tell you that I loved you dobe. "

Naruto blushed, embarrassed, "Yeah, yeah, but I have to get back to work, now remember. I'll see you later, Teme."

As Sasuke left he grabbed this dobe's ass and give it a tiny squeeze. Naruto jolted at this unexpected action and tried to hit him but failed. Sasuke smirked and finally left the room.

Naruto slammed his face onto his arms, laying on top of his desk, once Sasuke was gone, and yelled into them.

Sakura gets two cups of water, the first one she let splash all over Naruto and the second one she left next to him so that he can have something to drink.

Naruto then complained, "Sakura, Sasuke molested me."

Sakura giggled. The younger Team 7 continued to stare at this situation in both awe and creeped out.

"You're the one that brings it upon yourself, I mean I don't think it counts as molestation if you're married?"

"Married?" All of the younger Team 7 questioned in harmony.

"But he did!" Naruto pressed on.

"Then, why didn't you do something about it? I mean you are hokage." The pink haired woman answered.

Naruto blushed brightly, "Because..."

"Because?"

Naruto collected his thoughts and answered truthful, "Because, it just felt so good...it's all his fault though, you know for being so good at whatever he does...If I had said something it would have made me look and feel like an asshole."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "I honestly don't understand why you let him treat you like that. I mean don't you live with him?"

"Live with him!?" Team 7 once again said in union.

"Yeah, but he's not like this at home. He's usually much softer and thoughtful but I think he's been really h-o-r-n-y lately."

It took Sakura a second but she got it, "Horny?"

"Yes just don't say that word near him, it turns him on. Do you know how that'll end for me Sakura-chan? Bad. I'll probably have to call in sick because I won't be able to walk. That's how fucked up I'll be. I'll end up in a hospital for a stupid reason and it'll be all his fault. Then he complains as to why people hate him."

"Aren't you working on helping him get a good reputation at least?" Sakura asked, showing some sympathy.

"Honestly Sakura, I think the guy's ever had an ounce of common sense in his body to begin with. So do you know how hard it's been to help him get a good reputation? That's why he's lost his privileges to make his own divisions. That's why I have to make his 'common sense' choices for him. It's not something I want to do to him. I mean I love him but he drives me insane sometimes." Naruto paused and continued, "He stresses me out. I don't even know if I trust him as much as I claim I do."

"So you doubt him as well?" Sakura cut in,

"Well no," Naruto started, "He's Sasuke. You can't doubt him. It's complicated. It's almost like I'm trying to help him but he won't accept my help."

Sakura sighed, "Hasn't he always been like that though. He's always wanted to do everything by himself. Like when he-" Sakura stopped herself, suddenly remembered the younger Team 7 was listening.

"Like when he what?" Naruto pushed on but as he did so he turned his chair away from Sakura to be able to look out the windows behind him.

"Like when he betrayed us. Don't forget Naruto he left us once for Orochimaru and then joined the Akatsuki all to avenge his stupid brother. I swear that's the thing that upset me the most. I mean you too Naruto, he nearly killed you more than three times and yet now you two...It's just too unbelievable."

"I guess that's what best friends are for Sakura-chan," Naruto sarcastically said, winked at her, and she rolled her eyes. He giggled and continued, "I don't know why people judge him so harshly. It makes me feel bad. I think everyone should just be happy that he's here, not a rouge anymore and move on. There is no other way to better our lives if we don't forgive and move on."

The pink sighed, "I guess your right," she smiled, "So that makes you Sasuke's man whore?"

Naruto paused, then started to laugh he turned his chair back around, and answered sarcastically, "Yes Sakura, I have become a man whore. In fact, I'm even such a man whore now that I have more than Sasuke in my life, I even have Kiba and Shikamara. I'm just too far deep to be pulled out Sakura-chan. I mean I'm so rich that right now for every night I sleep with Sasuke I make One Million more than what I already have sleeping with Kakashi-sensai..."

The younger Kakashi-sensei shivered.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Whatever, I know you don't take me seriously but I hope you understand that if he hurts you no matter what you say to me, I'll crush him." Sakura made a fist.

"Well thanks for the moral support Sakura-chan, I think."

A sudden beeping noise started going off and the older Naruto got into a panic, "Ah man, I have a meeting in ten minutes. I forgot."

Before Naruto could leave Sakura stopped him and said, "Wait but I did come here to address an issue Naruto."

Naruto, putting on his hokage hat looked at the time and then at Sakura and said, "Alright but I have to go soon."

Sakura closed the door just as Naruto opened it, "Well, you see it's about ourselves..."

Naruto was confused, "Ourselves?" Naruto had for gotten the other four people in the room, other than Sakura.

Sakura just cut to the chase, "Yeah, I mean just look at them." And, she brought over the three younger Team Seven members.

The older blonde mostly examined the younger group of student ninjas.

Completely ignoring the other, Naruto started touching the younger Sasuke's face. The boy quickly got offended and moved away from the hokage, "It's so weird. You look exactly like my husband...no offense."

Sasuke then said, "I don't look like anyone but myself so keep your hands off of me."

The hokage chuckled, "That's ironic, you even have his ill-temper."

"Hn," was all the raven response then Naruto asked, "What's the point to all this Sakura?"

Sakura wanted to slap herself in the face, " Naruto I think _these _kids _are _us."

Naruto then said, It could be that it's all coincidental, cause only the emo kid looks like Sasuke and the rest don't even look like us. I mean your forehead was never really that big was it Sakura-chan?"

Sakura was really offended, "Never really that big?!"

The younger Naruto turned red in embarrassment, he didn't really think that of Sakura but _his_ Sakura thought he had just insulted him, as well.

"Yeah same with your chest, were you really that flat chested then? I don't think so. I think that girl is just a cheap look-a-like or something. Maybe she's a fan girl cosplaying." Naruto said, winking.

Sakura then slapped him in the same and like wise did younger Sakura to younger Naruto.

"Naruto, do you know how insulting that commentary is?!" If Sakura's hair would catch fire if it could at this second.

Rubbing his cheek that was now in pain, Naruto said, "But Sakura-chan, it's true, you know what they say, honesty is the best policy, dattebayo."

Now super pissed Sakura yelled, "This isn't even about me! It's about these poor kids! Who **are **us and they need a way to return to where ever they came from so stop being so difficult in disbelief and find a way to fix the problem already!"

Everyone in the hokage tower, probably, heard what she had just said. Naruto put his hand on her shoulder and said, "Nice way of keeping it _secretive_ Sakura-chan."

As Naruto chuckled, Sakura became angry with him and tried to punch him. Using the kyuubi chakra Naruto moved, almost as fast as light, and was out of way before Sakura could hit him. She, instead, ended up punching his desk which broke in half.

Still using his chakra, four tails appeared from out of Naruto's chakra and helped him out. One of them grabbed and held a firm grip on both of Sakura's arms while the others grabbed what looked like paperwork and books from the, now, broken desk and placed them elsewhere. Using lighting fast speed, Naruto was able to fix his office to the neat order it had originally been in.

A smile flashed onto the older blonde's face as he looked back to the pink haired girl and said, "I'll see what I can do."

Naruto then turned to the younger three and said, "So how'd you end up here? If you guys really are team seven? And where's Kakashi-sensei?"

The younger raven and pink pointed first at Naruto and then at Kakashi who was standing behind the older Naruto.

The older Naruto just rolled his eyes when he looked at his younger self then said, "of course," Turning his head he saw Kakashi, "Hey Kakashi-sensei, how did you and the _elves _end up here?"

Kakashi shook his head and said, "Naruto was training and performed a jutsu incorrectly." Kakashi was obviously referring about Naruto's younger self.

The older Naruto blushed in embarrassment, "Oh, well I guess it's kinda good you're here then. From the looks of it I bet you guys were training, and since you guys are pretty young it was probably for the chunnin exams right?"

The younger blonde asked, "How did you know?"

Naruto chuckled, "The chunnin exams are going to start soon. And as hokage, I have to make sure everything is in place since they are taking place here this year."

The young blonde asks full of hope and happiness, "So I do become hokage?"

Naruto smiled and answered, "Yeah, plus Sakura becomes the head medical ninja in Konoha,and Sasuke become head of an Anbu team, so I guess that's just how life works out."

The younger blonde started to rejoice but Naruto stopped him and said, "But that doesn't mean to stop working towards that goal because you know the outcome. It means you must work harder to achieve the outcome. So don't be lazy with your ninjutsu. Work hard." Looking over at the other two youngsters Naruto said, "That goes for the both of you as well."

Young Sasuke smirked and said, "Since when did you become so wise dobe?" He was referring to the older blonde.

The taller blonde looked him in the eyes then winked and said, "I don't know. Maybe I've been living with a Teme for too long."

Sasuke's smirk went away and he shivered as he remarked, "Well since when are you homo? And with me?"

Naruto laughed at that and replied,"Never, you actually came onto me so if anything the homo one was you."

Saskue blushed madly, he was embarrassed by the truth that Naruto had just said. The younger Raven said, "Yeah but you let me."

"I guess I did. You know," Naruto continued, "I could have turned you away but I chose not to. And even up until today, I don't regret it. So don't feel too embarrassed."

Just then knocking was heard on the door and Shikamaru came in. He announce, "Naruto, you're going to be late to the meeting."

Naruto panicked the scattered in the pile of papers on the ground, after he released Sakura from his grip. He finally ended up finding one and handed it to Shikamaru, "This is it." He said smiling, "This is the final peace treaty."

"Good," Shikamaru commented, "It would have been troublesome if you had lost it." He then walked out of the room.

"Me! I would never lose it!" Naruto felt offended.

"Well we have to go Naruto the Raikage and the Kazekage are already here." Shikamaru urged.

The blonde looked back to the kids and handed the young raven a set of keys he had retrieved from his pocket, "These are the keys to the Uchiha Compound so you guys should hang out there for now. This meeting is really important so if you don't mind staying there for awhile it would really help."

"Hn, fine." Sasuke said.

"Thanks Sasuke!" Naruto said and hugged him. The younger Naruto and Sasuke blushed, and the raven pushed him away. Red faced, the raven said, "Stop it. I know _we _have something or you have something with the other me but can you keep the flirting to a minimal."

The older, tan boy was confused, "I wasn't flirting with you. Gosh, It's called being nice. That would have been just gross, pervert. I swear Teme, you never change."

Then, Naruto rolled his eyes and left with Shikamaru. Sakura smiled and said softly, "He's off to sign another peace treaty," as she noticed the time she saw that it was getting late and said, "Do you guys think you can make it back to the Uchiha Compound on your own?"

The group nodded in unison and Sakura said, "Alright well I have to go now so I'll probably see you tomorrow." And she walked out of the office as well leaving the younger members of team seven by themselves.

**A/N: Well my dears, I hope you've enjoyed what I've given you so far...I'll be back very soon I promise! Oh and I'll give you eveN more fan service oh so soon! Merman should be finishing up in a few chapters :( I'm kinda sad cause a lot of people really enjoyed that story. But I have this one, Blue and Pink, I'm thinking about retrying the -man one and I'm currently writing one for AOT/SNK so be on the look out :P I love you all! **


	3. The Uchiha Compound

**The Futures of Our Past By: Naruto7771**

**warning: SasuNaru-yaoi-Shonen-ai-anything that I might have missed...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own the rights to my imagination.**

The short raven cautiously lead his team to the Uchiha Compound. He wasn't sure what had become of it now that he was so far into the future but the other Naruto had given him the keys to the Compound so he felt both relief and anxiety. When he unlocked his front door and pushed it open he saw that his house had almost been unchanged, almost. It had modernized to the current time, or so Sasuke had thought. As Naruto walked through the house he began to notice pictures of the other Sasuke and his other self hanging on the walls.

As they arrived to the living room, Sakura started to fangirl over stupid little facts. Taking a seat on the white leather couch, Sakura examined every inch of the room carefully. The living room connected to what looked like the kitchen, where the counter tops were made out of a beautiful black marble plus three hanging mini lamps, and in the room behind the kitchen was the dining room. The dining room consisted of a beautiful chandelier, a rectangular, large wooden table, and many lovely matching wooden chairs with a navy blue cushion on the seats. Connected to the dining room looked to be a hall way of some type but the team didn't go searching.

"Do you hear something?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto looked around but saw and heard nothing out of the ordinary, "You must be crazy Sasuke, there's no one here."

Kakashi noticed and heard what Sasuke did, "It sounds like running water," Kakashi said.

Sakura was confused, "So someone's showering?"

"I believe so," Kakashi replied.

Still not comprehending, Naruto practically shouted, "Wait, I still don't get it, because who could be here?"

Sasuke thought about it and then realization hit him and he panicked. Kakashi noticed this and asked, "Sasuke, isn't this your house? So wouldn't you be the only other person to have the key to your home other than your 'spouse'." Kakashi finished, eyed Naruto, and internally giggled.

The raven became embarrassed at this mentioning and nodded, silently. The whole room was silent until Sasuke complained, "Hn, this is my house so I don't see why I have to stay still."

The smaller raven got up and left the the room to go explore. Soon after Naruto and Sakura left in separate directions, as well, fully knowing that they were strangers in this house.

**(A few minutes later)**

Sakura went walking through the a hall on an upstairs section of the house. She could, now, hear the running water that her sensei had been talking about. It was coming from probably a restroom connected to a bedroom. First, she knocked on the door where she heard the water sources but no one answered so, using one of her hair pins, she broke into the locked bedroom. In the room, she saw a king-sized bed that had been nicely made with a neatly folded pile of clothes. Suddenly stopping, Sakura realized she was snooping as she looked around the room and in the draws. Abruptly holding, she noticed a 'certain book' one of the bed-side tables. As she picked it up and read the tittle she realized it was the book Kakashi was obsessed with, Make-Out Paradise! She was, officially, creeped out. Who ever is in the shower is a complete perv. It just can't be my Sasuke! Sakura thought this to herself as she remembered Kakashi's words.

A few minutes went by, as she looked through a drawer with underwear in it. As she rambled through it, as if looking for something, she ended up finding some picture that were very explicit. Five pictures. Naruto. Naked. Sasuke. Sex. Sakura was gagging from just looking at them. The pink haired girl quickly placed them back where they belonged and shut the drawer. That was when she heard it. The running water had shut off. She tiptoed to the bathroom door and using her hair pin again she managed to open that door and snuck in. With all the fog in the shower, she could only make out a figure at first. It was tall, muscular, pale, and had jet black hair. When the fog started to clear the figure noticed her presence and turned towards her.

"Naruto?" The naked figure questioned.

The young pink haired ninja noticed that it was a man's voice. It was deep and sounded almost like Sasuke's. She went closer to the figure but slipped and fell on the wet floor. The fog finally finished clearing and both faces met. It was then revealed that the person that had been in the shower was in fact, Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke was confused when he saw the girl with pink hair in his bathroom. Sakura, however, came to an awkward realization, Sasuke was stark naked. She panicked and screamed. The tall raven noticed then that he was was still naked and tried to quickly get a towel but failed. He ended up slipping, as well, but was able to catch himself with against the floor. As he looked up he concluded, as he pushed himself up slowly, that his fall wasn't as painful as it should have been. Just then he saw that Sakura was dead quiet right under him, he had landed on top of her. Suddenly fainting, the pink haired girl was finally "asleep".

On the downstairs side of the house, however, the young blonde ninja heard the cries of his team mate and had just rushed off to find her when he accidentally bumped into a certain raven along the way.

"Sasuke did you hear that! It sounds like Sakura's in trouble!" Naruto said panicked.

"I heard the scream I just don't think it's anything too serious dobe. It's my house so chill out." Sasuke said to Naruto.

Kakshi was suddenly with them and he said, "Let's go see what problems Sakura has gotten herself into."

Both boys nodded and followed their sensei. As they walked into the bathroom the noticed two things that were out of place. One, Sakura was lying on the ground unconscious. Two,there was a naked man hovering over her. Everyone stood there staring at the scene in utter silence until some said, "Sasuke?! What are you doing!"

It looked like the hokage had finally arrived.

The man the hokage identified as 'Sasuke', stiffened, scrambled to stand and get a towel and, final manged to say, "Naruto? So your home early? I thought you had that peace treaty today? You were so excited about it this morning."

Naruto was getting infuriated quickly, "Stop trying to change the subject and, yes, I got home early but because something happened with the treaty and it has me on edge right now! Then I come home to you naked on the bathroom floor with that poor child Sakura just lying right under you. Just, what do you have to say for yourself?!"

"Well, I didn't do anything! The bathroom and bedroom doors were both locked and I was showering! I didn't even know how she got in here. Actually, I didn't even know any of them were here to begin with." Sasuke replied back, angrily, pointing at the group of younger ninjas.

"Teme are you...cheating on me? And with a little child Sakura?!"

Sasuke wanted to slap himself in the face right then but answered directly, "Of course not! That's why we're married!"

"Why would you lie to my face when I just-" Sasuke interrupted him.

"Things aren't always what they seem Dobe. So calm down. Why are you over reacting anyways? Are you getting turned on by just looking at my wet, naked body. You see it everyday I don't think it should be anything new to you, so stop acting like a child."

In a flash the blonde's face went from pale to crimson. Silently, Naruto stepped out of his way and let his husband change. Kakashi grabbed Sakura from the ground and left the room with the younger boys right behind him.

Naruto giggled slightly, "Looks like we scared them off."

"Hn," Sasuke started, "we did didn't we." The raven grabbed his dobe and pulled him onto their bed. In unison, they fell but landed Sasuke on Naruto. Inching down, Sasuke kissed the dobe on the lips apologetically, "Sorry," he muttered.

Naruto smiled and kissed back, "I'm sorry too," he swallowed, "and you were right. I was taking a bit of my stress and anger out on you. It's just that I wasn't prepared for what happened, I guess, that all." Sasuke could feel Naruto's anxiety running off of him, almost like sweat, he was almost quivering.

The raven ran his pale fingers through the golden blonde hair and played with it, "It's alright, I guess I was a little worked up as well." That was when things started getting intense as hot kisses and hickeys were shared between the two. The dobe laid in his teme's chest and drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: I hope you guys love chapter 3! Lol this story means a lot to me. It's actually been one of my favorite fanficts to right for so please review!**


	4. My Sweet Maid

**The Futures of Our Past Part 4**

**by: Naruto7771**

**Warning: SasuNaru, yaoi, MPREG, AU, Ect.**

**disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own my imagination :)**

**Chapter Four: My Sweet Maid**

* * *

When Naruto awoke from his afternoon nap he noticed how late the day had gotten. It was now evening and he had to start dinner. That was when he felt Sasuke's arms wrapped around him. Smiling, the blonde tried to escape the raven's locked arms but could because he was being held down with force. Sasuke had awoken as well. The raven quickly pecked his lover's lips and helped him up.

"Dinner time." The darker haired one whispered into the ear of lighter haired one.

Together hand-in-hand, the lovers walked to the kitchen to enjoy there evening supper. Once in the kitchen, they find that it is strangely vacant, so Naruto starts to cook and prepare the food.

"How long did you say they were staying with us dobe?" Sasuke finally asked.

Naruto shrugged, "I'm unsure myself, I don't know any Justus that can transport people through the time stream, but that's why I have to keep on searching for something. They have no where to go so for now I just though since we live here by ourselves, in such a large house, why not share it."

Sasuke had mixed feelings about that idea for certain reasons, but kept quiet about them. A few minutes later, loud noise was heard outside and Sasuke shuffled out towards the door to attended to the matter.

When Sasuke arrived outside he got a glimpse of the three lively ninjas, in action, training. However, just as expected, it only took the younger Uchiha a few seconds to get the younger Uzumaki on the ground in complete defeat. He was struggling to get up from the raven's powerful grip, pushing him against the earth, this made the blonde's lose even greater. The older raven smirked. He wanted to help his wife's younger self out, so he did just that. He started out toward the boys and said to them, "You're doing it wrong, all of it."

The younger raven just rolled his eyes while Naruto remarked, "And what would you know?"

The adult Sasuke used this to his advantage, "I know more than you, and, you both, could really use the help."

Naruto considered it and said, "Thanks that would be nice," he blushed.

"Hn," was all the younger Sasuke replied.

Smirking, the older Sasuke said, "All right then let's begin, now, your task is to defeat me but I'll tell you this, as of right now, you won't be able to do it alone, so cooperate with each other."

"But, he's impossible!" The blonde wailed as he pointed to the shorter raven who took it as an offense.

"No I'm not! If anything you're the impossible one. You can't even admit defeat."

The older raven stepped in then, "He shouldn't have to. He's persistent because he has spirit and wants to win his fight so you have to make just as difficult on purpose and mean it when you fight him because right now your only putting half of yourself into the battle."

"Not true." The younger Sasuke argued but he knew since it was his older self he had no arguments to fight.

"Really?" The older raven questioned and then said, "Because oddly enough this is what you're doing." The taller raven repeated the same jutsu the younger one had in the exact same way.

"Well isn't that how it's supposed to be?" The younger Sasuke had now become frustrated.

The older one made a tisk noise and said, "Yes, it is you are doing nothing wrong, all I'm saying is that you could do it better and with more strength like so," Sasuke demonstrated how far he had learned with only one simple jutsu. It had made the others' look like a baby was a performing it. "Do you see what I mean now?"

"Hn." Was all the younger raven replied.

The older Sasuke just rolled his eyes and turned to the younger blonde, "You can't let yourself be defeated so easily, dobe. It's not like you. First fix your posture, or you'll end up hurting yourself."

Naruto did notice he was slouching so he straightened himself and asked shyly, "Why are you helping me Teme? Why are you being so...so nice?"

The younger Sasuke grew angry at this question and stalked away but stayed within a range to where he could see and hear what was going on.

Sasuke crouched down to the younger Naruto's level and, hesitantly, brushed his hand through the blonde's hair,"Because, I wouldn't want the future hokage of Konoha picking up bad habits. I guess that makes it my job as your current, well in your case, future lover to keep you away from those. I wouldn't want him, to set you up for failure."

The adolescent blonde's face turned scarlet red. Naruto knew that he was talking about his Sasuke. Sasuke had been his rival since the beginning for who knows how long then. Somehow, the person Naruto was talking to didn't feel like Sasuke at all, he felt like a stranger. However, the blonde didn't hate the feeling, he liked it and accepted it. "Alright. What else is there to fix? I want to be the best hokage ever!"

Sasuke studied Naruto for a second and then said, "Work on and study your hand signs a bit more. Even now sometimes you get confused with a certain one but that's okay, mistakes happen."

Naruto smiled he was extremely happy the older Sasuke was being so kind and compassionate towards him. The only thing he wanted to know was, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

Embarrassed he asked, "Do you really love me and if you do then why?"

When the tan boy asked is question, Sasuke started to laugh. He hadn't laughed in a long time, "That's a ridiculous question to ask dobe. It's hard to explain, really, because you don't just love someone you fall in love with them. I do love you very much but to answer why I could give you countless reasons why."

Naruto sat down he knew now that he wanted to hear it all from Sasuke. The older raven also took a seat next to the younger blonde, "If not why then when? When did you come to love me?"

On this question Sasuke had to take a minute to think about it but then figured it out and answered, "Do you remember the accidental kiss that happened at the academy on time?"

Naruto froze when he remembered the moment. The kiss had been fairly recent for him, blushing, he replied, "Ah, yeah, what about it."

"I think after that kiss I started to feel something but was in too much denial and too much was going on at the time for me to peruse it. If I had the chance to do my life over again, that would have been one if the things I would have changed." Sasuke let his hand roam the younger blonde's hair, gently.

"I'm glad."

Sasuke smirked and said softly, "You can ask me for a favor when ever you'd like. I'll help you train too if I'm not off on a mission. You can trust me dobe." Naruto never stopped Sasuke from touching his hair, he liked it. Slowly the younger boy started to lean his head on the older Uchiha's shoulder and rested it there.

**(Perception Lapse)**

The younger Uchiha was furiously watching what was happening. Not only was he embarrassed by his own words yet he also hated the fact that the younger Naruto, his Naruto, was actually reacting in that manor towards them."

A familiar voice suddenly spooked Sasuke from behind, "It's not like you to be an eavesdropper, Teme,"

The hokage Naruto was behind the sulk raven, that Naruto took a peak at his lover and his younger self but smiled when he found the older raven being incredible gentle towards the younger blonde. Looking over and catching a hateful look on the shorter Uchiha's face, he turned to him but knew it would be harder to get this Sasuke to open up because he was very conserved and quiet.

Finally after a long moment of silence, the Uchiha spoke, "You say you are Naruto but you don't act a lot like him. Yet, somehow you do. You've changed."

"Well thanks, I'll take that as a compliment." Naruto knew better than to touch Sasuke in an affectionate way. He would probably have taken it offensively.

"Don't flatter yourself too much." He muttered.

Naruto sighed, "You don't have to tell me twice."

"Hn," he started, "It doesn't make any sense, though"

"What doesn't?" The tall blonde asked.

Sasuke looked over at the two people leaning against each other, the younger blonde sat against the taller raven, calmly, "That!" The younger Uchiha pointed, "He, I, shouldn't be so nice to the Usuratonkachi. I mean, dobe's a fool to believe that he's being kind to him without expecting something back, it's just not in our nature."

Naruto raised a brow, "Is it, now?"

"You should know more than anyone." Sasuke yelled at him and then laughed at his stupidity, " I can't believe you'd actually fall for his act and to think that you're the hokage. What a waste of a future, especially yours, no talent but a lot of time gone by worthlessly."

Naruto felt wet sorrowful tears dance there way down his cheeks, he hadn't heard such meaningfully hateful words from Sasuke's mouth in a very long time. It took him a second to realize that the younger raven was staring at him so he quickly whipped away the tears yet, he still felt a hint of sadness clinging at his heart.

"Are you crying?"

"Of course not, I just got something in my eye." The older Uzumaki said as he brushed away his tears.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Of course you do." Sasuke paused and then said, "Naruto?"

Blushing, the blonde shrunk down to the size of the raven and replied, "What is it?"

The shorter raven quickly grabbed the back of the blonde's head and pulled his lips into a forceful kiss. Sasuke snaked his tongue into the blonde's mouth and started tangle itself in the other one. At the beginning, Naruto sort of enjoyed it but then there was this feeling of guilt that over came him and so he tried to push the younger Sasuke away however, his grip was too last the raven released him, Sasuke was breathing heavily and saliva was dripping down his chin. Likewise, Naruto was also gasping for air but a look of anguish overcame his face. He felt like he had betrayed his husband, his Sasuke, by kissing the same person only younger. Quickly covering his face so that to cover up his fast-shedding tears, Naruto knew he didn't have the courage to cry in front of Sasuke, especially the shorter Uchiha.

The older Sasuke suddenly appeared with the younger blonde asleep in his arms. He became furious when he saw his dobe crying, "What happened?"

"Nothing," Naruto said and became very quiet.

"Hn." Setting the younger Naruto down, Sasuke came up to the older Naruto and licked away all the tears rolling down his face. Naruto giggled and apologetically hugged Sasuke. Meanwhile, Sasuke had only just understood the entire situation and asked, "Did he do something to you?"

"Excuse me?" Naruto questioned but Sasuke only repeated himself. That is when Naruto became utterly quiet. This infuriated the older raven which caused him to go on an angry rant. He grabbed younger raven by the collar of his shirt and almost beat him senseless until the older blonde pleaded for the older Uchiha to show some mercy on him. Sasuke released the younger Uchiha from his grip and instead brought his Naruto into his grip. To ease his anger, Sasuke played with his husband's hair. There was a very long moment of silence until the older blonde uttered, "All I came out here to say was that dinner was ready for everyone."

The younger Sasuke almost envied the look that the older Naruto gave his soul mate, it was so full of compassion and understanding, almost like love. By the time Sasuke had looked over again, he had already noticed the two lover's lips fade into each other and start attacking each other. Half way though, Sasuke broke the kiss and said, "I would love dinner so let's go." Smiling, Naruto grabbed his younger self form the floor and all four of them walked towards the house.

As they walked, Sasuke whispered to Naruto quickly before getting inside, "Is it okay if tonight, we can make up for everything, in bed?"

Naruto blushed and nodded.

"Good." Sasuke said seriously, "By the way, get ready to wear your maid outfit tonight. I'm in the mood for cosplaying."

Naruto laughed as he walked in caring his younger self and gently placed him on the couch. The blonde knew that indeed his raven would never change.

Kakashi had been watching from a far with great care at the interaction between the four and could tell that both Naruto and Sasuke had already changed drastically some point when they were growing up. When ever the older Uchiha interacted with Naruto, either one of them, he was very kind and gentle towards them however if it were himself in the youth, he was very harsh almost as if taking out hate from the past, a sort of revenge, on himself.

As the taller blonde reheated the food, Sakura came up to him and asked, "May I spend the day tomorrow with my other self?"

Naruto grinned and said kindly, "Why, have you gotten sick of me already?"

Sakura blushed, "No you're very hospitable, but just like Naruto and Sasuke get to know how their lives will be, I kinda want to know how mine will be too."

"Fair enough,". Naruto replied, "You can go if you want, I'm not forcing you to be here."

Taking the food out of the microwave, Naruto placed the hot meals on the table, finished setting the table, and called everyone in for dinner. As the adolescent Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi walked in and sat down at the dinner table, two seats remained empty. Naruto got up and said, "I think Naruto's not going to eat tonight. He fast asleep. But I'm going to go see where Sasuke is."

As Naruto went off to look for Sasuke he found him siting on the porch, thinking.

"Time for dinner," Naruto said, lovingly.

Sighing, Sasuke replied, "Alright," and followed him inside.

They both sat in seats right next to each other. The younger Uchiha glared at them the entire time they were eating, though. Kakashi took note of this and broke the tension, "So Naruto, you are hokage but do you get to see Sasuke as much as others have somewhat made us believe?"

"With Sasuke being an ANBU captain it is inevitable for him not to go on mission that might last weeks or even months on end. But that's my fault, I am the one that sends him on those missions because I know that I need him on those missions and that I have faith that he will not fail me." Naruto replied, almost sadly.

Kakashi was satisfied with the answer, "A wise reply from a hokage, however" Kakashi paused and then continued, "A careless one from a lover."

Naruto smirked and said, "Maybe you're right, but I can't change the past now. I can only hope for the future."

**(Time Lapse)**

As time passed them, it was soon midnight and Naruto carried his adolescent self to a bedroom that happened to have two beds. In the second bed, the younger Uchiha gracefully slumped himself into it. After tucking the youthful Naruto into bed, Naruto walked over to Sasuke's bedside to see that he had already tucked himself in.

The blonde smiled softly and whispered, "Goodnight Sasuke," He bent down and kissed Sasuke's forehead. However right then, Sasuke opened his closed eyes and said, "Why are you generous towards me dobe? After the way I've treated you and the thing I've done or I guess will do, I don't understand why you're so nice to me."

Naruto grinned and sat on the edge of his bed. Softly, he caressed the young raven's hair, "Well because soon enough he" Naruto motioned towards the sleeping Naruto, "will be off on his way in the world. Becoming hokage. Getting married. That's why." He paused momentarily and then remarked,"It's also because I love you. If I didn't love you, if I couldn't love you, then how would I be here, now, married to you? I'm setting an example also of what I expect from him in the future."

Sasuke's eyes teared up, slightly. He didn't know what to say to the blonde. He smirked and said, "You really have changed Naruto." Somewhere in his cold stone-like heart, Sasuke was starting to change the way he felt for the blonde because of this.

As Naruto got up and off of the bedside, Sasuke asked, "Can I ask you one more thing...although it's kind of personal."

Naruto turned to him nervously but answered, "Shoot."

Slightly blushing Sasuke whispered, "What kind of sex do you prefer? Oral?"

Naruto turned a scarlet red and murmured, "I'd rather not talk about that. If anything why that's a conversation you should have with yourself. He'll be able to help you."

Just then, the elder Sasuke came in, "Are you done yet, dobe?"

Naruto gave Sasuke a quick kiss on the cheek and ran off, "Of course," The younger Sasuke peaked and watched the older Uchiha caressed his Naruto's body as he made out with him. Softly moaning at the Uchiha's seductive touches, Naruto found himself dazed. The raven sucked on his lover's lips as if they were candy and played with his soft, slippery tongue.

"Let's move this to the bedroom," Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear as he pulled away from his lips and nibbled at his ear.

Panting, Naruto nodded, was picked up I'm bridal position, and carried away by his loving raven.

* * *

By the time the two made it to the bedroom, Sasuke had forced Naruto to change into a maid outfit. Giving in, in the end, Naruto put the dress and a pair of lace undies on. Lips attacked each other fiercely and hands roamed freely. Grabbing Naruto, Sasuke shoved him against the wall and started grinding against him.

Panting he said, "If you want more then ask for more."

Naruto moaned louder as the raven became a bit harsher with his movements, "Pl-Please. More, Sasu." He begged.

While grinding, the raven managed drag Naruto to the bed and to peel off the top half of the dress and started playing with the blonde's nipples. "What was that? I don't think I heard you clearly." Sasuke replied now sucking the ripe nipples.

"I said-more pl-please," The blonde was breathlessly being seduced by his lover.

Sasuke then left the top half of the dress to play with what was underneath. He flipped the dress' skirt up to reveal the sexy lace undies overing his favorite part of the dobe's body. Taking the blonde's clothed member into his hand he began to pump. At times he would let his fingers play with the slit.

"Sa-Sasu," Naruto managed to utter as the raven kept at it. He was starting to feel himself hit his peak, "I'm c-coming."

Sasuke paused and then asked, "That quickly? You've built a lot of resistance though."

"We haven't done it in a long time 'suke. You can't expect me have the same resistance I used to." Naruto said shyly.

By the look on his dobe's face, Sasuke could tell Naruto was telling the truth. It was as if he were a virgin all over again. No resistance. Just come by instinct.

After a few more pumps Naruto came in his undies. The blonde let himself submit fully to Sasuke's will. The raven was finally able to undress him completely. The seme threw the dress and undies to a corner of the room an said, "To bad my maid wasn't able to last for to long."

"Why s-sir?" Naruto questioned.

Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear, "I don't like you being dressed. It doesn't look good on your slender body."

Sasuke again moved Naruto's body but this time so that the blonde's back rested on the raven's chest as they together, laid in the bed. The seme then went to work. He used his skillful hands to move around his partner's body. Naruto had his legs spread wide open. He knew the feeling was blissful but every time Sasuke and him had sex he knew pain was part of that process. The seme grabbed the boy's member and started stroking it softly but eventually built up force in the strokes. The blonde moaned breathlessly, kissing his mate. Both of them acted like animals in heat. From gently strokes, the raven's hand did magic and it turned into rough pumps. Naruto could feel his husband's getting turned on by everything. Sasuke could feel Naruto getting hard and pre-cum starting to leak from the tip. Mewls escaped the blonde's lips as he called for his husband.

"Can you hold it in a bit more?" The Uchiha asked and Naruto just nodded his head followed by a slight mewl in reply.

Again, Sasuke changed his formation. This time he on top of the blonde. Slowly and seductively, he kissed his way down to Naruto's lower half starting at his neck. For a while he let his tongue play with his uke's naval before reaching the member. Even then too, the seme kissed the member which caused the blonde to moan uncontrollably and make strange, unpredictable movements.

"Sasu, stop teasing me." Naru pleaded.

"Hn," was all the raven replied before taking the member in whole. With his clever tongue and many years of practice with Naruto, he was able to make the blonde cum.

"Are you ready to have some real fun?" He asked his lover almost in a hushed voice.

The blonde uke smiled, still panting, and nodded. Reaching over to the small side drawer, Sasuke pulled out a bottle of lube.

The raven noted that the blonde was very nervous. Sasuke noticed Naruto hesitate as he took it out and said, "It's okay, dobe. Lube isn't supposed to hurt you, remember."

"But why do you like using it?" Naruto protested, sitting upright now.

"Because, it helps me get into you with out hurting you as much. Your always so tight dobe, and you'd wake up with much more pain the next day if I didn't use it." Sasuke explained.

Naruto blushed, "oh."

The Uchiha embarrassed him and in a sexual voice whispered, "Now it's time for you to undress me Na-ru-to."

Naruto nodded, looking down. He started undoing all of Sasuke's clothes and threw them to the side of the room where his maids dress was. Just before he could finish, the raven asked, "Why have you been so shy lately or do you just like starring at my dick?"

The blonde then attacked the raven with his tongue, "I guess a bit of both," he said in between the kiss.

"Relax dobe everything is going to be fine remember, we've done this before. Stop acting like a fucking virgin." Sasuke muttered as he rubbed lube on three of his digits. Naruto had been watching him, nervously. Slowly, Sasuke inserted the first digit and let his dobe get comfortable with it. Then he put in a second one steadily the digits made there way to the dobe's sweet spot and that really made him happy. The blonde moaned and bucked his hips forward a few times as the third digit entered his tight entrance.

As Sasuke's digits let out, he prepared himself for the actual thing. The blonde suddenly asked, "Did you put on a condemn, Sasu?"

"Of course dobe." Sasuke knew exactly why Naruto wanted him wearing a condemn but he hated it. It wasn't like Naruto to be so conscious. He applied a little lube in the outside of the condemn as well.

"Just relax dobe." Sasuke said to his Usuratonkachi.

"Yeah," Naruto replied still nervous.

"Well then you'd better loosen up because you're tense."

Breathing in and out repeatedly, the blonde tried to relax his tense muscles as his raven thrusted in his member. Both bodies reacted to one another's actions. Pleasureful noises were share through each other's ears. After a short while, Sasuke noticed Naruto's face was full of tears. He caressed the lovely tan skin with his pale hand and tried to calm him.

Naruto shivered, "I forgot how both pleasurable and painful this is."

"You just have to get used to the feeling again, that's all. I'll give you time." Using his warm tongue, Sasuke licked away his kitsume's tears.

As they both moved, together, into comfortable positions, Sasuke laid his head on Naruto's chest and in turn the blonde played with the raven's hair, for the time being. Eventually getting bored, Sasuke started to playfully nip at the blonde's ear lobes. Naruto moaned, making a blissful noise.

"Are you ready for me to move yet? You sound like you're having a good time," Sasuke said messing with Naruto's brilliantly blonde hair.

"Yes! Move Sasuke. I want it hard."

Sasuke smirked, "That's sounds like a lovely request from my lover but I don't want to leave the Hokage unable to walk tomorrow."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Fine, just fuck me up the way you used to do. I really miss it, " he requested and the raven agreed to follow his command.

As Sasuke thrusted in and out of Naruto there were a few times the blonde bucked his hims due to Sasuke hitting his sweet spot which made him moan and mewl louder and more unusually. Naruto called Sasuke's name continuously. His lips, then, were practically stuck to his lover's as he started to feel his resistance slip. In between the kiss, he moaned, "Sasu, I-I'm co-coming..."

Sasuke began thrusting rougher and at a faster pace. His hand traveled to Naruto's member and started to pump once more.

"Ngh~Aaauuughhhhh," Naruto finally moaned as he felt his cum spill out of his member. He had absolutely no resistance left and was weakened. Now panting, Naruto soon felt Sasuke tense. The raven was running out of resistance as well. He then released, inside his uke. They both lay in each other's naked arms enjoying the moment.

Naruto felt weary. He felt Sasuke release himself from him but the blonde's body still felt strange. Carrying Naruto's limp body in bridal position, the raven took his uke to the bathroom to clean him. While Sasuke showered Naruto he could tell Naruto was practically asleep in the bathtub. Both of them. Naked. In a bathtub. It made Sasuke horny, but he knew he had to hold himself together for Naruto. The blonde groaned a few times from the warm water hitting his cold skin. Sasuke tried to quiet him down but Naruto got louder as the water got moved to his lower regions.

The Seme thought about the night's past events. He had been so rough on Naruto that it had made him tired out. Then again, they hadn't had sex in quite some time. Naruto, even though at times he acted like a virgin, took it pretty well. Once the bath was over, Sasuke dressed the sleepy blonde and carried him back to bed, where they both rested for the rest for the night.

* * *

A/N: It been awhile for this story :) but now I'm back and I've written a lot! I hope people love this story as much as they did the merman one so please favorite and follow :D


	5. Morning Training

**Futures of Our Past**

**by: Naruto7771**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own the rights to my imagination.**

**Warning: SasuNaru, yaoi, AU?, Narutompreg, Shonen-ai, other couples, etc.**

* * *

It was sun rise. The sun shown into the Master bedroom of the Uchiha Compound where Sasuke and Naruto resided. They were both sleepy from the events that had taken place the night before. As the sun glowed throw a crack in one of the curtains, Naruto awoke. He found Sasuke, laying next to him, reading Make-Out Paradise! Closing his eyes again, Naruto snuggled up against Sasuke. The raven brought his arm around, holding the book with one hand, and held his dobe close to him with the other. Suddenly the blonde's stomachs growled.

"I think someone's hungry." Sasuke said, playfully.

Naruto just blushed and looked away.

"Do you mind making me breakfast this morning Teme? My back is in pain." Naruto asked, sheepishly.

Putting down his book, Sasuke got up, put on a bathrobe and left to go cook some fried rice.

When the tall raven got to the kitchen he saw that Team 7 had awoken as well.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun," The little Sakura said shyly with a smile to the tall pale male.

However Sasuke ignored her, rolled his eyes and got coffee. He hated when people annoyed him so early in the morning; he was definitely not a morning person.

"Would you like some coffee as well, Kakashi?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes thank you. And it's Kakashi-sensei to you." The gray haired man replied.

"Whatever, anyways, I'm making breakfast this morning so let me know if you want any fried rice." Sasuke said to the team members as he handed Kakashi the mug.

"Ew. Fried rice is gross. Why can't we just eat ramen? There has to be ramen if I'm living here." Naruto exclaimed.

"I'll have some fried rice." The pink said.

"As will I." Kakaski agreed, glaring at Naruto.

"Look dobe," the older Uchiha started, "I'm going to let you in on the rules of the house that Naruto and I have about ramen. Ramen is not to be consumed, thrown or played with, with in five feet of my property. I don't care if you eat or do anything else with it else where but not in my house." Sasuke's face was now very close to Naruto's. He was staring at him sternly.

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto answered.

Sasuke sighed, he believed he had been a bit too hard on the younger Naruto so he said, "If you really want ramen though, I'll give you some money and you can go get some."

"Really?" Naruto delightedly said.

Sasuke nodded, "However, you have to convince the other Sasuke to go with you."

The blonde exclaimed, "What?! Why do I need to take him with me? He doesn't appreciate ramen, well not that you do either. But I mean you are the one giving me the money to pay for the ramen so..."

"It's mostly because of something Naruto said yesterday that concerned me so I just wanted you to go with someone I know can pay attention to his surroundings and not get into mayhem if events due take place." Sasuke finished.

"Events? Sasuke, I'm pretty sure you understand that they are still only children..." Kakashi said worried.

Sasuke wanted to slap himself, "Not that." Pervert. "What I meant was yesterday's treaty didn't go so well so right now Konoha and the other village are under tension. Naruto's been stressed out about it. To make matters worse he woke me up at five in the morning with a fever. However his fever left after I gave him some medication and he fell asleep again until just now." Sasuke lied trying to avoid the fact that Naruto and him had taken part in sexual intercourse last night.

"But I rarely get sick..." The blonde stated.

"Exactly, that's how bad he was feeling." Sasuke lied again.

"I understand, dattebayo. So can I go now?" Naruto ate the lie and begged to go.

The tall pale Sasuke handed him money for several ramen bolls and said, "Ask your sensei to go and if you can take that ungrateful bastard with you," He finished looking at his former self that had been constantly tsking and rolling his eyes impolitely.

"Thanks Sasuke." Naruto said, and asked his sensei for approval to go.

Kakashi nodded and the two of them exited the house together.

Done cooking the fried rice, Sasuke put some into four separate bowls and handed two of the bowls to Kakashi. Setting the table, Sasuke put the other two bowls of fried rice onto the table. Sakura and Kakashi sat down and got ready to eat while Sasuke went up stairs to get Naruto, however, Sasuke found that Naruto had gone back to sleep. That was bad because he needed to go to work after morning training.

"Naruto wake up," Sasuke said shaking Naruto softly.

Slowly but surely, Naruto awoke once more, "is the food ready?" He asked.

Sasuke smirked, "Of course, dobe."

Yawning, Naruto got out of bed, changed, and left his room to get some food.

At the table, he found Sakura and Kakashi already eating.

"So where are the other two?" Naruto asked when he didn't see the miniature Sasuke and himself.

Kakashi answered, "They went out to get ramen,"

Naruto was dumbfounded, "What!? Who gave them money to buy ramen?"

His husband replied, "I did,"

Bewildered and a bit hurt Naruto said, "You did? That's not like you..."

Sasuke sighed, "I know, but the little dobe was persistent and I just couldn't say no."

Naruto then interjected, "But you say no to me all the time. And you never go out and get ramen with me,"

"Fine, we can go get ramen later. How does that sound?"

"Absolutely magical." Naruto replied.

Joining the other two, Sasuke and Naruto both sat at the table and ate their bowls of fried rice. Just as Sasuke finished eating, he collected the dirty empty bowls and put them in the sink where Naruto washed them. Just as Naruto finished the door bell rang.

"Sasuke can you get the door for me?" The blonde asked politely.

The raven got up, went to the front door, and opened it. Just as quickly as he opened it he closed it and went back into the kitchen.

"So who was it?" Naruto asked.

"No one of great importance." Sasuke replied.

Out of nowhere, a loud crash was heard near the front door. Naruto left what he was doing and went to check it out instead. Just as the blonde walked into the entrance of the Uchiha Compound, he saw that the door had been blasted out of its hinge and was now broken in two. Standing at the door was no other than Konohamaru.

"Konohamaru!" The hokage yelled angrily, "what have I told you about using the front door?"

Konohamaru answered sheepishly, "Use it properly, but Hokage-sama it wasn't my fault that fu-,"

Naruto interrupted him, "And what have I told you about cursing in my house? And about my husband? And about calling me hokage-sama in my home?"

Konohamaru, looked down and muttered, "Not to and to leave Uchiha-san alone. Oh and to not refer to you as something so formal within your own home. But Naruto, Uchiha-san closed the door in my face and-"

The blonde stopped him and said, "well that still gives you no reason to destroy my door. You could have gone around the back to the backdoor. I was in the kitchen and I would have happily opened it for you. So next time think a little more okay?"

The brunette rolled his eyes, "Fine, and I really am sorry for wrecking your house."

"It's fine just forget about it. Get ready to watch this mornings practice. Just wait in the usual area."

"Okay see yeah there Naruto," Konohamaru finished as he walked out the broken door way.

Naruto went back to the kitchen and glared at his husband, "Why do you bother?"

"I told you it was no one of great importance." Sasuke replied.

"He broke our door into pieces. Now we're going to have to get it fixed." Naruto said, angrily, then continued,"Can't you just be nice to him?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "That's what I have you for, and anyways it's about time for our morning training we should go out to the practice field."

Naruto sighed loudly, "Fine, let's go," Naruto paused and then turned over to Kakashi to say, "Could you, by chance, get the two little replicas of us and bring them to the practice field as well?"

Sasuke immediately said, "I think that's a bad idea, Naru."

Naruto was confused, "How so?

"Well this is their future isn't it? Showing them too much might alter it, would it?" Naruto stopped him.

"I actually thought of something though. What if we make them forget their future when it's time for them to return and just let them enjoy their time here, now, until I can figure out how to get them back?"

Sasuke hadn't thought of that, "That's actually a good idea."

"I'm hokage Sasu, I'm always right, unless Shikamaru tells me otherwise." Naruto stated proudly, then continued, "now let's go to the practice field." Naruto took Sasuke's hand and and they both ran out of the compound together.

* * *

(Time Lapse)

Team 7 was now in the practice field getting ready to watch the hokage and his spouse spar. Konohamaru had already been briefly informed about why the past Team 7 was there so he decided to accompany them.

"So what have you guys thought of your futures so far?" Konohamaru asked to the past.

"Not what I expected..." Answered Naruto, honestly.

"How so? Is it because of Sakura?" The brunette continued.

Naruto scratched his heard, "Well when I imagine marring someone I always imagine myself marrying a woman!"

Konohamaru laughed, "Yeah I kind of did too. Only when I think about it, Uchiha-san isn't as bad as I make him out to be. I just do that to get on Naruto's nerves. Honestly sometimes I might express too much of my own opinion than necessary anyways. He's worked so fucking hard for that guy it's almost unbelievable. All the things he does for him, damn, and that Uchiha bastard. Sometimes I wonder if he does things for him just to make sure the bastard stays with him in the village and doesn't try to -" Konohamaru stopped when he noticed he had already said way too much. Even though he hadn't noticed it, the younger Naruto was on the verge of tears. The adolescent raven was getting frustrated with the "young boy". Kakashi couldn't ignore the fact that it was proven now by several people that Sasuke would one day be a danger to the village and Sakura tried to understand the situation but couldn't.

"You guys look concerned about something, what happened Konohamaru?" The hokage said as he came close to his friend.

Konohamaru didn't think and said exactly the first words that came to him, "The Uchiha bastard that's what happened. You should have never let him back in the village, that evil fucker. I mean it isn't fair! You deserve better than h-" Konohamaru was cut off by Naruto's hand slapping his face.

"Sorry," Naruto muttered softly not looking Komohamaru in the face, "Say what you want about me but never insult Sasuke the way you did, just now, only based on prejudgment."

"That's not prejudgment plus he practically rapes you. And anyways why should he feel my or anyone's sympathy after he's done?"

"Oh I know it's prejudgment because you've never talked or hung out with him." Naruto grinned and rolled his eyes, "What do you know about rape anyways, Konohamaru? And more importantly, for anyone, he doesn't need anyone's sympathy. He only needs forgiveness. If you must know, the will of fire and I personally think sometimes emotions wield chakra itself."

Konohamaru became embarrassed, "Technically I'm your indirect pupil. But, I still think you're wrong about some of what you've said."

Naruto raised a brow, "Really? How so?"

"I don't think chakra comes from emotions or the will of fire. It comes from power and mastery."

Naruto smirked, "Well then answer this, where does true power come from?"

"Mastery?" Konohamaru guessed.

"What's foolish answer," Naruto started, "True power comes from intention and will."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Think of it this way, if you hate someone to the point of wanting to kill them, even after killing them, that hate you harvested will hold you back. Or what you could have done."

Konohamaru giggled, "I feel like when you say that you're referring to someone you know,"

The hokage rolled his eyes, "Indirectly I guess, " Naruto paused then continued, "I mean, I'll recognize that I'm acquainted with of several people that do seem to all have the same sort of problem in a different manner."

"So to have true strength, you need a good intention and strong will?"

"Yep, especially when those intentions are built off things. But one has to be forgiveness. I'm not telling you to forget but to forgive, there is a difference."

"So I just have to forgive?" The brunette asked.

"Yep that's how you learn and become stronger." Naruto replied.

The smaller Team 7 was very surprised at how wise Naruto was now.

"Anyways it's time for the spar. Make sure you guys stay out of our way or we might hurt you..." Naruto finished and left.

Just as the time moved by, so did the time before the beginning of the spar. The adolescents were far enough away so that they wouldn't get hurt and probably could hear but could see. The hokage was in the middle of the training grounds and his husband joined him. The anbu captain was all ready dressed in his uniform, ready for work.

"Why are you all dressed up? " Naruto asked.

Sasuke smirked behind the mask, "Unlike you, I have a mission after this."

Naruto thought about it and then realized something important, "Is there anyway you can pass it off?"

Sasuke looked surprised at him, "Why?"

"Please," Naruto pleaded, "I need you to do me a favor."

"It depends on what it is dobe," Sasuke started, "Sometimes you ask for a lot,"

"Can you take on a different mission instead?" Naruto asked, vaguely.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "what mission?"

"You know I trust you more than anyone an-" Naruto was cut off,

"Thank you for the acknowledgment Naruto but flattery will get you nowhere,"

Naruto decided to just cut to the chase, "Anyways, I need someone to watch over our past selves and you know make sure they don't die, while I try to clear things up with the other village and take care of the rest of the work I'm behind on."

"So you want me to babysit." Sasuke said plain and simple.

Naruto chuckled, "That's a bit of an extreme way of putting it but I guess,"

"Sure," Sasuke said off the bat, "however I want something,"

"And what's that?"

Sasuke hesitated before answering, "I want us to try again."

"Try again?" Naruto was a bit confused.

"You can't be that thick headed dobe." Sasuke insulted.

It finally hit Naruto, "Oh that," Naruto said in almost a distressed voice, "Can't it be something else Sasu? I mean, that, it's only been a year."

"No, almost two now. But, that's exactly why. In five years you'll be giving me the same excuse, if we don't try now."

"No I won't," Naruto defended.

"Yes you will," The raven retorted, "You're stubborn that's how I know. I'm just a little tired of seeing so upset when we talk about that. I know that you still cry at night, sometimes."

It pained Naruto to know that his husband knew that he still suffered from that inside even though it had been almost two years since it happened.

Gritting his teeth Naruto finally gave in, "Fine."

"Usuratonkachi," Sasuke answered, "Honestly don't worry about it now, I know you have a lot on your mind."

Naruto smiled, "Thanks Teme," He finished, the both bumped fists and the spar began.

Naruto put out multiple shadow clones in order to save him some time to think. Sasuke got into the battle and using a very simple chidori and his sharingan he destroyed all the shadow clones.

"You're making this too simple for me dobe! I want you to make it as difficult as possible," Sasuke yelled,

He saw a clone suddenly coming towards him with a rosengan which he managed to dodge. Sasuke shifted his sharingan to the rinnegan.

"Naruto's doing a pretty good job in hiding," Konohamaru said to Team 7, "He's even making Uchiha-san use his rinnegan."

"Rinnegan?" Kakshi asked, "I thought Sasuke had the sharingan."

"Oh he did. He had the Mangekyo Sharingan. He still does in a way but during the war it evolved into the rinnegan."

Sasuke questioned, "War? What war?"

"Oh, Naruto never told you guys?"

"Never told us what?" The smaller Naruto asked.

"I guess I'll tell you since they teach it at the Academy now. There'll be a war that will happen sometime in your lifetime, and many people will die."

"I'm not following, "Naruto stated.

"Well because this group of people called the Akatsuki go out and start capturing the jinchūriki, that's you, to be able to take their tailed beasts away, in-turn killing the jinchuuriki and use them for an even more evil scheme than anything."

"Oh," Naruto answered, "My future sounds difficult and yet looks rewarding in a way. You know at least I'm not miserable or dead."

"True. I kind of feel like that's how you see your life now too," Konohamaru paused the. Looked at the shorter Sasuke, "Hey Uchiha bastard, why aren't you asking for you're life story yet? It's kind of interesting when you think about it."

"Hn. Humor me." Was all Sasuke replied in a monotone voice.

Konohamaru laughed, "Fine, you end up being this emo bastard your entire life lost in what to do or not to do making terrible decisions until the end. A while after the chunnin exams, you leave Konoha to become an S-rank rouge and study under Orochimaru. You eventually kill him and decide to go after some revenge or brother of yours or something like that and you kill him. You also kill that Danzo guy. Then you join the Akatsuki for a little while and get stronger while working with the guy that fucking started the war." Konohamaru paused and looked over at Sasuke, he had a blank face on, "Anyways, you eventually get a wake up call that tells you that what you've been doing is wrong the entire time and change back. You actually helped Naruto win the war in the end."

Just then the older raven went flying threw the sky, wasn't able to get proper footing and landed on his back, near the youngsters. For them it was as if it had come out of nowhere. The Uchiha quickly got up.

"Sorry!" Naruto yelled across the other side of the field, "I honestly didn't mean to throw you that hard!"

"Shit." Sasuke whispered to himself and rolled his eyes to answer, "Let's stop playing with baby jutsu's Naruto!"

"Whatever you say!" Naruto replied.

Things were starting to heat up as Sasuke performed another Jutsu that summoned what looked somewhat like ribs covered in flames. He repelled most of the clone's, Naruto made, attacks causing Naruto to have to rethink this next attack.

Kakashi watched closely as the older Sasuke changed the form of the Amaterasu to the Susanoo. The sensei was very shocked the Uchiha could actually do this because summoning Susanoo is a very rare ability.

"Give me the strongest jutsu you've got dobe," Sasuke said,

Naruto came back out to the clearing and made a hand sign. Suddenly, a feeling of an absolute power overshadowed the area and everyone looks in the direction where the feeling is coming from. The puffs of smoke clear to reveal Naruto standing on the Kyuubi. Panic arises at first in the kids and there sensei however, Konohamaru seems to be so calm about it. This caused them to be a bit more relaxed as well.

"I'll make sure Kurama and I give it all we've got!" Naruto shouted. Naruto and Kurama started to make the giant chakra balls in in the sky and just when he thought it was large enough, Naruto shot it at Sasuke.

Luckily, Sasuke had enough strength to revert the attack and sent it back to Naruto. The blonde hadn't expected the move from the Uchiha since he had never been able to revert on of his giant chakra arose panicked in his system and ended up giving him no time to retreat since he had used all his time distracted, staring at the situation in awe. The older Naruto landed hard on the ground and didn't get up. Everyone started to panic but the older Sasuke looked very calm about the situation. Walking over to his unconscious dobe, the raven picked him up and carried him, bridal style.

"Let's get back to the house," the older Uchiha started, "I think Naruto's had enough practice for today."

Kakashi agreed and with his students followed the elder Sasuke back to his house.

* * *

(Time Lapse)

Eventually after Sasuke had set Naruto down on their couch and let him rest the older the blonde started to come around.

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto said as he awoke.

"Right here dobe," His husband answered as he kissed his Dob's forehead, "You did well today but you still lost." Sasuke finished smirking.

Naruto smiled, "I guess that makes us even in our score of wins to loses for each then."

Sasuke nodded in agreement.

The blonde slowly got up and walked towards the now destroyed front door.

"Where do you think you're going dobe?"Sasuke started.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "I'm going to work, where else?"

Sasuke shrugged then said, "It's just, you took a hard hit and I'm worried about you."

The blonde gave a foxy grin and replied, "Awe, thanks Sasu. I'm happy you're concerned about my health but I'm hokage and paperwork cannot be delayed."

Reaching his broken front door the blonde yelled, "Love You." To his lover and left.

Sasuke rolled his eyes walked into the kitchen to tell Sakura to follow Naruto since she was supposed to leave with him...it seemed his husband had completely forgotten.

The younger Sakura rushed out of the house to catch up with the older Naruto and Sasuke sat at the kitchen table for quite some time reading the news paper.

"I can't believe I have to babysit," The older Uchiha mumbled to himself.

"Babysit? Babysit who?" Naruto asked.

"Us, you idiot." The younger Uchiha commented.

Kakashi took a seat across from the older Uchiha, "So Sasuke, Konohamaru filled us in a little on your...interesting life. Are you still consisted an S-Rank nin?"

The two younger ninjas fell silent. The raven groaned in frustration, "I'm actually on probation right now. However if I do something out of place, I get house arrest for two months."

"Why are you on probation? Isn't the punishment for treason execution?" Kakashi stated.

Sasuke nodded, "Indeed, but I guess you could say I was in luck that Naruto had become hokage and was able to convince the council otherwise."

The raven then smirked remembering back to everything that had happened about four years ago.

"And how's the sex life doing?" Kakashi asked with what Sasuke would imagine being his smirk.

"Look, let me let you know this as of right now, if you pry into my life anymore than you have to, I'll make sure you end up in Suna instead of past Konoha." The older raven threatened.

"Wouldn't that land you in that two month house arrest you were talking about?" Kakashi said.

Sasuke shrugged, "It wouldn't really matter to me, actually you might even be doing me a favor. The person that'd be stuck watching me would be Naruto so I wouldn't mind at all."

"Sasuke, I'm bored." Naruto announced to the older Uchiha.

"Alright, then let's go out. I need to see someone today," Sasuke said casually.

All four ninjas got up and left the compound to go meet Sasuke's friends.

* * *

**hey guys! Idk if u can tell but I kinda had to use my imagination since of course this is is told from the perspective of people in the future as well. I might add little things from the manga as we go along just because this is told like that but the whole idea of the manga and what's going on now won't be included until it's revealed in the anime because I know there are ppl out there that only watch the anime and I have to respect that and not spoil too much for them. So I just want to clear that up! I hope u guys like this chapter and please review! :D (sorry if I bs'd so e lines and stuff but if Uve read my stuff before then u know me... I have to keep the story going to beagle to get the action as fast as possible. :P)**


	6. The Hyuuga Residence

**Futures of Our Past**

**by: Naruto7771**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own the rights to my imagination!**

**Warning this fanfict contains: SasuNaru, KibaHina, yaoi, other couples, Narutompreg, AU?, etc.**

* * *

**(Perspective Change)**

After the hokage had left the adolescent Sakura at the hospital, he walked on to the hokage tower. Once he had arrived Shikamaru he had told him that there were some people in his office waiting for him and that it was crucial that he speak with them. Puzzled, Naruto left to his office right away.

Opening the door, hesitantly, Naruto walked into his office casually. It was silent until he heard someone cry in disbelief, "You're the hokage?!"

When the hokage looked over he saw a girl with long blonde hair, two young boys, one skinny and the other rotund, and lastly there sensei who was smoking a cigaret. The girl had been the one to make the comment.

Naruto smirked and answered, "And if I am?"

She rolled her eyes, "Ugh. How can a guy like you be hokage? I mean you just barely made it out of the Academy. How am I to believe you are actually the hokage?"

"Why don't you speak with my advisor about this bullshit? I have a lot of work on my hands right now and I need as much time as I can get." Naruto said, almost coldly.

"Okay, fine." Ino continued persistently.

"Damn you've really put me in a bad mood now and to think I came here pretty cheery. But if you insist." Naruto walked to the door and yelled out the hallway, "SHIKAMARU!"

He walked back into his office and sat in his chair. "Would it be okay to presume that you don't know how you got here?"

There sensei, Asuma, nodded, "One minute we're training and the next we're here."

Older Shikamaru walked through the door just then, "What is it Hokage-sama? Is there really a need to yell?"

"Explain that I'm hokage and that you're my advisor because she doesn't believe me." Naruto wined.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "Honestly Naruto I probably wouldn't believe you either. I mean sometimes you act worse than a five year old."

Naruto felt offended and Ino just laughed at him then Shikamaru continued, "But in truth, I enjoy being you're advisor. I mean, even though it's a drag sometimes, at least the village hasn't burnt down to the ground yet."

Naruto chuckled, "Don't jinx it Shikamaru. Anyways you mind informing me on a little before story because I definitely know they weren't here yesterday, 'cause I was here."

Shikamaru sighed, "I don't really know myself I kind of just found them on my way home."

The hokage thought about his advisor's response and told him, "Can you reschedule the meetings I have this afternoon? I think I'm going to pay a visit to Hinata."

The brunette then said, "Not that I'm questioning your decision but what for?"

The blonde looked to Shikamaru and said, "To see if my deduction to this predicament is correct."

"And that would be?" The brunette asked.

"That is that not only is Team 7 and Team 10 here but so may Team 8 and Team 9. Those are the only ones I've concluded to be possibilities. But since they haven't shown up, I'm going to go to Hinata's place to check. Wanna come with, Shikamaru?"

"Nah, I'll pass."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Whatever, just keep track of the teams that show up. I know we have a lot on our hands with the treaty and the chunnin exam but we have to look after these kids too."

Team 10 payed attention to conversation between both men.

The brunette asked, "Who's taking care of the kids on Team 7? I mean you're working, so is Sakura, and Sasuke's on a miss-"

The blonde cut him off, "Actually I got Sasuke to back out of the mission and take care of the kids."

In disbelief Shikamaru replied, "Really?"

"Yep. But anyways, who's taking care of the team?" Naruto started, "I mean you could always split the team in half and have half at one home and the other half in the another."

Sighing the brunette replied, carefully choosing his words, "Naruto, my house can only fit so many people. The same goes for Choji's place. Why don't you take care of them? You're house is pretty large and the only other person that lives with you is Sasuke."

Ino quickly responded to the name mentioned, "Sasuke?! Sasuke-kun is here!? Wait why does he live with Naruto?"

"Actually it's more the other way around. I think Naruto lives with Sasuke." Commented Shikamaru.

"What?!" Ino wailed, "Why? How?"

Rolling his eyes Naruto said with a hint of sarcasm, "Sasuke's currently on probation and he's pretty close to a two month house arrest, again, so it's easier to watch him."

Strangely Shikamaru smirked, "Plus Naruto is Sasuke's wife."

Jolting at the information but thinking it was sarcasm, Ino hesitated, "Could you run that last comment by me again?"

Naruto had hid his face in his arms, he was blushing madly.

Rolling his eyes the brunette said, "You know I don't joke Ino. I was very serious when I said, Naruto is Sasuke's wife."

Ino became frantic but Naruto only tried to push the subject at hand away. He didn't want to discuss his love life anymore than what had already been said. Naruto didn't dare look at anyone's eyes, he quickly got up, and uttered, "We might as well as leave now. I mean I have to go all the way to the Hyuuga residence plus I want to make sure that Sasuke hasn't killed anyone yet."

"What about the issue on the treaty?" Shikamaru commented.

Sighing Naruto said, "I was actually going to ask you what would be best to do in our case. I had two ideas but I guess all trying to do is prevent another war from breaking out."

Nodding, as if being able to read Naruto's mind, the brunette said, "I see, well, I'll work on it then."

"Sounds good." Naruto said, giving a foxy grin. And with that said the hokage took Team 10 and left the Hokage Tower to run his errands.

**(Location: Hyuuga Residence, Time: Yesterday)**

As Team 8 walked on in a place that both looked familiar and yet felt foreign to them, Hinata Hyuuga caught out of the corner of her eye the large Hyuuga Residence.

Shyly she suggested, "L-let's just s-stay in my home for tonight. I'll e-explain everything to my f-father."

The team agreed since it was now dark and followed her. Before they got to the door of the home they found Team 9 also on there way there. They had had the same idea. Even though Neji, a member of Team 9, and Hinata were cousins they weren't close. Neji hated the main-house family. Guy-sensei knocked on the door and both teams waited for a reply.

When the door slid open they found to there surprise that a large dog came running out and jumped on the adolescent Kiba. The older dog licked his face and wagged it's tail happily.

A somewhat familiar voice came from inside the house calling the dog, "Akamaru! Get back here!"

The dog ignored his owner's command. Suddenly a man came running out who somewhat looked like Kiba. He was a lot taller and older though. The man grabbed his dog and pulled him off of the boy.

"I'm so sorry. Akamaru usually doesn't do stuff like that. Come on Akamaru leave these people alone." The owner said not really paying attention to who he was talking to. However his dog rebelliously bit the owner causing him to lose his grip on the dog. The large dog, Akamaru, growled at his owner and laid next to the younger Kiba.

**"Y**ou've been acting strange all afternoon." The adult Kiba said.

"Kiba, what's going on?" Another familiar voice said and out stepped a woman that looked a lot like Hinata but was older, had large breasts, and two small kids clinging to her purple jacket.

"Wait you're Kiba?" Kurenai-sensei said somewhat shocked.

Kiba blinked when he looked at the woman that was speaking to him, "Kurenai-sensei? Wow, you look younger. Did you do something to your hair as well?"

"Kiba!" Hinata managed to speak out, "That's very o-offensive."

"What!? I said she looked young that's a compliment." Kiba pointed out.

Hinata rolled her eyes and sighed; then out of the corner of her eye she saw a sight she thought she would never see again, "N-Neji?"

Neji knew that the woman who had said his name was indeed Hinata but he didn't expect what happened next to occur. She had left he children at the door and had come running, knelt down on both knees in tears and just hugged a minute of this bewildering action, he pushed her away.

"Why are you crying Hinata?" Neji asked sternly.

Sobbing Hinata said, "It's j-just, I-I haven't s-seen you in years. It's just so good to see you again."

Neji began to get frustrated, "What are you talking about? And where are we?"

Hinata got off of her knees, turned to her husband, and said, "Kiba we should get Sakura and Hokage-sama they'll be so pleased."

Kiba sighed, "Sakura's probably at home asleep and so is the hokage; we can see them tomorrow."

Hinata smiled sadly, on the inside she didn't want to wait, "You're right."

The older Kiba suggested, "Let's go inside and talk this out with everyone,"

Both teams followed the husband and wife into there home. Sitting in what looked kinda like a living room, the older Hinata started while making tea for everyone, "To answer one of Neji's earlier questions, you're all in the Hyuuga Residence of Konoha but it kind of looks like you guys are the only ones that don't really recognize Konoha."

"Well the truth is we were training for the chunnin exams and then next thing we knew we were falling in mid-air. We landed about a few miles from the village entrance." Guy-sensei said.

"Same here,"Kurenai agreed.

"Well since you've all been training I think everyone should just drink there tea, take a bath, and go to bed. Like Hinata said earlier, we can speak with the hokage tomorrow. He'll probably have an idea on how to approach whatever situation you're in." Kiba finished.

With that said both teams did as the couple said. Showers and rooms were provided for everyone and they were treated as guests.

**(Location: Hyuuga Residence Time: Next Day/ The story's current day)**

After breakfast, everyone once more sat in the living room. Kurenai-sensei then asked the older Hinata, "Where did Kiba go? I haven't seen him." Her sensei had been referring to the girl's husband.

Hinata smiled, "He left very early this morning for a mission."

The two small children that had been hiding behind Hinata yesterday suddenly came out with toys in their small hands. The two children were made up of a boy and a girl. The boy looked more like his father and the girl looked more like her mother.

Hinata smiled and said to Kurenai-sensei, "The girl is named Sawa, which means help and harmony. The boy is named Yori, which means truth."

All the woman's former sensei could do was smile, "They're so adorable. I just wish I had children myself now." The woman's sensei chuckled but this brought up a concerning memory for Hinata.

Once she was able to get everyone's attention she said, "When the hokage a-arrives, p-please don't say anything about kids around him."

The whole room was quiet for a second until Tenten broke the silence with the question everyone wanted answered, "Why? What's got the hokage so sensitive about kids?"

Hinata sighed and replied, "It's not that he's sensitive it's more that he's still grieving. Almost two years ago, now, Hokage-sama's family lost their first and only child before it even had a chance to be born. Ever since then, Hokage-sama hasn't quite been himself. But he's been both a great hokage and friend. I'm just hoping everything gets better for him. He's had it pretty rough."

Tenten smiled. She was happy Hinata supported her team the hokage even though the hard times. The. She asked bluntly, "How do you know he's actually going to show up here? The hokage I mean."

Hinata chuckled, "I just have a feeling he will."

A few minutes later, Hinata heard a knock on the door and she left mid-conversation with someone to go answer it.

Smiling his foxy smile Naruto, fully dressed in his hokage attire, said, "Good morning Hinata. My isn't this a fine day?"

Hinata looked out the door a bit more to see the birds chirping on a cherrie blossom tree near by.

She replied, with a smile, "It is a beautiful day."

"I kinda need to talk to you about something." Naruto hinted but was quickly interrupted by Yori who screamed from inside the house, "Uncle Naruto! You're here! You're here!" The boy ran to Naruto and hugged him with all his might.

The blonde just smiled and ruffled the boy's hair gently.

Hinata became sad as Naruto smiled knowing it was only an act. She knew that on the inside, Yori pained Naruto due to the fact that he reminded him of a child he could have had.

Hinata suggested going inside and at first Naruto seemed like he wasn't paying attention until Hinata suggested it again and Naruto agreed with her somehow making his legs move and taking them inside.

As he entered the house he told Hinata that he had some guests with him and that he wished to bring them inside as well but only with her permission. She nodded and he left to get them. Hinata returned to the living room full of people.

Kurenai-sensei said to her, "You look pleased," Acknowledging the smile on woman's face.

Hinata blushed, responding, "Hokage-sama is here."

The room suddenly became dead quiet, probably due to the anxiety both teams had to want to know who the hokage of this world was.

Walking into the living room they saw Team 10 with there sensei Asuma and behind him followed a tall, fox-like blonde with a peculiar grin on his face.

Both Team 8 and Team 9 knew that it was Naruto but were stuck in too much disbelief to say anything.

The hokage smiled and sat on Hinata's coach and asked Hinata, "Did you and Kiba remodel this place? It look different from the last I was here."

Hinata smiled and nodded, "I'm surprised that you n-noticed. They were extremely minor ch-changes, though."

"Yeah but even the most minor of changes should always be acknowledged. It looks nice by the way." Naruto said, pointing at the new flower arrangement on the coffee table that had also been moved around.

"Thank you, but if you don't mind me a-asking, why are you here Naruto-kun?" Shyly the older Hinata asked.

Smirking Naruto answered, "Business, but I'm happy that I got to leave the office for once. I have so much work to do it's unbelievable."

Hinata chuckled, "I understand, Kiba told me the chunnin exams are coming up in a few months."

Groaning the hokage replied, "Don't remind me, I still have a lot of work to do setting everything up and getting proctors for each exam but with all the paperwork and meetings I've had to go to I haven't even had time to look into any of that."

Hinata politely asked then, "So what business do you have here?"

"I just wanted to know if you wanted Team 8 and Team 9 out of your hands since Kiba left for a mission today. I mean you have kids and all so I don't want to add more work into your life than you need. As of right now I have Team 7 and Team 10 with me so I wouldn't mind but I think Sasuke would,"Naruto finished, giggling.

"What's so funny?" Hinata asked.

"Well Sasuke and I had a give-and-take sort of deal and to get what he wanted he has to "babysit" Team 7, or at least as of right now."

Worried, Hinata said, "Are you sure that was a wise idea, Naruto-kun?"

Shaking his head Naruto smiled and answered surely, "Of course not,"

The jaws of every genin in in the room dropped.

"But, honestly, I did need someone to watch them. This might even teach Sasuke a thing or two so I'm hoping it's for the best. I'm just as worried as you are though. I haven't seen them all day. But I do want to pay him a visit after here because I want to make sure he hasn't killed anyone yet." Naruto finished sarcastically.

Ino interrupted the conversation, "I don't get it. What do you talk about Sasuke-kun as if he were a rebel?"

Naruto smirk, "That's because that's exactly what Sasuke is. Up until a few years ago he was classified as an S-Rank nin in the bingo book. He should have been executed but I was able to change the council's mind about that."

Then the adolescent Kiba spoke, "No offense Naruto but why would you ever want to change the council's mind about executing a dangerous S-Rank nin especially if it's Sasuke,"

"Because Sasuke's my comrade and I mean I can't just watch him get executed after he's had a change of heart. Put yourself in my position, if Hinata were to be executed for all the same things Sasuke's done wouldn't you do the same?" Naruto questioned causing Kiba to blush madly.

"Anyways it's not like I have him running around the village causing mayhem. Or at least I try not to. I actually put him to work as an Anbu captain to help him rebuild a good reputation. For right now that's the most I can do. Plus I never usually send him off on missions longer than 3 months. Honestly I think it'll be good to have him here for a while anyways,"

The older Hinata agreed, "I think so too Naruto-kun but are you s-sure he'll let them stay at your place?"

"I'm sure I can easily convince him," Naruto grinned.

Tenten spoke up then, "What I'm confused about is why the hokage would needs Sasuke's permission for us to live with him,"

Hinata answered, "Well that's because Naruto and Sasuke live together."

Kurenai-sensei then said, "I'm confused as well I mean doesn't Naruto have a wife?"

Naruto blushed as Ino commented, "Naruto...have a wife...like that would ever happen. If anything Naruto is the wife,"

There were many blank looks on the faces of the young ninjas.

Ino sighed, "Naruto and Sasuke are gay. There I said it."

Jaws dropped once more and Naruto's face when from light pink to scarlet.

Hinata quickly said, "Well even though Naruto-kun loves Sasuke-san, he still does great work as hokage and after a long day he cooks for Uchiha-san and cleans the house."

Naruto then chuckled at what Hinata had said, "I guess that makes my responsibilities endless. Like I said earlier though, I don't really care if I keep them 'cause it's just Sasuke and I. I think Kiba would murder me if I left you all alone to tend to the needs of so many people plus your family,"

"But still Naruto-kun,-" Then Hinata was interrupted by Naruto.

"Don't worry about Sasuke too much anyways, trust me it's not worth your time and effort. He'll be fine with it and if he's not it won't really matter cause the one thing we're best at is fighting against each other. We go from as small as the silent treatment to physically trying to kill each other." Naruto finished sarcastically.

Hinata chuckled then said, "Whatever you think would be best Naruto-kun."

Pausing, Naruto thought about the subject then said, "Actually why don't I take them till Kiba gets back? He'll be back at the end of the week so he can just stop by the house and pick them up. Plus, I honestly don't think Sasuke could handle going a week with the house full of people. I think he enjoys the quiet environment."

Ino chuckled, "You're not quiet Naruto."

Naruto smiled, "Yeah but when I'm at work and if he's not on a mission then he's usually home alone all day. The house is pretty big and quiet but he likes it like that. I actually don't know what he does in the house all day but I think it's best I don't bother finding out."

Tenten then commented, "You say that as if there's something to be scared of."

Naruto rolled his eyes and crossed him arms on his chest, "Of course there's something to be scared of with Sasuke around. He's a pervert!"

The jaws that had dropped then closed earlier had, once again, dropped open in astonishment.

Ino looked like she was on the verge of tears, "But," she started, "how could it have turned out like this?"

Naruto knew the answer was simple, "Its because of Kakashi-sensei's doing mostly. When Sasuke and Kakashi hang out it's as if they're on a mission. At least I know he's with Kakashi though, even though they're probably talking about stuff I'd rather not know of."

No one bothered questioning Naruto further about the subject.

The hokage then noticed the time and said to Hinata, "I think I should get going. I've got a lot to do today so I can't waste time. Sorry Hinata."

"It's okay. Just don't f-fight with Sasuke-san okay? You know, for the safety of the teams." Hinata pleaded.

"Okay, but only if he starts the fight will I actually fight back." Naruto winked at Hinata.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata said a bit concerned.

"Just kidding, don't worry so much Hinata." Naruto said.

Suddenly there was a scratchy noise coming form the door, "I wonder," Hinata said to herself as she see what it was.

When she opened the door a cat came running inside the house. This caused the Akamaru to go berserk and start chasing after the cat in the house. Soon enough the young zealous Naruto came running in and behind him a determined adolescent Sasuke,

"Where's the cat?" They both asked in union,

The hokage had then notice that Kakashi and his Sasuke were no where to be found so he asked, "Hold on, before I tell you where the cat is, I want to know where Kakashi and Sasuke are."

Naruto smiled and answered, "That's easy they're right behind us."

As both adolescent Naruto and Sasuke looked back and saw that neither Kakashi nor older Sasuke were there. Both boys were in awe. The young blonde then said, "That's not fair! They tricked us! They said if we caught that cat they would give me more money to buy ramen and would tell Sasuke some information he wanted to know."

Hinata could feel vibes of anger flowing off of the hokage. Naruto then gripped his fingers into a fist and said to himself, "The bastard's gonna pay for this."

Sasuke just rolled his eyes and sat on the large couch.

Embarrassed Naruto looked at Hinata and said, "Sorry about everything Hinata. I have to go find Kakahsi and Sasuke now. Could you possibly do me the favor of bringing them to my place when you can of course? You don't have to worry about the door; Konohamaru broke it this morning."

Smiling, Hinata replied, "Of course."

Naruto stood up, said his farewell, and left to go find his lover and sensei.

* * *

**Hey again! Okay this is Another chapter lol I put one out Easter Day and one out again today...I just thought since this was being told from like Hinata and Kiba and other character's points of view oh wtf why not put it out just because XD I hope u guys like the story so far I'm trying my best but honestly tell me if u hate it cause I actually really like this story and it's the one I've been putting my heart and soul into...**


	7. The Legendary Bedtime Story

**The Futures of Our Past ** **Ch.7**

**By: Naruto7771/Nicki7771**

**Warning: SasuNaru, NarutoMpreg, other ships, yaoi, etc.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto I only own the story.**

Kakashi walked with his now former student down the streets of Konoha and he could tell the vibes that the public around Sasuke was giving off was extremely negative. Soon enough, they reached there destination and strangely enough Kakashi knew where he was. This was the front door to his apartment.

Sasuke knocked on the door and patiently waited for an answer.

After a few minutes, a tall, slender gray-haired man opened the door. It was Kakashi however the only difference was that he was older because he looked almost exactly the same.

As both Kakashi's just stared at each other amused, Sasuke introduced both of them to each other quickly and let himself in.

The older Kakashi rolled his eyes and both of Kakashi's followed him inside.

Slumping on the couch Sasuke sighed heavily. The younger Kakashi stood by the kitchen's entrance while his older self stood on the other side leaning against a wall.

"I couldn't help but notice you might be concerned about something," The older Kakashi started, "May I ask what?"

"It's confidential," The raven said staring at the younger Kakashi. When their eyes met it's as if they almost had a full conversation within that silence. The younger Kakashi keeping his silence, escaped to the kitchen leaving the older Kakashi and Sasuke by themselves to talk.

"Alright now that we're alone what it's been bothering you?" The gray haired man asked.

Sasuke then got out a small prescribed medical container that held a tablet in it and threw it to Kakashi, who caught it. As he read the medicine's name Kakashi raised a brow, "Where did you get this?"

Sasuke nodded, "It doesn't matter just what do you think?,"

Kakashi answered, "Doesn't matter? Sasuke you do know this is a prescribed sex enhancer don't you?"

Rolling his eyes, the Uchiha replied, "I know that, it's just I was thinking since it also forces the ovary to produce more eggs maybe Naruto-"

Kakashi stopped him there, "Sasuke, honestly, I've helped you through a lot of of things but take my advice when I say this, you know one seme to another, this isn't going to help your relationship. I think it might end it actually. It's very risky."

"Hn," was all Sasuke said.

"Is it really that bad?" Kakashi asked breaking the silence that had lasted almost an eternity.

"It's not where it's that bad, it's more it's this burden that exists but I'm not the only one bearing it, and it looks like he's suffering more than I am because of it." The Uchiha truthfully said, "I wish I could lessen it but he just puts on this stupid smile and act for everyone so to makes it look like he's not suffering when really he is when no one is around to see it. If it weren't for that, honestly Kakashi, I wouldn't even have considered this."

Kakashi tossed the bottle back to him and sighed, "Like I said Sasuke, I don't thinks it's a wise game to get caught up in but if you must think ahead and don't mess up."

Sasuke nodded and said, "I know that much but I'll think about what you said."

Kakashi nodded then asked, "So how are the chunnin exams coming along?"

Rolling his eyes, the Uchiha answered, "He's behind on all his work. I think he bit off more than he could chew in this short amount of time."

Shrugging Kakashi replied, "You never know he might just surprise us."

"He never seizes to amaze me, so I wouldn't be that surprised if he does."

Kakashi then remembered something important, "I'm aware that a certain birthday is on the rise shortly."

The Uchiha nodded, "Don't remind me. I think Naruto is plotting something..."

Right then a knock was heard at the door. The older Kakashi sighed and left to go answer it.

As he opened the door, an angry, familiar blonde barged through the door, "Sasuke! What did I tell you about watching Team 7?"

Sasuke sighed and remarked, "I was watching them. We're just playing a game right now that's all."

Rolling his eyes Naruto said, "Oh really? Because they just went running into Hinata's house chasing a cat."

Sasuke shrugged, "That's the game. They catch the cat, I give them what they want."

"Don't be so childish Sasu-" Before the blonde could continue on his rant he was cut off by the raven's lips pressed upon his own. Softening into it, the blonde almost fell into the haze until the younger Kakashi walked into the room and made the situation awkward.

In the end the Uchiha and the blonde agreed to just meet up at home. Saying their good-byes to the older Kakashi, they both (and younger Kakashi) went there separate ways to later meet back at home. Just by Naruto's attitude though, Sasuke knew what was coming for him. And it brought the anticipation for the season into his mind.

**(Time Lapse)**

Sasuke and Kakashi eventually made it back to the compound.

Upon there arrival, Sasuke noted some "new" faces. Sighing loudly, Sasuke sat on the couch. Before anyone could say anything, Sasuke said, "I don't care what you do just don't destroy the house."

All the adolescents in the teams then scattered as the kids ran off to play within the huge compound. All the sensei's stayed behind with the older Uchiha.

"Are you sure it's safe and alright for them to run around your estate?" Kurenai-sensei asked.

Sasuke nodded, "As long as they don't break anything I don't care. Oh I forgot Naruto doesn't want them on this part of the estate but they can mess with whatever they want anywhere else." Sasuke made a hand gesture that spun in a 360 motion.

"Well, that information would have been useful about ten minutes ago." Asuma commented.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, and asked, "Do you guys want anything to drink?"

Kurenai-sensei asked for water. Sasuke went to the kitchen and got two cups one with water and the other with some sake in it. He handed the on with water to Kurenai-sensei and he proceeded to drinking the one filled with sake.

"Drinking this early in the day already?" Kakashi remarked as he watched Sasuke scarf down the sake.

"When your in charge of all these kids, you need it." The Uchiha said with a scowl on his face.

"So," Kurenai-sensei started, "Why don't you tell us about yourself now?"

Sasuke smirked, "Trust me," he started, "I'm the last person you want to know about."

Kurenai then said, "Well we were told you live with the hokage because of personal reasons. So how did that come to be?"

Sasuke sighed, "Um, it's a long story but you know things change as time does. It's not like we're the lovey dovey kind of couple but we have a serious relationship. Plus it's not like all our weeks are spectacular so we just have to live through them day by day."

Kakashi stared at Sasuke as if almost not believing him. Almost. However then came the fateful question from Kurenai, "Hinata said something about a dead child. What was she talking about?"

Sasuke swallowed the sip of alcohol hard at the same time proceeded to smashing the glass in his fist. He hadn't really noticed he'd cut his hand until after he snapped out of his anger haze. Taking a deep breath he got up, got down on his knees, and started picking up the shards of glass. Once he was done the raven went to get the mop and mopped the area to make sure he had cleared the floor of glass and threw away the large shards.

As he sat back down on the couch, he noticed his hand was still bleeding but ignored it. Then he saw that the adults in the room were all staring at him, most likely awaiting a reply.

"If I tell you what happened you have to swear on your lives that you'll never bring it up again, especially when Naruto's around." The raven said and everyone agreed to keep the secret.

Sighing the Uchiha said, "Well something that would be important to know before all this is that all jinchuurikis can get pregnant. Doesn't matter the gender. Anyways, after the dobe and I officially got hitched we enjoyed ourselves maybe a little too much and he ended up pregnant soon after."

Smirking the raven continued, "Everything was great because that was when he moved in and I started work as an Anbu captain." Then Sasuke's smirk turned into an emotionless face that became hard to read however he continued, "He was only pregnant for about five month when he lost the baby, I'll never forget the day..." Sasuke said trailing off deep in thought.

Kakashi the asked,"How did Naruto lose the baby?"

"He was attacked. I wasn't home because I had been away on a mission but the day I got back I found him bleeding all over the kitchen floor. By the end of everything we found out the baby wasn't alive because the dobe had been stabbed straight though his stomach causing him to eventually have a miscarriage from distress and possibly the stab too. There's nothing else we could do. It was already too late." Sasuke said calmly.

Gai-sensei was in tears. He ran out of the room crying.

Kurenai-sensei then said, "That's awful. Who would do such a thing?"

Sasuke shrugged, "I don't really know, but there are lots of people out there who want me dead so I wouldn't be surprised if that was just there way of trying to get revenge."

Asuma took out a cigarette and went out side to smoke.

Sasuke slouched against the couch, "I honestly hate to see him suffer like this. I prefer to see the a real stupid smile on his face than see him in agony and deprived because of this. I just need him to move on. That's all I wish for him."

Kakashi saw then that even though this Sasuke had been considered an S-rank criminal once, he wasn't completely soulless. Sasuke understood pain and that his spouse was suffering. If this Sasuke were his student, Kakashi would have commended him for such a wise response.

"I blame myself completely thought for what happened. I should have been out on a mission while he was five months pregnant anyways. I should've been there for him when he needed me. He just...This is my house and he lives here and got hurt here. My kid doesn't even exist anymore...the one the two of us made together...I can't take away the fact that he probably thinks this place is a death trap."

Using his still bloody hand, Sasuke covered his now closed eyed and let his long awaited tears fall.

His once sensei understood then, that not only was one os his students suffering but so was the other rivaling student only the difference was one denied it and the other accepted and hid it.

**(Time Lapse)**

The rest of the afternoon went by smoother than expected. The older Uchiha knew that in about half an hour his blonde would be home and things would settled down because of the fact that Naruto liked to take charge. It wasn't until about the last fifteen minutes that things started to get out of hand. Kids were running everywhere and doing things they shouldn't have been doing but it wasn't until Sasuke noticed the younger Sasuke and Naruto sneaking into that room and he practically threw himself at them.

"What are you doing?" He asked angrily.

"We just wanted to look inside." Naruto said innocently.

The younger Sasuke then backed up, "I mean this is my house, I have just as much a right to go into every room as you do."

"Hn," Sasuke remarked to the cocky comment, "Well, this goes for everyone, this room is off limits."

"Why?" The blonde asked.

"Because I said so." The Uchiha said.

The younger Naruto then ignored him and left with the younger Sasuke. The Uchiha knew this wouldn't be the last time they would try to sneak into this room but it was precious to both him and Naruto so he wanted to keep it preserved.

As Sasuke headed to the kitchen he heard his blonde mate arrived and just the thought filled him with utter joy.

Seeing Naruto greet the senseis, Sasuke went into the kitchen and waited for him. After a few minutes Naruto walked into the kitchen and said, "Hey,"

They were completely alone. The raven took advantage of the opportunity and took the blonde's lips to meet with his own. Their kiss got fiercer the blonde was leaning against the kitchen counter but, due to Kakashi's harrumphing, they decided to break apart causing the blonde to moan. Blushing, Naruto left to start dinner and Sasuke went in the other direction to get the plates and set the table. The blonde noticed that there was a bit of blonde on his hands from when his husband had grabbed him and forced him to lean.

"Sasu," Naruto called to his husband, "Why is your hand covered in blood?"

The raven didn't really have much time to think up a good lie so he said, "One of the kids got hurt and I just forgot to wash off the blood that's all."

The blue-eyed boy looked at him suspiciously, as if trying to decide where to believe him or not.

The blonde then replied, "I don't know if your lying or not, but if you are I hope it's for a good reason."

"You wouldn't want to hear it," Sasuke finished and left to set the table.

Naruto nodded, he was too exhausted to even think about fighting with his husband tonight.

Once the table was set and the food was made, Sasuke and Naruto went out to call everyone for dinner. People were eating on the table, on the couch, and on the floor, due to the lack of space. Since Naruto and Sasuke were only two people there dinning room table only sat about six to eight. It was larger than normal for decoration purposes but it helped for situations like these.

After dinner the dobe clean the dishes with a little help. However he found that the later it got the rowdier the kids got. In the end with help from the senseis they were able to get all the kids showered,clothed and everything cleaned up.

Everyone was in the living room when Ino asked, "Can we have a bedtime story Naruto?"

The hokage looked over to his lover who nodded his head. Naruto agreed and sat on the floor and so did the children in suit.

"So there once were these two brothers that lived with there father a long time ago. The two brothers names where Indra and Asura. Indra was the eldest of the two and known as the prodigy, however unlike Indra, Asura was considered to be unskilled and useless." Naruto paused and then continued, "On there father's death bed, Asura was selected to carry on his dreams of peace for the world. Indra got jealous because he thought it was his birthright as first born to carry out such a thing so he fought Asura. When the fight started follows and friends joined them to help there team out, both went on to make the most famous clans this shinobi world knows about. They say even after both of there bodies were destroyed, there chakras still remained and was passed along within there incarnates." The blonde paused again and then said, "But before that, Asura also split this huge scary beast called the Ten-Tailed beast up into nine not so scary beasts and gave them all names. The nine had already existed but they hadn't been named. By giving them a name, a Asura came to love each and every one of them and hoped that in time they would be a single entity." A smile was spread across The older blonde's face.

"Who were the incarnates?" Lee asked out of the blue.

"Yeah and what were the clans?" Ino asked in suite.

"What about the beasts names?" Asked Kiba.

Naruto looked once again to his lover but this time found bother and replied, "Well, strangely enough both incarnates have been clans men of both clans. The first set were the first hokage and Madara Uchiha. The clan Indra started was the Uchiha Clan and the clan Asura started was the Senju clan. However, as incarnates come they go as well. Now, as for Tail-Beat names-" Naruto was stopped.

Shikamaru pointed out something, "You missed a set."

"What?" Naruto asked.

"I said you missed a set. You know a set of incarnates. You only said one set but you claim that two existed. Who is in the second pair?" He asked.

"Well I guess you're going to have to figure it out on your own." Was all the older blonde replied and then added, "Kurama, that's the name Asura gave to the nine tailed beast."

The the older Naruto then got up and walked towards his lover and said to the children, "Its late. You guys should get to bed. Tomorrow will be a new day."

"Are you Asura's current incarnate?" Neji asked.

Naruto looked over behind his shoulder, smirking, "Maybe. Maybe not." He replied, winking.

Almost every child's mouth dropped. They knew it then that if Naruto was the Asura incarnate, then that's meant that Sasuke was...the Indra incarnate.

"Wait! If you both are incarnates then how does that even works? Like your relationship?" Tenten asked.

The tall, blonde said, "Just like you can easily turn love into hate, you can turn hate into love as well if you try hard enough."

The Older Uchiha sighed, rolled his eyes at the last statement, grabbed the back collar of his shirt and dragged him along.

"Come on dobe," He started, "I think those kids need their sleep."

After that crazy story, all the children went to bed, sleepily and slept like rocks.

A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! You got to see more of Sasuke :3 I even added in some of the newest stuff about Indra and Asura as a bedtime story. I'm not really sure if I should go off of that or not so let me know and maybe I'll get an awesome Idea for the future ;D.


	8. Birthday Boy Gone Missing?

**Futures of Our Past by: Naruto7771**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I defiantly do own the rights to my imagination!**

**(SasuNaru, Other Couples, NarutoMpreg, etc.)**

**_(Time_****_Lapse)_**

**In the morning the two lovers showered together bringing the Uchiha delight. He enjoyed hearing the noises his partner made when touched in specific places. **

**"Teme," The older Naruto started as he walked to the kitchen, clothed, and finally showered, "Why don't you take a break today, from the kids, and I'll watch them?"**

**The Teme almost couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Dobe, your the hokage," Sasuke started, "Don't you have things to do, like finish planning the chunnin exams?"**

**Naruto rolled his eyes and insisted, "I can do that from here and have someone deliver the papers to Shikamaru. Just please Teme."**

**"Fine. I'll be out with my team then." With that said, the older Uchiha left out, what would have been the front door, to see the rest of his anbu team that once made up Team Taka.**

**The blonde smiled and ran to the back door, "Come in." He said.**

**The older Hinata and Ino came in quietly, "Is he gone, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.**

**The dobe nodded and sat at the table, "Thank goodness he did or else this wouldn't have worked out."**

**"So what's the late notice of inviting us over here Naruto?" Ino asked.**

**The room got quiet quickly and then with an out burst Naruto pleaded, "I need your help! I don't know what to do for the Teme's birthday?!"**

**The two girls looked at each other and chuckled.**

**"What does Sasuke like?" Ino asked.**

**Naruto's eyes got big,"Do you want me to be honest?"**

**They both nodded.**

**"Well, the Teme is into anything and everything that has to do with sex." **

**The two girls blushed madly, "Well why don't you make the night extra special? You could go out and buy a kinky outfit and some sex toys if that's what he's into?" Ino replied awkwardly.**

**"I already know that, I do that every year though. I want to do something bigger and better this year," The blonde stated. **

**"Why don't you just through a surprise party?" Hinata asked.**

**The blonde pondered at the idea for less then second then said, "I don't think that would be a great idea. I mean, Sasuke hates parties, plus not many people truly like him."**

**Ino then said, "It doesn't have to be a big party it can just be a few of us. I think Sasuke would enjoy just a few of us plus you could make it a costume party and dress like a kinky maid."**

**The blonde rolled his eyes, "Honestly, would people really be there to celebrate his birthday like that or would they just be there to socialize with each other?"**

**The blonde girl then said, "Naruto, at any party people just go to socialize with each other. This one will be no different."**

**The dobe nodded his head, "Alright it'll be a surprise party with costumes, but just invite people that Sasuke likes because it could cause a problem."**

**Hinata nodded her head, "Don't worry Naruto-kun, you can count on us."**

**Naruto smiled, "I'll go out and buy the alcohol today, so see you guys again soon. Oh and Hinata I'll return the teams to you soon too." Hinata nodded her head and both girl left, giggling.**

**The blonde male got up and walked into the living room to see the teams awake. They all looked innocent, like they had done something wrong. **

**"Did you listen into our conversation just now?" The older Naruto asked indirectly.**

**No one responded, so that was a yes. The older blonde sighed, "Don't ruin the surprise got it. I need you all to stay here for a while so that I can go out and buy something."**

**The young raven then asked, "What are you buying?"**

**The older blonde blushed, "Um, Saki and beer and other stuff."**

**"What kind of other stuff?" The raven insisted.**

**"Ah, I actually had a question for you. Do you like cats?" The blonde retorted quickly, hoping the raven would forget about his insistence.**

**The raven pondered at the thought for a second then nodded his head. The older Uzumaki smiled.**

**"Okay, I'll be out for a while but be back before noon. I'm leaving two shadow clones here so just like they'll take care of you, I hope you take care of them," Naruto finished, made his shadow clones while saying his farewells and was out the door.**

**The two clones watched the kids until Naruto whispered to the raven , "If I can do the same thing as him, why don't we just play his game? I'll make two shadow clones and one will look like you Sasuke."**

**The younger Uchiha nodded, the clones were made, and the two boys escape the Uchiha compound without anyone's notice. **

**They trailed after the older blonde for a while and noticed him walking into some rather unusual stores. Love Supermarkets. But the two left it alone and just observed everything. By the end of the trip, the older blonde had only left with a few bags after walking into many stores. The younger Naruto and Sasuke were rather disturbed by some of the things he bought. The last store he walked into was the pet store and came out with two same cages. One of the cages had a small, slick black cat in it and the other was a tiny, fluffy golden feline. The kids smiled awkwardly and eventually when they got back home they said nothing to anyone about what they had seen.**

**(Time Lapse:The Next Morning)**

**The next morning the older Teme and Dobe awoke in bed. Naruto was the first to get up he kissed Sasuke and said, "Happy Birthday, Teme."**

**Sasuke smirked. **

**"Are you ready to have the best birthday ever Sasuke?" Naruto asked.**

**Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Yep, just another day of seeing you is always a good day," The. The Uchiha started kissing up the Uzumaki's collar bone and neck, "But a day with filled with unprotected sex and you as my parter sounds even more pleasurable than whatever you're planning."**

**Sasuke got up and walked to the kitchen, leaving Naruto in the room alone. The blonde knew he should have expected that from the Uchiha since they had made the agreement. He felt like he had butterflies in his stomach. He didn't know if he was ready for this. **

**After being lost in deep thought his stomach called to him for food. The blonde left to the kitchen to get some food.**

**Tonight was the night the group of younger people knew that it probably wasn't a good thing...especially when alcohol and recently turned adults were involved. There training apparently was put at a pause because of the fact that 'adults' would be drinking and would have probably have a hangover tomorrow. **

**Everyone said 'Happy Birthday' to Sasuke and dispersed to hang out in a different part of the compound, with there teams, for the next two days or so. They knew this was the safest thing to do, if they wanted to keep a good image for themselves. **

**Naruto gave Sasuke his present and the Uchiha smiled. He adored the cats. The Uzumaki let the cats out of there cages and let them roam around. Soon enough, Sasuke's Anbu team came to the house, Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo had come to retreats the Uchiha and 'hangout with him until later' Sasuke rolled his eyes kissed his 'wife' and left. Naruto smiled. This gave him time to think about everything he had on his mind. **

**(Time Lapse)**

**The alcohol was out, the guests so far were getting drunk because of it, and the problem was that the 'birthday boy' still wasn't home yet. **

**The music was kinda loud for Sasuke's taste so the Uzumaki tuned it down. He was dressed in his seductive feline costume but all that was missing was his owner, his lover Sasuke. Naruto had gone through the trouble of getting everything in almost a perfect condition for this party just for his Teme but his Teme was missing. **

**It was almost eight and Sasuke still wasn't home. Naruto was furious. However, he suddenly felt someone come up from behind him and touch his ass. He almost said something vulgar to whom ever it was, until he saw that it was Sasuke in a costume. The blonde was shocked. He wondered how his husband had known about the party but then again his husband's Anbu team was very gullible to say the least. The raven kissed his lover senselessly.**

**"Does everyone know you're here?" The blonde asked.**

**Sasuke smirked, "I walked through the front door but I think by now everyone is too drunk to notice though..."**

**The blonde cracked a small smile, "Well it's okay, at least they saw you." **

**Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Can we just go to the bedroom already?"**

**"Fine, your gift is in the pantry by the way." The blond commented.**

**The raven gave a confused look.**

**"You'll see what I mean tomorrow morning," Naruto said quickly poring Sasuke a shot and handed it to him.**

**The two drank several shots and left the wild party that was going on down stares to start there own upstairs.**

A/N: I'm releasing this chapter very late and also for the fact that I'm scared for what will come of Ch.699-700 of Naruto...Let's just say there are certain ships I oppose and I'm afraid they might be met in these up coming chapters...I mean when did Naruto become a freakin' ship war...this is such a marking gimmick now that it's kinda sickening...but SasuNaru will still be my thing and I will still be writing for all my stories no matter what the out come so please read on! Please comment! Oh and if you have a theme for my 100 theme fanfict challenge comment your theme!


	9. Have We All Been Deceived?

**The Futures of Our Past: Chapter 9**

**By: Naruto7771/Nicki7771**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own the rights to my imagination.**

**Warning: SasuNaru, mpreg, other couples, yaoi, Shonen-ai, future content, violence, etc.**

**(Time Lapse: Two Weeks)**

It was now two weeks since the two lovers had shared relations with each other without using any form of contraception. The pair had just arisen from bed and were drinking tea.

Sasuke noticed Naruto being a bit slower than usual and asked, "Is there something wrong, Dobe?"

"Not at all. Why?" Naruto said, smiling timidly.

"You look a bit pale."

"I'm fine. Really." The blonde said with confidence.

The raven didn't fully believe the blonde's word but let the subject go. He kissed the blonde at first softly and then the kiss grew fierce, until Naruto practically went running out of the room and into the restroom. The Uchiha sighed and decided to let this one slip and walked to the kitchen table.

As he sat down with the bowl of cereal he had served for himself, the younger team seven students stared at him a little too intensely for it to be considered normal. Every morning for the last two weeks the kids had been giving him bizarre looks and following him around everywhere. With a sigh and a glare, Sasuke set down his spoon and glared back at the "innocent" looking kids.

"What did you guys do?" Adult Sasuke asked.

Little Sakura got up and yelled, "It's Naruto's fault!" Then the pink haired girl left quickly to go see the Sakura working in the hospital. The pink had left the smaller replica there over night so that she could work a late night shift and be able to be back at the hospital in the morning.

The older Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked back at little Naruto who gulped because he could feel waves of irritation exiting Sasuke's body. Right as young Naruto and Sasuke tried to leave, older Sasuke made a jump for the collar of their shirts and grabbed them. The two fell back and the older Uchiha held there collars firmly.

The older Uchiha glared at the two intensely, as he raised the two into the air, by the collar of their shirts, and pushed them against an empty wall.

"If you think I'm saying anything, you better believe you got the wrong person, dattebayo." Naruto said.

Little Sasuke remained quiet not wanting to meet eyes with the older Uchiha.

"Hn. Then I guess I'll have to force it out of you..." Older Sasuke said.

Naruto smirked, "How could you possibly do that?"

Older Sasuke then said, "No ramen until you tell me what's going on."

Naruto's mouth dropped open, "What!? That's not fair?! You know I don't have the money to pay for ramen..."

Sasuke smirked, "Well, you know that I want to know what you all have been trying to hide from me for the past two weeks. I've let it slide for two weeks that you guys did something but now you're innocent act is starting to annoy me."

Younger Sasuke said a "Hn" and rolled his eyes.

Young Naruto became nervous as he looked over at younger Sasuke hoping for an alibi but finding none.

"Okay, fine, I'll tell you...but you have to promise not to tell myself okay?" Naruto said blushing and defeated.

Older Sasuke was taken back by this, set the boys down, and let go of there collars.

"Okay so tell me why you guys have been putting up the innocent act for?" Sasuke waited for a reply.

Naruto smiled nervously, "Well you see it's just...do you remember the night of your birthday party?"

Sasuke's face suddenly turned serious, "What about it?"

"Um...well...at one point the three of us decided we really wanted to see what was going on in there and that was probably the worst idea I've ever had but we snuck into the party after everyone else was asleep...I don't think I've ever seen so many drunk people in my entire life dancing around having an orgy."

Sasuke smirked, "So you got a glimpse of how horrible everyone really is, Hn, not surprised, especially from you Naruto."

Little Sasuke looked over at Naruto and they both met eyes but quickly looked away. The blonde then confessed, "Well that was only the beginning...we got pulled into the party since everyone was so dunk no one really knew what they were doing and Sakura had to take one for the team and drink her way out of it for us..."

"Drink your way out of it?" Older Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, I don't think I've ever seen Sakura so emotional in my life." Naruto commented then continued, "But anyways, as we got further into the night, I ah, heard something upstairs and the three of us went upstairs to check it out. I think that was the worst idea I've ever had in my entire life next to going to the party."

Older Sasuke quickly caught on to what mostly happened, his pale face blanched even more if it could and said, "What exactly did you see?"

Little Sasuke interrupted then and said, "Let's just say now we know for sure Naruto is the uke in this relationship."

Older Sasuke sighed and rubbed his temples. He these kids, themselves, had already given him a headache this early in the morning.

"Alright, let's just pretend that never happened and never speak of it again to anyone. Understand?" Sasuke said to the two little replicas and they both nodded in agreement.

"Wait, do I still get money to eat ramen?" Naruto asked.

Elder Sasuke rolled his eyes, scoured his wallet for money, and handed young Naruto some money.

The two younger replicas were leaving and, suddenly, they saw the hokage coming up behind older Sasuke with a frying pan ready to whack him in the head. Right as the hokage took the swing, the Uchiha grabbed his wrists, causing the Uzumaki to drop the frying pan.

"You look better," Sasuke said with a smirk, "Why were you planning on attacking me with the frying pan?"

The hokage pouted as Sasuke let him go to pick up the pan on the ground.

"Well because you're such a Teme. And I hate it when you're a Teme! Why can't you just be nice and sweet, ttebayo?!" The blonde hokage yelled in his husband's face.

The older Uchiha was a bit speechless but decided to let Naruto's comment slide.

"Sorry if I'm not what you wanted but I guess I'm what you're stuck with," the raven said and gave his blonde a peck on the cheek.

The hokage blushed then started to weep. The Uchiha became confused by the weeping hokage and so did the other two replicas that had been standing in the room staring at them awkwardly the entire time.

"I-I'm just so sorry..I shouldn't have...said something so...hurt-ful...I must've hurt your feelings...I'm soooooo...sorry, Sasuke." The blonde said weeping in between words.

"It's okay dobe," Sasuke said with a clenched jaw, making the jaws of the little Naruto and Sasuke drop. They both wondered how Sasuke had become so understanding but then thought about everything else that had happened and let it slide.

"Really?" Naruto asked drying his tears.

Sasuke nodded and Naruto face, automatically lit up like Christmas lights. Naruto ran to Sasuke and jumped on him, almost like a small child would do to their father.

He said, "Awe thank you Teme! Always so forgiving, that's what I love about you." He then got off of Sasuke, grabbed his partner's hand and dragged him to the front door saying happily, "Let's go Teme! I really wanna do something together today! We could go get coffee or something. You just make me so happy!"

Sasuke said, "Naruto, you're not even wearing any shoes."

The excited blonde dropped his lover's hand and looked down at his feet to see he wasn't wearing any shoes. His tan face turned scarlet, in embarrassment, and he said softly, "I'll go get some shoes just wait here."

The blonde bolted up the stairs. Sasuke then rolled his eyes and looked over to the little Sasuke and Naruto that were now staring at him with wide eyes.

"What the hell was that?!" Little Naruto practically yelled.

Older Sasuke at first only said, "Hn." But after the intense staring from the smaller blonde he finally finished by saying, "I'm not actually sure, myself. At first I thought it was him just acting like an idiot except then I caught on to what it might be...mood swings."

The two small replicas looked at each other in confusion, "Mood swings?" They said in unison.

Sasuke nodded, "I thought about it and the first time I saw him that winy and jumpy at the same time was when he was pregnant with our first child. But at the same time, the last time I saw him that frantic about wanting to leave the house was after the death of our first child. As of right now honestly it could be anything but if he's still like this after tomorrow I'll just take him to see Tsunade."

With a nod, the two younger replicas left to get ramen after feeling awkward about being put in the situation, however, older Sasuke remained where Naruto had told him to wait. After five minutes of waiting, the Uchiha became a but aggravated and went upstairs to check on his blonde.

When he opened the door to their room he saw Naruto curled up in their bed, fast asleep. The raven sighed and closed the door while shaking his head in disagreement with his actions. He knew Naruto would be late for work if he let him continue to sleep, however, he knew the blonde was acting strange and not doing his ordinary morning routine. Sasuke, then, returned down stairs and called Naruto in sick. The Uchiha knew he would most likely have to take his blonde to see Tsunade tomorrow after the way he'd been acting up.

With a sigh the raven walked to the laundry room, where the cats had been moved to, and set some food and milk down in their bowls. The two of them had been playing on their scratching posts but their attention was quickly drawn to the food set in the bowl and they skippered off to eat. Just as Naruto had thought, Sasuke had adored the presence of the cats in his home and the cats seemed to have accepted Sasuke as their master happily.

**(Time Lapse)**

Later that same day, the Uchiha decided to take Naruto and Sasuke out to do some training since Naruto was still asleep.

He took the both of them out to what looked like an abandon training field. The Uchiha started them on the basics and observed the boy's movements and skills.

He at one point the taller raven stopped both of the boys and said, "Don't force out your jutsus, Naruto. And you," Sasuke referee to his smaller replica, "don't put so much anger into everything you try to do. You might think you're gaining power by doing that but it's actually holding you back."

The younger Sasuke rolled his eyes in response.

"Maybe you should take his advise, Teme," Little Naruto commented.

"I can do whatever I want Usuratonkachi." The little raven said in frustration.

It was about a minute later that older Sasuke caught the presence of someone else nearby. Sasuke looked around but saw no one. He then noticed the presence getting closer from his right side.

"Stay here and be quiet. Understand?" The Teme instructed the smaller replicas and ran off towards the presence.

Using his Mangekyō Sharingan, Sasuke was able to find the people that had been prying on him. As he got a closer look from a tree branch, he saw that they were from the village that hadn't shown up for the peace treaty. Knowing he was far more skilled than any of these ninja he decided to see what they wanted.

"Sasuke Uchiha," one of the ninja started after revealing himself to them, "we have come to find you with a proposition."

The Uchiha gave a puzzled yet serious look, "What proposition do you have to give me?"

"Do you still hold vengeance against Konoha as you once did?" One of them asked?

Older Sasuke hadn't noticed the little replicas close enough to hear because he was paying too much attention to what was going on with the group of people he didn't know.

Sasuke nodded his head in from side to side, giving them a maybe.

They then said, "How would you like to join our village in getting revenge on Konoha for what the elders once did to our village?"

The Uchiha gave a blank look at first but then smiled in an evil delight and said, "I'll think about."

Both of the jaw of the little replicas' dropped and they quickly ran off to tell the hokage what they had just encountered.

**A/N: I WILL BE COUNTING THIS CHAPTER AS DECEMBER's INSTEAD OF JANUARY's SINCE I HAVENT PUBLISHED ONE FOR THIS STORY IN SO LONG...I WILL BE RELEASING A SEPARATE CHAPTER FOR JANUARY THAT IS CURRENTLY IN THE MAKING XD I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER...REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW, ETC.**


	10. The Truth

**The Futures of Our Past**

**by: Naruto7771/Nicki7771**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own the rights to my imagination.**

**Warning: SasuNaru, Other Couples, Mpreg, Shonen-ai, yaoi, etc.**

Adolescent Naruto and Sasuke returned to the house panting. They couldn't believe what they had just witnessed. They both understood that it was beyond them but, at least Naruto, new he had to do something about it. As they walked steadily into the Uchiha Compound, the two caught sight of the hokage, calmly, eating bread and drinking tea. To both children, it almost looked abnormal and out of place.

As the two walked in, the hokage noticed them and greeted them happily, "Good morning, guys."

"Good morning?" The younger Naruto questioned, "It's actually the early afternoon right now."

The hokage's face blanched, "What!? It can't be?! Did I over sleep? Sasuke was supposed to make sure I went to work and-" before the hokage could continue his rant the younger Sasuke stopped him and spoke.

"He already call and said you might be sick or something, "

The hokage's face turned from a pale white to a tomato red instantly, "He did? Well, that was sweet of him to do..."

"Yeah, yeah but we have something urgent to inform you of," The younger blonde said.

The older blonde looked at the time and noticed what the adolescents were saying was true. The hokage got up and went to the kitchen to start cooking an afternoon meal for the both of them since he was also getting kind of hungry again.

"I'm listening," The hokage commented as he rummaged through pots and pans.

"Well I don't know how to say this with out upsetting you but...um..." The blonde started, "Sasuke isn't really who you think he is."

As the hokage turned on the stove and put some ingredients in a pot he said, "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean we say him talking to these people from this other village that want revenge on Konoha..." Small Naruto said softly.

With a loud bang, Naruto slammed the refrigerator door shut, "He what!?"

"Yeah he was conversing with them. They asked him if he'd join them and he said 'maybe',The innocent, young Naruto smiled while the older Naruto suddenly became very serious.

"Are you lying?" The hokage suddenly asked, "Are you sure that's exactly what he said?"

The young blonde nodded and looked over to the young raven who gave a solemn, single nod in agreement.

The hokage bit his lip and then said, "Don't say anything to him. I want to wait maybe a week to heard from him and if not I'll ask him personally, alright?"

The young blonde nodded along with the raven. The older blonde still looked very serious and finished by saying, "I'm going upstairs. the soup should be done when Sasuke gets home so let his know it's cooking."

With that the blonde left, went upstairs, locked the door, and started to cry into his pillow.

All he could think about was why his husband would ever want to go backwards instead of forwards like he had promised in his wedding vows.

**(Time Lapse)**

Two days had passed and Sasuke still hadn't 'said' anything. Naruto kept vomiting in the mornings and Sasuke picked up on it very quickly. The hokage wasn't trying to act out of character, however, just the idea of Sasuke possibly betraying the village was enough for him to be just a bit more emotional than most.

Sasuke got dressed and went downstairs. The married couple ate breakfast in utter silence. The blonde was mostly lost in thought while Sasuke ate and stared at him.

"Naru, are you sure you're all right?" The raven asked insistently.

The blonde didn't says a word but nodded. He knew that if he spoke he might vomit. The smell of eggs was making the hokage turn green. Pushing the plate full of food away from him, the hokage rested his head on his arms, and his arms on the table. The blonde felt goosebumps form all over his sun-kissed skin and he shivered. It was as if the room temperature had magically dropped thirty degrees. His teeth chattered loudly and so the raven got up and left the room to make a phone call.

After the older Uchiha had hung up he said to the hokage, "We're going to see a doctor today Naruto and I'm not accepting 'no' as an answer."

Before the blonde could protest the raven grabbed the blonde by his waste and threw him over his shoulder. Fighting like a little girl, Naruto complained and argued with his lover as the Uchiha carried him away to see Tsunade. Naruto knew however he couldn't win against Sasuke. So he let him be carried way to Tsunade.

**(Time Lapse)**

The blonde waited to be attended by his Oba-chan while watching Sasuke pass the time, reading a magazine. Being the hospital made the hokage very nervous; he could almost feel his hands trembling. Almost. A light knock was heard then and the door opened to reveal the fifth hokage Tsunade.

"It's been a while since I've seen the both of you here," She commented as she walked inside.

Naruto sighed loudly and Sasuke put down the magazine he had been reading.

"So may I ask why you are here?" She said.

The looked over at his husband who in turn looked him straight in the eyes with a very serious face.

"Well baa-chan, I haven't been feeling well lately but I feel that Sasuke was over exaggerating wanting to bring me here." The blonde said honestly.

The tall blonde woman nodded and turned to the raven, "Tell me Uchiha," She started, "What exactly have you noticed?"

Sasuke was silent for a minute and then said, "Naruto has been vomiting in the bathroom, every morning, for the past few days. His eating patterns have changed dramatically. Some days he'll only eat a piece of toast and others he'll have a full three-course meal. One second he's too hot and the next he's freezing. His emotion patterns have also been everywhere and-" Tsunade stopped the Uchiha.

"I think I've heard enough. It seems like you've got a pretty close eye on him." She paused and then said, "Sasuke do you mind stepping out so that I can talk to Naruto privately for a little while?"

The raven looked over at his lover and nodded in agreement when Naruto have a small smile. The raven left the room and sat in a chair outside of the room.

Once the door had closed, Tsunade turned to the spikey-haired blonde and asked, "Is what Uchiha said all true?"

The room was dead silent but the blonde nodded in reply. The woman's eyebrows furred and she asked, "Have you and Uchiha been having unprotected sexual intercourse?"

The blonde's faced turned tomato red and he replied, "Well we have, we always do, but last time...I'm not too sure. Both of us were so drunk I can't even remember..."

The older woman seemed to understand where this was going, "Well," She started taking out a box with a pregnancy test in it, "It doesn't hurt to check..."

Just seeing the pregnancy test made Naruto feel both joy and displeasure. He wanted to have a baby, yes, but if Sasuke was going to turn his back on him or if he were to suffer another miscarriage...The blonde shivered at the thought. He couldn't bare it if he lost another child. So he decided to deny it, "I'm not pregant baa-chan..."

Tsunade's face turned from serious to angry, "I said take the test already you damn brat!" She yelled.

"Okay, okay...fine." Naruto finally agreed after a long pause and snatched the pregnancy tests from her hand.

He made his way to the restroom and slammed the door shut.

**(Mini Time Lapse)**

The Uchiha was content. He had find out the best new of his life just by taking his dobe to a doctor's appointment. Naruto was indeed pregnant with his child. The raven knew this was what everyone needed to be able to start anew. He could feel it. Sasuke saw however that his dobe was reacting negatively to the news. When they had gotten home, the blonde had locked himself in the bathroom and still hadn't come out. The Uchiha knew that time and acceptance as all that was needed for this to work out.

It was almost bedtime and Sasuke went to go knock on the door to the bathroom but found it unlocked. He opened it to see his dobe sobbing on the floor. Closing the door behind him, the raven joined him and sat the blonde on his lap.

Sasuke didn't have to see to know that Naruto was a hot mess, "Dobe you need to calm down. Stress is bad for the baby."

The raven grabbed a few tissues and whipped away the tears from the blonde's tan, puffy face. Sasuke rubbed his dobe's back gently as Naruto hid his face in the raven's shoulder.

"Sasuke," Naruto mumbled after a very long silence, "Do you ever get the feeling that you want something, but then again you really don't want it at the same time?"

"Hn," was all the raven replied.

The blonde sighed and rested his head on the raven's shoulder, "If I ask you something private will you honestly answer it?"

The raven smirked, "It all depends on what it is, but most likely yes."

The blonde looked over at the door and asked, "Did you speak with an 'enemy' village and consider joining them in getting revenge on Konoha?"

This question completely stopped Sasuke's train of thought, "Excuse me?"

Naruto sat up and looked into his husband's eyes, "You heard what I said. So did you?"

Sasuke bit his lip, but said nothing.

As the raven let his head hang in defeat, the blonde paniced and tears started streaming down his cheeks again, "Teme...you know I can't take care of a baby all by myself. Why, Teme? Why would you do such a thing?"

After a solemn silence, raven then spoke, "I won't lie, I did say that to them when they asked for my help in revenge for Konoha." He paused and then continued, "However, that is not me, I don't know who told you such a thing but I would never betray you Naruto, especially now." The raven placed his hand on Naruto's currently flat stomach where their child resided, "I only said that to get information and, as an Anbu captain, I must continue to do so..."

Ocean-blue eyes glistened and the two lovers came closer together until there lips touched. The two kissed lightly at first but then heated things up when Sasuke started kissing the blonde's jaw and collar bone.

In between kisses Sasuke asked, "Who...put that...ridiculous idea...inside...your head?"

The blonde shrugged and said, "Let's just say, two little birds came my way and told me about you're adventures."

"Hn. And do...these...birds have...names?"

"I guess. Naruto two and Sasuke two..." Naruto said.

"Figured..." Sasuke commented and then continued, "But I solemnly swear Naruto, I will do all that is in my power, as the father of our child, to make sure that this time nothing tragic occurs."

The Teme kissed a yawning dobe on the forehead and they both left the bathroom to let the blonde rest.

A/N: Another chapter just like I promised! Have faith...have faith in me! I also released my second chapter in Captured a few days ago so see it if u haven't read it ;D I hope you enjoy this chapter and it answers questions from last chapter that were left unanswered :3 Sasu...Naru...baby...So let me ask what do you guys think the baby(ies) should be? Should it be 1 baby? Twins? Triplets? Boys or Girls? You can just review your answers...so don't forget to fav, follow, and review ;D Thnx for reading!


	11. Realized Love?

**The Futures of Our Past**

**By: Naruto7771**

**Warning: SasuNaru, Other Couples, MPREG, yaoi, shonen-ai, OOCness, etc.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own the rights to my imagination.**

(Time Lapse)

Morning came quickly and because of the blonde's pregnancy, the Uchiha was able to get more sleep than usual. It wasn't until about an hour before noon that he got out of bed to take care of his duties. As the taller raven walked into the kitchen, he was embraced by an excited short blonde who shouted, "Finally! I was beginning to think something happened."

The younger raven sat at the kitchen table examining a kunai. The older raven ignored both of them and kept on a serious outlook. The younger blonde and raven eventually caught onto this and asked, "Are you upset with us Sasuke?"

Holding a spoon then, the older Sasuke ended up bending his spoon in half from jabbing it into the table.

This got the attention of both replicas and soon they figured that fearing for their lives was best, especially when older Sasuke had seemed to become their enemy.

About two hours later, the hokage arose from his slumber and stalked to the kitchen groggily. As he looked at the time and noticed it was already past noon, he decided to make afternoon coffee and just drink that instead of eating an entire after-lunch lunch. As he set the timer on the automatic coffee machine, he heard the two kids yelling and running around. Right as the taller blonde went to go see what all the noise was he was knocked over by the two younger replicas. Right before he landed forward, he was caught by someone. As the blonde looked up he saw none other than his husband holding his arm, keeping hims from hitting the floor. Naruto smiled and got up with Sasuke's help.

"I'm making coffee. Want some?" Naruto asked politely.

The raven nodded his head.

The older raven had his blonde sit while he finished the blonde's work. The blonde put a hand on his flat stomach that was already starting to form a bump. It was strange because the baby bump usual came later in the pregnancy but it seemed to be coming on now.

As the two went to sit at the dining room table, there was a knock on the newly, replaced door. Before anyone could answer, the door was smashed into splinters.

"NARUTO!" A woman's voice yelled loudly and stomps could be heard as she passed into the house.

Naruto's jaw dropped, "Not again! Sakura! You broke my new door. We just paid to replace the old shattered one! Couldn't you have been more considerate?"

The pink rolled her eyes, "Is that the mood swings talking?"

Confused Naruto replied, "What?"

"Don't even try to hide it from me Naruto Uzumaki. Tsunade already told me plus she told me you would need the extra help. What do you need Hokage-sama?" The punk said.

"For starters, I'd like you to go find someone to fix my front door again." Naruto said rolling his eyes.

Sakura giggled and said softly, "Whatever stress it takes off of you and the baby I guess I can do." And she left with that.

Naruto took a piece of paper, wrote a note, and folded the paper in half. He turned to his husband saying, "Would you mind taking this to Tsunade for me?"

Sasuke got up and got the note from Naruto. He opened it and read it, saying, "You know, you don't have to be embarrassed about being pregnant again."

The blonde shook his head, "It's not that, it just that I don't want what happened last time to happen again so it's best that we keep this pregnancy a secret for as long as we can and only inform those we need to informed about it."

"Hn," was all Sasuke replied and nodded as he left the house with the piece of paper in his hand.

(Mini Time Lapse)

In approximately two months, the Chunnin Exams were to take place in Konoha. This looked like a long time for that ordinary person but for the Hokage and the Jonin training their Genin this an extremely short amount of time.

With in that two month time range however, Sasuke spent most of his time either with his team, helping Naruto, or training the younger ninja more difficult jutsu's for an even more difficult exam. The Uchiha had a feeling this exam would be harder than usual but easier to pass if one learned the correct things from the past, such as teamwork. His blonde however spent his free time rereading baby books and guides so as to get an idea on what to expect after the baby was born.

In the house the hokage wore many sweatshirts and sweaters to shield his expending belly from being found out. When ever the two were alone however, the baby was all they could talk and think about. They would speak about names for the baby, they fought over whom the baby would look like the most, and whom the child would eventually relate to the most.

Slowly but surely, Sasuke got Naruto to open his cheerful self up again and enjoy the fact that he was pregnant with there soon to be first official born. However in there mind and heart, their first would always be the child that Naruto carried two years ago in his womb until the incident. Now to prevent that tragedy from happening again, the Uchiha was keeping a close eye on his blonde lover. It seemed these days that even though Naruto was stubborn about being helped, he, in the end, accepted it easily.

The day before the Chunnin exams were to officially begin, the hokage chuckled to himself. He had arranged for the exams to be almost exactly like the ones the Uchiha and him had taken only with a few changes. This would help prepare the young Konoha 11 to succeed in there task of competing and succeeding in their real exams.

"Sasuke," Naruto called to his husband while rubbing his stomach.

"Hn," Sasuke replied simply.

"Could your team be proctors for the exam or no?" The hokage asked.

Smirking, the Uchiha answered, "Sure. Whatever suits your wants."

Pasting a grand smile on his face, Naruto hugged his husband and thanked him multiple times over and over again.

At this current time, they were both the only people home. As Naruto finished typing every all the information into his computer, he made a copy of it and sent it as an email to Shikamaru.

Once finished, he looked back at his husband and nearly whispered into the Uchiha's ear, "Let's go." While grabbing the dark-haired man's collar, he brought him into their bedroom, and the two almost attacked each other with admiration and fierce kisses.

The Uchiha knew this was the blonde's hormones going wild, but he didn't care at the moment. Everything then and there was about making love once more. Moving his lips from Naruto's mouth to the blonde's neck neck and across his collar bone, Sasuke let himself be filled with the blonde's aroma as they gracefully flopped onto the bed and undressed each other.

(Time Lapse)

When the two had a woken from their morning/midday slumber, Naruto began preparing lunch. The blonde's back ached even though the raven had been gentle, carrying a baby was hard work. The Uchiha sat in a chair, watching his blonde, then asked, "Would you like some help?"

Naruto nodded, Sasuke stood up and walked over to help him. Right as the two were finishing making lunch, their replicas came sprinting into the house out of breath.

The younger Sasuke had taken notice of the older Naruto's differentiation of actions over the course of two months. As the smaller Naruto and raven got a drink of water, the younger Sasuke also came to realize his own growth and change since he had arrived. These days, he could actually tolerate Naruto and the the two were seen together constantly. He believed them having a romantic relationship as adults might have had something to do with it, however, over the last two months he had become a better ninja and teammate when he wasn't fighting or quarreling with the blonde. The younger blonde only seemed to be ignorant to the things going on around him, which the raven could deal with.

"Lunch is ready." The adult Naruto said the two adolescent kids hanging around with each other.

The two kids sat and started eating their lunch with their adult forms at the dinner table.

Once the two shorter characters were done eating, the adolescent Naruto called his Sasuke to join him in training some more for tomorrow's exciting event. However the raven declined his offer and stayed at the table. The older Uchiha took the dishes to the kitchen and Exeter the room temporarily. The younger Sasuke took this opportunity to ask the older Naruto some of the questions he had.

"Naruto, why have you been reading baby books?" The dark adolescent asked suddenly.

The blonde blushed, he hadn't expect the raven to ask him such a thing, but replied, "Um, personal reasons. It's complicated."

After that smaller Sasuke stayed silent for a minute then continued, "Are you planning the attempt of having an offspring?"

Naruto rolled his eyes and whispered, "Between you and I, it's a little late to 'attempt' anything."

Studying the blonde's figure, the raven came into realization then, "Are you pregnant?"

The blonde grinned and nodded, resting a hand on his enlarging belly.

"How far are you?"

"Only about three months or so, however I'm showing more than in my last pregnancy by this time so this could either be a good or bad sign." Naruto commented.

Sasuke walked around the table and asked, "Can I touch it?"

"I don't see what it'd mean to you because the baby's not even kicking yet but if you want to sure."

Placing his hand on the older Naruto's stomach, the Uchiha was left in awe. He couldn't believe the blonde was pregnant and with his child as well. Reality seemed to be beating him with a stick because now he just couldn't wait to grow up and be this baby's father. His adoration for Naruto had grown so much that, if he got Naruto knocked up, he'd probably take responsibility for it and not care what others thought.

With that, the smaller raven knew then that he had to woo Naruto's affections for him now before it was too late. And that was exactly what he was going to do, even if it meant doing things he's rather not prefer to do.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out...I would have had it out sooner but I was working on two research papers...and still am...ur welcome...Review, Follow, Favorite, Enjoy! Thank you! I read everyone's review about the baby options- I got a lot of twins and/or triplet ones. All I need now are genders. What baby genders would you like the SasuNaru baby to have? Boy or Girl? Boy and Girl? Boy and Boy? Boy, Boy, And Boy? Girl, girl, and Boy? Boy, boy, and girl? Et cetera! You name it!**


	12. The True Ugliness of Love

**(SasuNaru-Somewhat of an AU-other couples will be included so please be open minded)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own the rights to my imagination.**

**The Futures of Our Past by: Naruto7771**

**The Before A/N: Just wanted to let you know some intense topics might come up towards the end of the chapter, fair warning and no it's nothing graphic. I won't ruin it for u so just read to find out :3 You might even consider me evil for doing this to my characters...**

**3rd person P.O.V.- Future Konoha**

The older Uchiha looked into the room from the kitchen and saw the young Sasuke touching his pregnant wife's belly. He knew he needed to keep some self restraint however, he he a feeling that he knew himself so well that the probability of the past repeating itself was high. But he also knew that he could be wrong. Error however was rare for him now at days, or so he believed. With Naruto, the two seemed to have changed several notions that had survived for many years. The older raven then heard Naruto say to him, "This has to be our little secret though. No one, or at least for now, can know about the baby okay?"

The smaller Uchiha gave a nod and left. This action allowed older Sasuke the perfect opportunity to come in and see be with his partner once more without interrupting anything.

He smirked, "Are you plotting something behind my back?'

Naruto giggled softly and said, "Of course not, anyways it'd be much more fun if you knew what was going on because you could help me in my attempt of being malicious."

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke kissed his lover on the forehead.

There was a sudden knock upon the door that stopped the both of them from continuing. As they looking into each other's eyes, the raven finally said, "I'll go get it."

When the raven opened his re-fixed door, he saw met Gaara, and with an acknowledgment of his presence, Sasuke let Gaara into there home.

Now the three of them sitting in the living room, Naruto smiled genuinely and greeted his old friend. Once the blonde and the redhead got talking, Sasuke zoned out until he heard his name being called by his lover and so he responded, "Pardon?"

"Oh," The older blonde started, "I was thinking that since the Chunnin exams will be held here as of the start of tomorrow and on, why don't we just let Gaara stay with us? Please Sasuke."

The raven thought about it, looked from the redhead to the blonde and back, and sighed saying, "He can stay until the Chunnin exams are over."

Naruto cheered came to a sudden halt when Sasuke added, "You may want to make him aware of your 'current condition' if you intend to keep him here, Dobe."

In deep thought, Naruto thought about it and decided it was best to tell Gaara than let him find out on his own later and have been a bad friend in not telling him. The blonde got the redhead's attention and got him to leave the living room with him to talk somewhere with more privacy. After informing Gaara of his current state, that being pregnant, Gaara wasn't surprised by the statement but happy for him. The redhead knew this was a sign that the blonde was picking up where he had last left off before the first child had been brutally killed from inside of the blonde.

With everything said and done, the blonde finally asked Gaara, "Has anything strange or out of the ordinary occurred in your village Gaara?"

Thinking quietly about this question, Gaara shook his head and answered with a simple, no.

"Has something come up recently?" Gaara asked.

"It's a little hard to explain without showing you...When we eat, you'll see what I mean." Said the blonde casually.

(Perception Lapse)

Younger Sasuke and his smaller Naruto ran after each other outside while they played ninja tag. It seemed like one-sided love to the younger Uchiha since his blonde, that would eventually be his and so would their child. The raven had touched it, the unborn child. It would soon be their offspring. This made the raven's heart swell with both sadness and excitement. He knew the baby wasn't actually "his" but it would eventually be, when he grew up. This one-sided love Naruto had for Sakura was only a phase and it would surely pass as proven though time.

Lost in thought, the adolescent raven had forgotten where he was and as the younger blonde called to him he suddenly jumped back to reality with a sudden realization of having been stuck in his own mind, thinking.

"Where you daydreaming or something Sasuke? That's not like you." The adolescent commented to his dark-haired partner.

The raven rolled his eyes and answered with a simple, "Hn."

"Hn." Naruto mimicked back at Sasuke, mockingly.

Irritation welled up inside of the raven but then stopped when he knew what he had to do, "Dobe," He started, "what am I to you?"

This question caught the blonde off guard, "What?"

The Uchiha repeated his question with a sigh and waited for Naruto to respond to it, patiently.

The blonde blushed, he hadn't expected the raven to ask such a 'strange' question. Naruto's azure eyes shot down to the ground and stayed there as he mumbled something.

"Could you repeat what you said. I could barely make out what it was." The Baka said.

"Well I said that I-I think your my friend and-" before Naruto could continue the raven had cut him off.

"Am I 'only' a friend to you or are you just saying that because your too scared to admit that you have feelings for me, as more than just a friend?" The raven replied.

With that comment, the blonde's jaw hung open in awe of the last statement made. However, quickly as Naruto was to be stuck in awe, he was to be fighting on the ground.

Fists were thrown left and right. While dodging the blonde's punches, the Uchiha managed to grab the boy's tan face with both hands and land his lips on the others. The difference between their 'first kiss' and this one was that no one pulled away and, honestly, neither of them wanted to. Naruto had been in denial of his love for the Uchiha for quite some time however, the passionate kiss they were sharing then felt...right. No other word could explain it.

When their lips let go of each other, they two looked into each other's eyes, and embraced.

Small years rolled down the blonde's face as he asked himself whether he was stuck in a dream or not. The reply he received from the Uchiha was more than satisfying, the raven kissed up his neck on the last kiss making sure he left a nice red mark. Then he grabbed Naruto's hand, the two had run away from the house together in order to get some privacy for what was to come next.

(Mini-Time Lapse)

Wandering into a cave, both the adolescent Uchiha and Uzumaki discovered new things about themselves that had been foreign to them for a long period of time. Innocence was what had been familiar to them but now sexual thoughts filled there minds. As the two undressed in front of each other, that innocence seemed to rub away. The Uchiha was the dominant figure within the entire cave. The blonde submitted to him easily and with only few complaints at first that died away quickly as the raven began feeling around certain areas of the spiky-blonde's body that made him tingle but feel amazing. This amazing feeling sometimes caused the smaller of the two to make strange body movements. Right before the two got too intimate with each other, in between kisses, Naruto asked, "Why the sudden change?"

There lips were together again then parted, Sasuke replied, "Not allowed to tell. I promised."

"Please!" Naruto pleaded in between more kisses and breathes.

With a sigh, the young Uchiha confessed to the young Uzumaki that his future-self had gotten the blonde pregnant and that they were expecting a child. He even told Naruto that he knew it was true because he had touched Naruto's future-self's expanding belly.

The blonde nibbled on his own bottom lip as the Uchiha said that to him. He was rethinking even having sex with Sasuke now. Less than two minutes ago they had been making out, naked, but now everything seemed to have changed. Naruto had forgotten about that bit. Getting pregnant. He still wanted to be a ninja, have fun, and eventually be Hokage. It was proven to him now that, yes, he did love Sasuke, but if they truly loved each other, the raven would wait until the blonde had accomplished his dream to do this.

Naruto spoke up, "Can we not do this today Sasuke. I'm kind of tired and-" Sasuke cut him off.

"Naruto," The raven started, "After I felt our unborn child I knew that's what I wanted for us. My wish of reviving the Uchiha clan doesn't have to be put on hold, because of nonsense. You and I both know we have...feelings of adoration...for each other. We can make children too, just like them."

"Yes that's great Sasuke but don't you ever think that the future ended up like this for a reason. I don't mean to call it fate but I don't know how else to describe it. And honestly, I don't want children right now."

"What?" Was all Sasuke said dumbfounded.

"When I look at our older selves, they look so happy to be together. It's not that I'm not happy being with you, because I am, but I feel like it's not the same happiness..." The blonde trailed off lost in thought.

Sasuke became livid with the blonde's remark. Any girl would be happy to bed him, but he wanted Naruto and Naruto had rejected him. He wanted to enlarge his clan however, Naruto did not. They were on opposite ends of the spectrums, yet he still had something in him that told him he needed the adolescent blonde. When the blonde had turned his back to the Uchiha, to put on his clothing that was now in his hands, Sasuke struck the boy with a fairly large rock. The blonde fell, unconscious. Turning the naked blonde around, the young Uchiha did something he thought he would never had to do but decided it was what was necessary.

"Sorry," The Uchiha whispered as he kissed the other boy's silent lips and proceeded to rape the unconscious blonde's body. He hoped he would make his significant other produce a young child, in order to start the revival of his clan.

A/N: Evil or not evil? How will this change the route for thing in the next chapter!? I love getting reviews, follows, and favs, so do all 3! Thank you!


	13. The Search: Lost Love

**The Future of Our Past**: **Chapter 13**

**By: Naruto7771**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own the rights to my imagination.)**

**warning: SasuNaru, Shonen-ai, other couples, yaoi, etc.**

The older Naruto hadn't even noticed the time pass by so quickly. It wasn't until Gaara pointed it out that he ran into the kitchen and started preparing dinner before it'd end up being a night for take-out.

As time passed Naruto noticed no sign of the smaller Naruto and Sasuke. This caused him to worry a little but he put it in the back of his mind due to the fact that Gaara was with them. Once Gaara had left the Uzumaki's presence for the night, Naruto looked at Sasuke and said, "Something feels odd...I don't know what it is and I don't like it."

"Just let them be, Naruto, what's the worse that could happen? We've already lived it." Sasuke said.

"That's what I'm saying though. We've already lived it but we have no memory of ever coming here." The older Naruto replied.

"Hn," Sasuke started, "Whatever it maybe, it doesn't apply to the future. They are the past and we are the future, or the present in a way. The baby has nothing to do with them and neither does 'us'. You shouldn't worry about stupid things Dobe. It's bad for the baby anyways,"

Naruto was about to make a rude remark but let it go and in turn said, "I guess you're right."

The two, then headed off to shower and then to bed.

**(Time Lapse)**

Opening his eyes ever so slowly, young Naruto saw the light that was dawn showing brightly from outside the cave. As he pushed himself up carefully, he felt pain strike at his lower back, thighs and, dare he say it, his ass. As he massaged his back with his hand he felt angry tears stream down his face.

"So this is what the aftermath of sex feels like," younger Naruto thought to himself. The thought only made him cry more. A breeze swooped into the cave and he suddenly felt a chill, that's when he noticed he was still naked. His clothing was off to the size, in pain, he crawled over to get it and put it one. Lost in thought trying to remember the night before, Naruto could only think of one thing and that was Sasuke's betrayal. He didn't care so much anymore what he had heard about Sasuke betraying the village. This was a betrayal he considered worse than anything. Thinking about, as he looked around, he didn't see the Uchiha anywhere. When the boy called for his comrade there was no reply. Sasuke had raped him and abandon him there in a cave, all by himself.

Wobbling, the boy got up on his two feet and made his way to the only place he could think to go for help, the Uchiha Compound.

**(Location: Uchiha Compound)**

Sasuke awoke bright and early that morning while the Hokage was still resting in bed. Gaara left earlier telling Sasuke he had to meet someone for a Chunnin exam examinee count not including those of the past. As Sasuke opened the door to head out and meet his team at their meeting point, a smaller body ran into him. When he looked down, prepared to yell, he saw that it was younger Naruto. The older Uchiha kneeled and said softly, "What are you doing out here Naruto? You should still be asleep."

Hearing a few sniffles and whimpers, the smaller Naruto immediately hugged the older Uchiha as tight as possible and began to cry once more. The Uchiha felt somewhat awkward because of this, and pat the boy in the back gently, trying to calm him. Sasuke had never seen Naruto cry in this manner before; it worried him. He picked up the small boy and brought him into the house, so as to not attract attention.

Setting the boy on the counter, he asked, "Why are you crying so hysterically?"

Younger Naruto hated the fact that he was crying in front of older Sasuke, so the boy tried to dry his tears with his hands but more just seemed to keep on falling on there own. It was then, that older Naruto came into the room with one hand on top of his growing belly, all the crying had awoken him from his slumber. The blonde ran his hand through his hair and yawned.

"What's all the commotion about?" Older Naruto asked.

Younger Naruto then slid off the counter, causing him to hitch his breathe, and wobbled toward his older self and hugged him firmly. Older Naruto shot Sasuke a confused look and Sasuke just replied with a, "Hn," and shrugged.

"So it's true..." The younger blonde whispered silently to himself.

Sasuke caught the statement and asked, "What's true?"

The younger Naruto looked at his older self's belly and hesitantly put his hand on it. His eyes began to water again, "Why?" He mouthed.

"Did little Sasuke tell you? Did he let out the secret? He wasn't supposed to tell anyone..." Naruto said worried. But little Naruto nodded at that so..."Why tears and not smiles?" Older Naruto thought.

"Can you tell us why you've been crying now?" The hokage asked.

"It's because of this." The little Naruto said implying the baby in Naruto's stomach.

This had the hokage and his spouse very confused. Sasuke then said, "Why are the two of you fighting over something that won't happen for another decade or so?"

"I honestly don't care about your baby. I'm happy for the two of you. It's me...it's me...*sobs*...I'm worried and scared and nervous. I don't know where Sasuke is, he disappeared after last night. I really just want to believe this is all a nightmare and wake up now." Little Naruto said this all while his legs wobbled and his teeth clattered a little.

"We can't help you if we don't know what happened last night, nor if we don't know where you two were hanging out." Older Naruto said.

Naruto gulped worried, "You're going to be angry..."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Getting in trouble is a part of life,"

Taking a calming breath, the smaller blonde explained what happened last night between him and his comrade. Naruto and Sasuke were attentive in listening to the story until the very end when the the subject of unwanted sex, came up. Everything one for older Naruto seemed like a blur. He couldn't fathom the idea of Sasuke ever raping him, however, it seemed different in the eyes of the Uchiha. Sasuke knew that Uchiha's almost always get what they wanted because they were just that powerful, especially with the sharingan. Because smaller Naruto had said no to the smaller Uchiha, it made him want Naruto more even to the point of rape. The older Sasuke felt bad for the younger Uzumaki though. One minute the smaller Uzumaki was fearless and now he was very docile and anxious.

The older Uchiha sent the young Uzumaki shower,to get himself clean and then to rest. Once the boy was out of sight and far enough so that he couldn't hear, the real conversation began.

"I'm going to make a few calls." Naruto said walking towards the phone.

The hokage called Shikamaru and only explained the fact that the younger Sasuke had gone missing.

"This isn't the time for stuff like this Naruto; the chunnin exams start today! What a drag..."

"Stall me some time...a few days if it's possible. Shikamara you're the best." Naruto said and hung up before Shika could reply.

After the call Naruto went to his room, threw on a jacket, and returned to Sasuke. He said, "Let's go. The soon we find him the better it is for everyone. Let's get your team to help us."

Quickly scribbling a note about their whereabouts, Naruto put it up on the refrigerator with a magnet and left with his spouse. They would be on the hunt for his spouse's younger self now.

**(Location: Unknown)**

The young raven awoke with a massive headache. The last thing he remembered was cuming for the second time into Naruto...his soft, sweet Naruto...remorse surrounded his heart of stone...He sensed it. The wanting, however, was greater and more dominant leader than the docile, submissive feeling of remorse. It took a moment for him to notice that he was naked, he guessed that it was from last night.

As he observed his surroundings, the Uchiha noticed he wasn't in the same place he had been with Naruto. Suddenly someone appeared before him and tossed him some clothes (a black cloak with red clouds on it, a pair of dark pants, and some shoes) saying, "Put that on, Uchiha."

"How do you know my name?" Sasuke asked while dressed.

The other man laughed and only remarked, "You can't assume that you're the only one from the past..."

"Follow me we're going to have an interesting conversation, you and I." The man said and started to walk off.

Sasuke hesitated. He didn't know this person, but it seemed that this person defiantly knew him. Taking a breath and going off a gut feeling, Sasuke got up and started following the individual. There wasn't anything he could recognize him by. He couldn't even see his face because of the stupid mask that the man had covering it. Sasuke just kept silent and hoped this would be for the better and not for the worse.

**A/N: Hey guys! It's been awhile! Vacation cut off my time to write because I actually went on vacation... But I'm sure you guys will have a lot to say about this chapter. You guys had A LOT to say about my last one. Tell me what you guys are thinking because that only makes my writing and this story better. Review! Like! Follow! Cry, scream, feel the sorrow, laugh, think about what's to come next, whatever...it is...just tell me...oh and question for this week: Should little Naruto have a baby? My friend and I were debating that...but you guys know I write the story for you so tell me...and if he does have the baby I have the best idea for how it'll work out (just saying...)...Love you all my readers and reviews! Know that I keep your opinions in my mind every time I write this story! Until next chapter :D**


	14. The Ultrasound

**The Future of Our Past**

**By: Naruto7771**

**Warning: SasuNaru, mpreg, Shonen-ai, yaoi, OOC-ness, other couple, etc.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own the rights to my imagination.**

Older Naruto tried to stay calm. Every time he felt stress start to eat at him, he would rub at his belly to remind himself that he was carrying a child. Stress was bad for an unborn baby. As the two ninjas, older Sasuke and the hokage, looked for little Sasuke; they found almost no trace of him. Older Sasuke had only concluded one thing, maybe he didn't want to be found.

After searching for hours, Naruto took a seat on a tree branch and sighed loudly, "Can we rest for a minute Sasuke?"

Sasuke joined his blonde on the tree branch and said, "You look really tired. You should go home dobe,"

Resting his head against Sasuke's shoulder, the blonde answered, "I'm fine here," with a smile on his face.

Within a short amount of time, Sasuke found his dobe had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Rolling his eyes with a smirk on his face, Sasuke picked up Naruto, bridal style, and thought it best to carry him back home. Before he left however, Sasuke took of his shirt and covered Naruto's face so that the sun's rays would t disturb his sleep.

As Sasuke walked with Naruto in his arms he looked up at the sun and saw how high it was. He guessed that it was probably around midday or the afternoon. For some reason, even in the light of day, Sasuke got the feeling that someone was following him. The raven knew what was at stake if a fight broke out...Naruto would never forgive him if they lost another child. The Uchiha decided to run for it. He felt like a coward, but it was the only thing left to do.

(Mini-Time Lapse)

When Sasuke got home, he gently laid Naruto in there bed, closed the door, and went back into the kitchen.

"Your back." A voice said, "Did you find him?"

Sasuke spun around to see young Naruto changed and in pajamas.

"No, but someone did try to attack me. It was a somewhat familiar sensation though, like I've met this person before." Sasuke said.

"Oh, where's older me? Is he okay?" The younger Naruto asked.

Sasuke nodded, "Yes, I had to carry him here though, because he fell asleep. The baby's been a little tough on his body lately."

The younger blonde nodded and left to go watch tv in the living room.

Sasuke felt bad for the boy but then again he didn't know if he had a right to feel bad when the reason he looked so beaten down was because of his younger self.

(Time Lapse-1month &amp; 3 weeks)

After talking to Shikamaru and Gaara it was decided that the Chunnin exams would be put on hold until everything was resolved. After this information was sent out, a lot of people, mostly ninjas, became suspicious as to what was actually going on and wanted an explanation for everything. None was ever given, just that it was what had to be done.

Naruto was almost five month into his pregnancy and younger Naruto still hadn't shown any signs of being pregnant. It was somewhat of a relief in the Hokage's mind at least. He had one less thing to worry about.

Walking up early a Friday morning, Sasuke saw his wife's baby bump had grown even larger what it had been only just a weeks ago, for him. He was debating with himself about taking Naruto to Tsunade so that she could get him an ultrasound. It wasn't until then that he heard some noises coming from right outside his room. Careful to not wake his spouse, he got up and went to go check it out.

The ruckus was coming from the guest bathroom. When Sasuke looked to see what it was, he found young Naruto ghostly pale with his head practically hung in the toilet bowl.

Sasuke cleared his throat then said, "Would you like some water?"

The younger boy only nodded hugging his stomach in pain. Sasuke left the bathroom, got a cup of water and came back in time to see Naruto hunched over the toilet vomiting. Placing the cup of water on the counter, Sasuke walked over and eased the younger boy's pain by rubbing his back. After the bases left, younger Naruto brushed his teeth and drank the water Sasuke had brought for him. He was happy that older Sasuke had been kind in helping him, however, he really missed his Sasuke and wanted him to explain everything even if he'd be mad or sad or angry or anything else.

"Is this the first time you've vomited like that?" Sasuke asked the young boy,

Younger Naruto shook his head, no.

"How long has this been going on like this?" Sasuke remarked.

Naruto thought for a moment then answered, "About four days now."

Sasuke smirked and said, "Get changed. Your coming with Naruto and I to a doctor's appointment today."

As the younger Naruto walked to his room, Sasuke returned to his bedroom to get changed. After he was changed, Sasuke saw that his Hokage was still asleep. The raven stalked over to their bed, climbed on to of it, and gently shook the blonde's shoulder while calling his name quietly. At first, the blonde didn't respond but then he let out a sleepy, groan and let his eyes lids flutter open. Naruto examined his raven quickly and seeing him dressed, the Hokage asked, "Why are you all dressed up?"

Sasuke stayed quiet then said softly, "We're going to see The Fifth. I'm a bit concerned about your health."

Naruto gave him a blank face then whined, "I don't wanna go."

"It'll be really quick. It's just an ultrasound Dobe, plus we'll get to see the baby." Sasuke was trying to not lose his patience. He knew Naruto was only being difficult, because he was hormonal.

The Hokage thought about said, "Fine...But afterwards you buy me lunch."

"Hn," Sasuke replied.

Complying with the Uchiha's request, Naruto got out of bed and went to find clothing to put on for the doctor's appointment. He found his pants but when he tried to put them on, they wouldn't pass his thighs. He then removed the pants, then them to the side, and tried to put on his fishnet. He found that now his fishnet was tight on him too and removed it. He sighed loudly, upset that he could no longer where his normal clothing. A problem then came up in his mind, 'How could he leave if he couldn't wear anything?'

An idea then occurred to him. He looked over at his spouse who was in their bathroom and called to him.

Seeing Naruto without clothing Sasuke said, "Why are you still naked dobe?"

Naruto replied kindly, "There's a problem, none of my clothes fit anymore. I think we have to buy new ones Sasuke."

Sasuke then went rummaging though his cabinets and pulled out his sweats, "Just wear them for today, until we can take care of the clothes problem."

With that said, Naruto took the clothes and put them on. As Naruto walked out of his room asked told him to wait outside for him and he obliged.

Sasuke sighed and looked over at little Naruto who was dressed. Sasuke gave him specific instructions and hoped with all his might that everything would fall into place, the way it was supposed to.

(Mini-Time Lapse)

Older Naruto and Sasuke were now with Tsunade about to get an examination done. She was very surprised to see Naruto so big at only about five months along. She tried to read the baby's chakra with her chakra, the signal was very strong but unclear. They had to do it instead with an ultrasound, the old-fashioned way. Naruto lay on a metal, cold table now. He didn't have his shirt on and a cool gel a been spread all over his abdomen.

"On the screen over there, " Tsunade said pointing to the screen, "You should see the child,"

Tsunade used the transducer and started moving it wound Naruto's belly. Sasuke hadn't expected what appeared on the scream to appear. Tsunade was left just as eye-opened as Sasuke. But in the back of their minds, they both know it was the logical answer. Naruto was still a bit lost as to what had just happened. He didn't understand the drawing on the screen.

"Can someone please explain to me what's going on?" Naruto said.

Sighing, Sasuke walked over to Naruto's side into his ear softly, "We are very lucky."

"Why?" Naruto asked, still confused.

"Do you see the figure up on the screen?" Sasuke asked and Naruto nodded in response.

Sasuke continued, "That's our baby but we are very lucky, because we not only get one baby but two babies."

"Two babies...wait twins? Hold on, then where's the other-" Naruto stopped talking when Tsunade moved the transducer to the other side of his stomach. He saw it then, a second small body. Just staring at it made him feel over fifteen different emotions at once. He started to cry from being so overwhelmed.

"No need to cry brat." Tsunade smiled and said, "Would you like a picture of the kids?"

Naruto nodded and Tsunade left to get the photo processed.

Sasuke got a small towel and started rubbing the gel away from Naruto's stomach in a circular motion. The blonde closed his eyes and leaned against the raven's chest as he did so.

"Going to fall asleep again?" Sasuke asked.

"No," The dobe started, "What you're doing right now is just really, really relaxing."

"Hn," Sasuke said, "Are you excited though?"

"About the twins?"

"Yes obviously, dobe."

Naruto thought about it and said, "Yes and no. I'm excited that we're having kids in the first place, but then comes the fact that they'll be keeping us up till late and waking up ever few hours. I am NOT excited for that."

Sasuke almost laughed. Almost. He agreed with Naruto that those were hardships they had to face as new parents, however, couldn't they conquer them together? The raven replied by kissing his dobe on the lips and then by giving two kisses to the top of his belly.

Pulling his sweats back on, Naruto heard Tsunade come back into the room. In her hand were two pictures. As Tsunade handed them to him she said, "Here you go. Now don't use any chakra at all, until after you deliver the twins. Understood?"

Naruto nodded. Tsunade then said goodbye to the both of them and parted ways. Before Sasuke and Naruto made it, to a different location, the Seme stopped his Uke and said to him, "I think you should go shopping for those maternity clothes you needed. I forgot I had something to do today."

Naruto gave Sasuke a confused look and said, "Why maternity clothes and what did you have to do?"

Sasuke wanted to slap himself, "Because, your pregnant and with twins. Maternity clothing is stretchy. It'll last you longer than regular clothes. Here-" Sasuke got out of his pocket a wad of cash and counted the money. After counting it, he slit it in half, with Naruto, and gave it to him. "Buy the clothes you need with that. I think it'll be enough."

"It's too much Sasuke." Naruto almost yelled.

"Don't forget you'll need new boxers and socks too." Sasuke's comment made the blonde blush. The raven, then, brought his arms around Naruto and pulled him closer to his figure, so close that Naruto's belly pressed against Sasuke's body. The two shared a loving, deep kiss. The blonde was the first to break it, from the need of breath.

"Since I'm in such a good mood today," Sasuke started, "I'll let you look at baby stuff and if you find something you like, with money left over, you an buy it." Sasuke said, almost whispering it into Naruto's ear.

This perked up the Dobe and with another kiss the two departed. Walking away, Naruto knew Sasuke had been avoiding answering the earlier question and wanted to know what exactly his spouse was trying to get away with. After turning a corner, he let Sasuke walk for about ten minute and then started tracking him. The older Uzumaki tracked him all the way back to Tsunade's place which left him a bit concerned. It wasn't until a few seconds later that he caught sight of little Naruto and his spouse walking in together. The young boy was somewhat red and didn't look good. Naruto got closer to the window to listen in.

Sasuke said, "-can you just check him I don't know if he's just ill or..."

"Or what?" Tsunade asked.

"It's hard to explain." Sasuke said, frustrated.

"I'm a physician Uchiha brat, not a mind-reader." Tsunade shouted.

"Alright," Sasuke started sighing, "He maybe...pregnant. He was raped, you see. We've, Naruto and I, been keeping a close eye on him. He's been vomiting for the past few days and it concerns me."

"Alright, come here Naruto." When Tsunade took one look at him she knew the boy just wasn't okay. He looked very ill. She examined him and it was as she thought.

"It looks to be like a stomach virus. He has a fairly high fever and he's vomiting. I highly doubt he's pregnant now, but here," Tsunade handed Sasuke a pregnancy test in a box and some medicine, "Stomach viruses last, at most, ten days. If he's still vomiting after that, make him try the test but for now just give him the medication."

Sasuke nodded and the Older Naruto left before he could be seen or heard.

**A/N: Now that my I've gotten all my busy work out of the way, I finally have more time to write longer chapters! Hooray! I hope you guys like this new chapter! I've already started the next one so it should be out soon. I want to finish this story this summer, my goal, but that might not happen because I want so many things to happen in this story and summer doesn't last forever. Plus I also have other stories to work on too. I hope you guys follow, favorite, and review my story! The reviews really helped me make the decisions I made for this chapter! Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter and all the chapters before! :D**


	15. Sexy Utensils

**The Futures of Our Past by: Naruto7771**

**Warning: SasuNaru, MPREG, Shonen-ai, yaoi moments, OOC-ness, other couples, etc.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own the rights to my imagination.**

**Chapter 15: Sexy Utensils**

(Time Lapse)

Naruto got home fairly late. He hadn't even started cooking yet and the sun had almost set completely. As he walked into the house with all his bags, Sasuke walked over and took some of them from his hands. Just as Naruto was about to protest Sasuke said, "You're already carrying two babies, you can't carry all these bags by yourself too." This halted Naruto's protests and made him blush a bit. As they brought all the bags to their room, Naruto took notice of little Naruto's room door open. He saw him, asleep with a wet towel across his forehead. Putting the bags down, Naruto felt a hand run into his pants and touch his ass, as he bent over. He immediately jumped and tried to protect his bottom but tripped. The older blonde closed his eyes for the fall, expecting to hit hard floor, he landed in a pair of arms. When he opened his closed eyes, he saw that it was his husband a bit annoyed but he had a smirk on his face.

"I can't even touch you without worrying about you tripping and injuring our children." The raven started.

"It's your fault. I wasn't expecting the sudden surprise." Naruto commented.

Pushing the bags out of the way, Sasuke came close to his dobe and began undressing completely naked at this point and being kissed on the collar bone, Naruto awoke, mentally, to the realization of what was actually going on and quickly said, "Sasuke, we shouldn't. I mean not while I'm this pregnant." Naruto placed hand on his bare belly.

Kissing up the blonde's neck, when the raven reached his dobe's ear he whispered, "Well, I read that sex is great for pregnancies."

Naruto thought about it and said, "Fine, but we can't do what we normally do."

"Don't worry I already have a few positions in mind." Sasuke replied.

"You were planning this weren't you?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke didn't answer, but started taking off his own clothes. After locking the door, Naruto trotted over to the bed and watched his raven undress himself. Just stared at Sasuke's handsome naked body almost made Naruto drooled with need and want of his husband.

"Dazed dobe?" Sasuke said with a smirk.

Naruto huffed and rolled his eyes, "So what are we doing?"

Sasuke kept the smirk on his face and said, "You have a few options, you could ride me, we could try having fun with utensils, if not doggie style is what it'll have to stay for now until we figure something out. What do you want?"

"Utensils?" Naruto asked.

"Spooning, Forking, Knifing, that sort of thing." Sasuke explained.

"Alright let's play with our silverware then...I want to do something new." Naruto agreed.

The two lovers started their intoxicating ritual of love.

The raven kissed and sucked his blonde's collar bone. Sasuke left deep red marks as he continued to move down the boy's body. Naruto's reactions to certain touches amused the raven. As the raven let his breath draw closer to the boy's chest, Naruto let out at first a small high pitched moan and from then on all the moans were very loud, causing it's pitch scale to be more diversified.

With every gentle stoke of the other's body, Sasuke slowly moved his lips back up his spouse's face. Once the soft lips reached their destination, the seme and the uke played a dangerous kissing game of tongue versus tongue in the warm cavern. Of course Sasuke won. Naruto crawled further into their large bed and laid there, waiting for his husband to give him instructions. The blonde was a little startled when Sasuke suddenly flopped onto the bed, on his back, next to him.

Sasuke smirked and asked his blonde, "Are you going to have little resistance again?"

Naruto felt his cheeks warm. He almost felt like slapping Sasuke just for asking that question, but instead said, "Haven't I been entertaining enough for you, yet?"

"Entertaining, yes. But, you never answered my question." The raven shot back, still smirking.

The blonde uke thought about his answer and replied simply, "The present cannot know the future nor its outcomes."

"But the past does...or so it seems." Sasuke answered back, like a smart ass.

Naruto was getting frustrated with all the talking. He just wanted his Teme to thrust into him, not blabber about stupid metaphors all night. It seemed strange to Naruto then, because Sasuke was usually the one that was impatient about things like this. It seemed like the tables had turned on him.

The Uchiha then picked up on the fact that Naruto's boxers were still on and quickly ripped them off. Now that the two were naked the would result in lovemaking, small talk, and sleep or so Uchiha believed.

Spreading his blonde's legs apart, Sasuke said to the blonde, "You said you wanted to change our normal routine."

"Yeah but I thought-" Naruto was cut off by his husband.

"Well instead of me sucking you off or giving you a hand job, why don't you do it yourself?" The raven said.

"What?" Naruto replied confused.

Sasuke smirked, "Come on dobe, I know it's probably been a while since you've touched yourself-"

Naruto picked up on what Sasuke was getting at and interrupted him, "You want me to masterbate in front of you?!"

"I'll give you what you want right after. I have a feeling you'll be begging for it." Sasuke said.

Naruto bit his lip but said, "Alright." He then set his hand to work. A deep red blush ran though the tan soon-to-be mother's face. He didn't dare look into the raven's eyes. He knew that by now they would be clouded with lust. As the blonde felt his body get warmer and his breaths turn into pants, he couldn't help but let small mewls escape his lips. The blonde's mind was covered in hallucinations of Sasuke, even though the real one was right in front of him. Suddenly a cool hand grabbed the hand Naruto was using to hold his member. When the blonde looked down he saw Sasuke pulling him towards his body. The blonde embraced his raven, but Sasuke only wanted to convey a message by doing this.

The raven whispered softly, "If we do it together, it'll go faster."

The blonde nodded and the two hands moved in unison. The blonde was panting when he admitted to his partner that he was close. Sasuke weaved his fingers into Naruto's fingers and forced the movement of their hands to increase in speed. This caused Naruto's outbursts to sound louder. With one last cry the blonde came.

"Lay on your side, dobe." Sasuke, then, instructed and kissed his, panting, blonde on the forehead.

Naruto blushed and turned toward Sasuke however Sasuke shook his head in disapproval and turned his dobe around to face away from him. The blonde was now laying on his side, away from Sasuke and he didn't like it. The blonde couldn't see Sasuke's face.

With that the raven adjusted himself in a way that allowed him easy entry. The Seme didn't want his pregnant Uke to suffer any pain while they took part in lovemaking. Right as two were about to start Naruto stopped his lover and asked him softly, "Can you hand me an extra pillow?"

Sasuke found the request questionable, "What for?"

"I'm uncomfortable in this position. I think a pillow might help." Naruto stated sincerely.

Sighing the raven leaned over the edge of the bed and retrieved a large pillow. He handed it to the blonde and the boy stuffed the pillow under is belly, giving it a small lift.

"Better?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto nodded.

Nipping at the blonde's sensitive earlobes the raven asked, "Can I continue then?"

The blonde moaned in reply and the Uchiha got to work. He took his digits and inserted them steadily. Then, with care and increasing pace, the raven let the digits thrust in and out. The blonde mewled in reply to the action. Ferociously letting the digits do their job, Sasuke kissed down his dobe's back. Occasionally biting his blonde's sensitive spots, Sasuke let the blonde buck at the sensation. Two were almost in unison.

"Sasuke...I need you." Naruto called to his raven.

Sasuke looked at his blonde and smirked. He wasn't sure how many more utensils Naruto could take for the night but he knew the blonde would enjoy being forked.

Pulling his digits out quickly, and proceeded to shift his dobe's hips up a bit more. Getting some lubricant out of the night table, the raven covered his lower organ with it. Soon enough, he was ready to go. The Uchiha came close to his lover and as the two pecked quickly, the Uchiha put himself in position for penetration and slowly he made his way in. Naruto squeezed his eyes and hugged the pillow his head was laying on. The blonde now felt the sensitivity of his body on high. It wasn't until the raven was all the way in, that the Uzumaki felt more at ease.

Once the raven was in, he laid next to his dobe and let his hands roam his lover's body. His fingers played with everything they could touch and soon they found there way to Naruto's large abdomen. Using his index finger, the Uchiha went around his dobe's belly in a circular motion. This caused the dobe moan loudly.

The Uchiha whispered into his dobe's ear then, "After this, let's make more kids..." And sent a stream of kisses down the blonde's neck.

"'suke, one step at a time. Don't you think we should...wait a little before...Ngh...having more?" Naruto moaned.

"But I want to rebuild my clan with you. How can I, if you've been so reluctant in doing so?" Sasuke replied.

There was a long pause and then the blonde answered softly, "You're right. I'm sorry." Naruto turned his head away from the raven and sobbed. He didn't want Sasuke seeing him crying.

Sasuke sighed, he knew what he said might have been a little too far. Licking away the blonde's tears, the raven pulled his uke closer to himself. Holding him close, the raven whispered, "Don't cry Naru. If you don't want anymore kids-" Naruto interrupted the raven right then.

"It's not that I don't want anymore. Believe me Sasuke, I want to be the mother of all your children, it's just I don't know if I could ever live with myself if I lost another one." Naruto said a bit panicked and stated in a hushed tone, "I guess I've been a bad spouse to you..."

Sasuke rubbed Naruto's belly and said, "You need to calm down, stress isn't good for the babies. You're freaking out over the past and the past can't be helped now. What happened, happened, and theirs nothing you nor I can do about it, but accept it and move on. Look at what's happening right now. We have twins on the way and nothing good will come out of you stressing. And, you've been an excellent spouse to me. I have never thought otherwise."

Naruto almost smiled, "Sasuke, I think that's the most I've ever heard you talk at once."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Well, you pissed me off in the middle of sex. What did you expect?"

Naruto smiled and said, "Then continue, for I wish to feel ecstasy tonight."

Sasuke smirked, "Whatever you say, but don't forget you requested it."

The blonde nodded and so the lovemaking continued late into the night.

**A/N: Hey everyone! I told you I'd be back soon! I would have written this chapter soon but I did some research for this one inparticular because I didn't want to sound cliche writing it. Oh and sports has me kinda distracted too. I hope you guys liked it! Please inform me if you guys have any ideas for this story, it would be helpful. Someone made a comment on another story and Idk if I want to use the idea for this one because I feel like if might suit this one better... But yeah that why I like getting ideas from people. :) Please like/comment/review/follow/favorite/etc. Thank you so much for reading and have a wonderful summer everyone! **


	16. Naruto 3x equals Sasuke 3x

**The Futures of Our Past by: Naruto7771**

**(Warning: SasuNaru, MPREG, other couples, AU?)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own the rights to my imagination.**

(Perception Lapse)

The masked man had the young boy under his control. He had control over a few others as well. He commanded the rivaling village's Anbu to 'get rid of' the two people that still stood in his way of taking over Konoha.

(Time Lapse; Perception Lapse)

Months went by quickly, but even then the soon-to-be parents knew the twins could be due at any moment. It had been fairly sunny and warm outside in Konoha even though the month of snow was a head. Naruto had been begging Sasuke for weeks to take him on a picnic and Sasuke refused constantly. Now that a somewhat nice day had come, Naruto asked the raven again and Sasuke finally gave in when he saw how nice the day was outside. It was strange however, because unlike the other days today Naruto had arisen feeling strange and with a few abdominal pains.

The two had told their ex-sensei, Kakashi, about the younger Sasuke's disappearance. Kakashi decided he'd take the matter into his own hands and told Sasuke he'd do some searching as well. With that, the two got ready to have a lovely picnic and left their home.

While walking Naruto's cellphone rang. When he looked at the caller ID he saw that it was Shikamaru and answered it.

"Hello?" Naruto asked more than said.

"Hokage-sama, we need you in the Hokage tower. It's important." Shikamaru said.

"Now?" Naruto complained.

"Yes now. So get over here." Shikamaru said and hung up.

Sasuke looked at Naruto curiously and Naruto said, "We have to stop by the Hokage Tower before we leave for the picnic."

Sasuke raised a brow and asked why.

"I'm not sure. We'll see when we get there." Naruto said almost in an annoyed tone.

The two left for the Hokage tower with Sasuke carrying a backpack full of picnic supplies for later use.

(Mini-Time Lapse)

When the two arrived at the tower, Shikamaru quickly lead the way to Naruto's office and said, "Their's a 'guest' in your office waiting for you. I think you'll be more interested in speaking with him for yourself, Naruto."

Walking into his office, the pregnant Hokage thought about who this person could possibly be but no one in particular seemed to come to mind. When the Hokage saw a somewhat taller blonde haired male standing around in his office he knew exactly who it was.

"Wait outside," The Hokage whispered to his lover and so the raven stood right outside the door waiting for his spouse to return.

"Funny, I didn't think I'd see another duplicate of myself around here. So is the whole gang with you or is it just you this time?" The Hokage joked, half-heartedly.

"You're me? You can't be me. I would never let myself go like that." The other blonde said a little offensively, implying that the Hokage had gained weight.

Naruto sighed and bit his lip, he had an idea where this was going. The older blonde knew that he was in one of his raging mood swings but he tried to hold it in for his past character hat knew almost nothing. So he said, "Look to be honest I'm not the mood to start fighting with you. And I didn't 'let myself go', I'm pregnant. How did you get here anyways?"

"Pregnant? That's impossible, everyone knows men can't get pregnant. As for how I got here, Sasuke and I were in battle and that man with the orange mask interfered we both ended up here. But Sasuke ran off and I've been trying to look for him for months." The teenage Naruto lowered his head, in shame.

"Did it never occur to you to come to me sooner?" The Hokage almost yelled.

The teenage Naruto shrugged, "I guess I thought I had everything under control and that I could handle it, but I guess not."

Naruto sighed again and said softly, "This is all so strange. The past, coming to the future. Just address Shikamaru of this situation and he'll have a handle on everything, for now at least."

"What about you? You're the Hokage." The teenage Naruto almost complained.

"I'm pregnant, though. I can't use all my chakra for battle like I normally would." The Hokage said honestly.

"That Baka! If only he hadn't run off like that." The teenage Naruto said angrily but the older Naruto shrugged and said, "Maybe you guys are meant to be here to learn something."

"Such as?" The younger asked.

That was when a knock was heard on the door he Hokage was about saw not to come in but the door opened right away.

"Do you know how annoying it is when people are talking about you and and you're not even in the room?" The raven said.

"Sasuke?" The teenage blonde asked.

"Who else, dobe?" The raven said arrogantly, then said looking over at the Hokage, "I feel like I'm having this déjà vu sensation right now. Aren't you too dobe?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, all I know is that I have a massive headache right now and could use a few painkillers." Naruto said rubbing his temples.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, got out of the backpack a bottle of painkillers , and tossed it to the Hokage. The older blonde caught it and started to open the bottle when the teenage blonde said, "Wait I don't understand at all. Why are you guys being so nice to each other? Aren't you rivals anymore?"

"It's a different type of rivalry, I guess, you could say." The Hokage answered.

Sasuke smirked. The older Naruto knew his lover was thinking something perverted. Then Sasuke said, "More like a fuck rivalry."

"What do you mean?" The teenager was so confused.

"It means exactly like what it sounds. Naruto and I have a serious relationship with each other, in which, I'm the top and he's or you're the bottom. But our rivalry with each other is that Naruto wants to top and I have no interest in bottoming. Special things come out of our new rivalry though, such as our soon-to-be babies." Sasuke walked over to the Hokage and gently touched the top of his rotund belly.

"You make it sound like a perverted fairy tale." The teenager said.

The Hokage tried to step on Sasuke's foot but failed, "That's because Sasuke is perverted. He just doesn't show it until later on, but it's there deep down in his dark soul."

"Do you know what the gender is?" The teenager asked.

The Hokage shook his head, "I'd rather it be a surprise and it would be 'genders' since we are expecting twins. But we have to get the situation under control." The older Naruto then looked over at Sasuke who he knew had heard the entire conversation.

After informing Shikamaru of the situation, ANBU were sent out to scour the village for the teenage Sasuke. Shikamaru suggested the Hokage go home because of how tired he looked. Before the Hokage could protest, Sasuke grabbed his lover's wrists and pulled him along. The teenage Naruto followed after them.

"Sasuke I'm tired. Where are you taking me, you Teme?" Naruto complained as Sasuke picked the wining dobe up and started to carry him.

"We're going on that damn picnic you've wanted to go on so badly for weeks now. And we're going whether you like it or not." Sasuke said

Naruto continued to complain as Sasuke carried him away. The younger thought he sensed something and stayed behind but followed shortly after.

(Mini-Time Lapse)

The area where the picnic was held was very lovely. It was outside of Konoha, Sasuke had carried Naruto all the way to an area the blonde had no knowledge existed, but it was beautiful. There was a waterfall that's water fell into a small, deep pool. The water glistened magically and the trees stood large, and firm. The grass was greener than normal for that of the usual pre-snowy month expectations.

Sasuke pulled out a medium sized picnic blanket and helped his pregnant dobe sit down. Sitting, Sasuke started to take out the food but noticed that his dobe had an uncomfortable look on his face.

"Dobe, are you okay?" Sasuke asked at last.

"The pain killers relieved me of my headache, but not the cramps I've been having all day." The Hokage answered.

"When did they start?" The Uchiha asked.

"Early this morning, but I thought they'd go away because it was really minor." The pregnant blonde replied.

"Try eating something...maybe you'll feel better." Sasuke suggested.

The older Uzumaki took a mandarin and peeled it using his fingernails. The blonde teenager watched as the two adults interacted with each other, from up top on one of the trees branches, and felt somewhat jealous, in a way. The Sasuke he was looking for wanted him dead, but all the blonde wanted was to be friends again.

Out of nowhere an object came hurdling towards the teenager and he quickly reacted, catching it before it hit him. When he saw what it was he was puzzled. It was a sandwich, wrapped in tinfoil.

"Are you going to stay up there like a monkey staring down awkwardly or are you going to get down here and talk to us, idiot?" Sasuke somewhat yelled.

The teen got down, walked towards the couple, and sighed. Seeing the older Sasuke made him somewhat impatient to see his Sasuke as well. Right before he got to them, a silver object came flying at them. The teenager took action and used a kunai to deflect it.

The older Uchiha smirked and said, "Well, looks like we have some uninvited guests."

The area, then, was dead quiet. Nothing moved or made a sound. It was it wasn't until four more small weapons came flying that someone came into view. Another teenager.

The teenage blonde smirked, "I've been looking for you." He said as he deflected the weapons once more.

"And I've been purposefully trying to avoid you." The teenage Sasuke said.

"Is this your way of saying you want to fight?" The teenage Naruto asked.

The teen Uchiha smirked and said, "As much as I'd like to dobe, I'm actually here only to make a 'small' delivery. You should really to save all that energy of yours, for the ninjas at'll be coming for you later."

The teen Uchiha went back into the woodsy area and pulled out what looked like a body and throw it. The teenage blonde caught it in the air and when he got a look at what it was he saw it was a child's body. It was adolescent Sasuke. The young boy was wearing the Akatsuki robe and he looked sedated or in a deep sleep. After delivering the boy, the raven-haired teenager ran off, in the direction he had come.

The adult Uchiha got up and was about to take action when he saw that the other Naruto just stayed, but his Naruto grabbed the Uchiha's wrist and asked him to stay. It wasn't until the Uchiha looked over that his fists softened.

"Dobe, you know the danger you're putting everyone in by asking me to let 'him' go right?" Sasuke said, concerned.

"I'm more worried about you. You seem to be very upset with yourself, when there's nothing you can do about the past. I know how much you'd like to change it but that can't be done." The pregnant dobe said then continued, "Plus, it's not just you and I anymore."

"I know that." Sasuke said.

"Sure you did." The older blonde replied sarcastically then continued, "Should we leave now that we have an extra body?"

Before Sasuke could reply the teenage blonde quickly said, "I'll take him. Where do I need to go?"

"Go back to the tower and ask Shikamaru where Kakashi's place is. You can take him there...if you see him, tell Kakashi the situation." The blonde nodded, and ran off with the boy jumping high into the tree tops.

A/N: I'm very close to finishing this story as you can see I might post another chapter later this week or early next week because I'm more than 1/2 way done with the next one. All in all, my plan of finishing this story by the end of summer is coming true so thanks you everyone that's stuck through with me from ch.1 to ch.? (Wherever it ends) :D I hope you all have enjoyed the ride :3


	17. The Twins

**The Futures of Our Past by: Naruto7771**

**(Warning: SasuNaru, MPREG, other couples, AU, birth, gender bending, Ect.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own the rights to my imagination.**

(Mini-Time Lapse)

"Are you feeling better?" Sasuke asked when Naruto rested his head against the raven's shoulder.

"Sort of." Naruto lied, plainly.

"It doesn't hurt as much as before?" The raven asked.

Naruto gave a silent nod and felt the breeze flow by swiftly. The breeze felt nice, the blonde thought.

It was then that Sasuke felt the presence of another nearby. He realized soon enough that there was more than just one person by. The Uchiha got up on his feet quickly and and stuffed everything he could in the backpack.

"Let's go, hurry." He muttered to Naruto, helping his lover to his feet.

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked, he still hadn't noticed the presence.

"On a trail walk." Sasuke quickly said and rushed the pregnant, blonde along.

(Perception Lapse)

One of the Anbu members asked their captain, "Do you think they'll take the bait?"

The leader of the group smirked, "Of course they will. An Anbu member of any village will do anything to save the village's leader, especially in this case."

"What's so special about the people we were sent to kill sir?" The Anbu memeber asked.

"The Hokage and an Anbu member are lovers and are expecting a child soon. With the Hokage pregnant, he's powerless, all he has left is his lover and his unborn baby. But soon all three will be as good as dead. " The captain said.

(Perception Lapse)

As Sasuke kept on feeling the presences follow him, he tried to go in a different direction. Usually, Sasuke wasn't the type to run, however, in this situation, he had no choice. The raven had made a promise to the Uzumaki that the blonde would deliver their baby. A battle would risk keeping his word to his lover.

"Sasuke I'm tired." Naruto complained then said, "Can we just take a rest for a minute?"

Sasuke looked around and saw a hollow cave nearby and said quickly, "Sure, we can stop and rest when we get to the cave."

"But I don't want to-" Naruto was cut off when Sasuke suddenly picked him up and carried him.

The walked to the cave, the Uchiha set the blonde down, and right as the entered the cave, Sasuke heard something that sounded like rocks rolling. Everything happened in an instant. By the time Naruto regained his conscience and looked up, he was in the dark. He heard someone calling to him and it took him a minute to recognize the voice, "Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed looking for his lover.

The Uzumaki followed the voice until he felt a body, "Sasuke?" he asked.

"Who else would it be dobe?" The raven said, "Did I shove you too hard when the rocks fell?"

Naruto shook his head, "Not at all and what are you talking about? What rocks?"

Sasuke made a straight face and said, "Don't freak out okay?"

Naruto nodded and Sasuke grabbed his lover's hand and glided it across the rocks that seemed to be piled on top of each other. Naruto hadn't understood what Sasuke had meant until his hand touched something soft, like skin. It caught Naruto by surprise.

"Is that...your shoulder?" Naruto asked.

"My arm got caught by the rocks. I'm glad, though, that it was me and not you." Sasuke said sincerely.

"I-I packed butter. Maybe we can slide it out." Naruto already had an idea what Sasuke would say and quickly finished by stating, "Even if your arm doesn't work, Baa-chan can fix it. I'm sure she can."

Getting the butter out of the backpack, and while going though the back pack found a flash light. He turned it on and used it to laminate the area. Then, the blonde started to shove buttery rough what ever he could of Sasuke's shoulder and forearm. After a lot of hard work, the arm started to slip out as the raven pulled his arm out. It got stuck at the elbow though. Naruto add more butter and, then, finally the arm came out.

Sasuke got up, grabbed the flashlight from his lover, and examined his arm. The raven was able to move it, but it was very weak, his hand hurt worst though so grabbing heavy objects would be difficult.

Panting from helping Sasuke pull out his arm as well, Naruto suddenly felt the sensation and pain he had felt all day grow ten times worse than before. The blonde collapsed to his knees, holding his stomach.

"Naruto?" Sasuke more asked than said.

"'suke...I think...the babies want to...come out now..." Naruto panted, feeling that his water had broken.

Sasuke knew the first thing he shouldn't do is panic, but it felt like it was one of his few options. The two were trapped in a cave and he could barely use one of his arms. The raven sighed heavily and knew he had to work with what he had.

The raven came close to his lover and rubbed the blonde's back gently. The Hokage groaned in pain. Sasuke helped Naruto to his feet and led him to the wall of the cave where was able to rest his back against it and sit.

Pulling the bag over, the Uchiha set down the flash light closer to them and got out the first-aid kit and the picnic blanket.

Helping his dobe up again, this time, the Uchiha with one very weak arm helped Naruto remove his pants and sit back down on the blanket. Holding on tightly to the blanket, Naruto breathed in and out deeply. The blonde tried to only focus on his breathing, pacing it, but he found it difficult due to the pain. Sasuke helped his lover get into a comfortable position and relieved the three small towels he had brought in the backpack. He also took out the extra water they hadn't use, plus the cotton balls and gauze packages in the first-aid kit.

"I'm not a medical ninja, dobe, but your just going to have to trust me on this one." Sasuke said.

Naruto nodded silently, rubbing his belly a bit now.

Sasuke inhaled deeply, he felt himself getting nervous. He pulled out the latex gloves and with as much care are possible pulled it over weak, hurt hand and then the other. Searching though the first-aid kit once more he found a CPR mask and put it on as well. Taking out a kunai he used a sanitary wipe to disinfect it.

"S-Sasuke." The blonde sheepishly called to his lover.

The raven looked up and saw Naruto's face. It made him less worried because he knew the only person that was more worried about this than he was, was Naruto.

"What is it, dobe?" Sasuke asked, softly.

"Can-can you hold my hand?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, you know I have to stay focused on delivering the ki-" Naruto interrupted Sasuke.

"Please! Please! It'd make me feel 100 times better! Please." Naruto pleaded and tears strolled down his cheek.

Sasuke sighed loudly and gave in. He offered the dobe his hurt hand and Naruto took it and held onto it.

"Push on the contractions, dobe." Sasuke commanded.

At first, Naruto hadn't payed any mind to Sasuke's words and just pushed when ever he found it convent to himself. The blonde found that it tired him out for quickly than he thought it would. His steady breaths turned to pants. The Uzumaki soon found his rhythm and pushed on the contractions. There got to be a point in this process, however, where the paint tripled what it had originally been. It was a bit of a shock for the blonde and it made him let out a painful cry.

"Dobe, I need you to stop for a second and let got of my hand." Sasuke ordered.

Letting go of Sasuke's hand, Naruto tried to get his breathing in a relaxed pace again. He saw Sasuke fiddling around in the first-aid kit again and gave a small smile when the Uchiha started muttering to himself saying, "I knew it was a good idea to put these in."

As the raven began to remove part of the sack from the baby's head. He began diligently cleaning the child's small nostrils with cotton swabs; after that Sasuke cleaned the baby's mouth and tongue with the small towels and he used the water damp them. Before the Uchiha could proceed, he had to look away from the scene a few moments.

Naruto caught this and asked softly, "T-Teme, are you feeling alright?"

When the Uchiha looked over and saw Naruto's concerned eyes but said nothing.

"Is everything okay?" Naruto asked, almost begging for Sasuke to answer him.

"Everything's fine don't worry about it." Was all the raven answered back in a monotone voice. He then said, "It's just a little...overwhelming." Sasuke had meant to say something else, but he didn't want to make Naruto feel bad. The raven then added, "The baby's head is out."

"Really?" Naruto asked with a gin.

Sasuke nodded and grabbed two cotton ball, a dry one and one he damped with water, and started cleaning the child's eye's and face.

"Start pushing again." Sasuke said and the blonde did.

Naruto bit onto his lip hard, clenched the picnic blanket in his hands, and continued to push on the contractions. With this, the baby's body started to appear and the Uchiha grabbed the back of the baby's head with his hurt hand, supporting it. As the baby's main body and small legs came out, Sasuke as gentle as possible grabbed the baby and finished pulling it out. The baby hadn't made a noise which worried the Uchiha. He finished uncovering the baby from it's sack. The Uchiha rummaged though his bag once more but found he had nothing to cover the baby with, so he took off his own shirt to wrap the baby with it. Proceeding to cradle the child against his bare chest, the Uchiha spanked the child. Hoping to here a breath of some sort, the child let out a piercing cry.

"The baby..." Naruto said, tilting his head forward.

"Here," Sasuke said carefully handing the baby to his lover.

It wasn't until the baby was on Naruto's chest that he noticed something and smiled, "The umbilical cord is still attached."

"I know, but if I cut it-" Sasuke started, picking up the sterilized kunai, then stopped when Naruto interrupted him.

"Are you stupid, Teme?! Like you said earlier, you're not a medical nin. So don't bite off more than you can chew." Naruto said.

"Alright," Sasuke replied simply and put down the kunai, "But I'll need your shirt for the next baby."

Naruto rolled his eyes, and finished removing his shirt. Leaving the crying baby on his chest, he flung his shirt at the Uchiha who caught it. Curious, Naruto took a peek into the wrapped, crying baby and giggled.

The blonde exclaimed, "It's a boy."

"It's a boy?" Sasuke said a bit confused. He had spent the most time with the baby and he hadn't even check the gender, what was supposed to be their surprise. Naruto nodded cheerfully.

"Why don't you try to make my son stop crying then?" Sasuke said, getting annoyed by the babies loud wailed.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "I'll see what I can do, but I can't promise you anything."

The blonde brought the baby closer to his nipple and away from the center of his chest. "I bet, you're just hungry."

Naruto had started lactating in his sixth month and it wasn't something he had expected. Lactation, however, was normal for pregnant woman; so it seemed it would be normal for him as well.

The nipple caught the baby's interest and made him stop crying. The baby's tongue licked it a few times, getting used to the new curious thing he had found and then proceeded to begin to drink.

Finishing cleaning the baby of as he drank from his mother's breast, Sasuke sat next to his dobe and child, waiting for the contractions to start again.

(Time Lapse)

After the contractions had started once more, the second baby was delivered fairly quickly and with great ease. They, also found out it was a little princess. A blonde girl.

The female child was now feeding from its mother's breast while the raven-haired male baby resting on the other side of its mother's chest.

"Sasuke," Naruto called to his lover.

The raven looked over but said nothing.

"Can we stay here for the night...or morning...whatever it is. I'm very weary." The blonde finished.

"Have some water and rest." Sasuke said to his beloved.

Naruto drank some water and then said, "Wait before that, what are we going to name the kids? I mean we have to name them..."

"Fine...but we're not naming one after ramen or anything that has to do with ramen." Sasuke said sternly.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Alright, and I wasn't think about naming them after ramen Teme. I was thinking more Sarado."

Sasuke thought about it and said, "That's could be an option."

Then Naruto said, "And Boruko?"

"Boruko?" Sasuke stared at the dobe as if he were a little crazy.

"Yeah, kinda like Naruko but instead Boruko." Naruto explained.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "I would take Naruko over Boruko any day."

Naruto then frowned in failure, "I guess we'll just have to save that discussion for later, but Sarado can stay right?"

Sasuke looked at his sleeping son and nodded.

Naruto cheered and before resting Sasuke helped Naruto put his pants loosely back on. Now resting his back against Sasuke's chest, the blonde drifted off to sleep.

(Mini-Time Lapse)

Sasuke thought he heard conversation right outside the wall of rocks. The Uchiha then heard pounding and suddenly heavy rocks came blasting through like chunks. Sasuke covered Naruto and the twins. Startled by the noise the blonde jumped and the kids started to cry. The Uzumaki tended to his children as the Uchiha walked over to see who it was.

"Sorry it took so long to come save your ass, Uchiha. We had a bit of difficulty on the way here." Kiba said when he saw Sasuke.

"Is Naruto okay?" Sakura asked sincerely.

"I think he needs to go to a hospital." Sasuke said plainly.

"Is he that badly injured?" Sakura asked worried.

"No, it's because he tried to convince me that Boruko was a good name for my daughter." Sasuke said.

Kiba began to laugh.

"Awe, so it's a girl. Are they both girls?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke shook his head, "A girl and a boy anyways how did you know we were here?"

"Naruto's phone has a tracking device. Even though there is no signal out here, the tracking device still works." Sakura said.

"We should get Naruto and the babies to Tsunade. She'll need to cut the umbilical cords." Sasuke said going back into the cave.

"Wait, you haven't cut them?!" Sakura said surprised.

Sasuke shook his head, "I'm not a medical nin."

Kiba and Sakura retrieved Naruto and the four of them plus the twins headed out towards the village.

**A/N: Hey guys! Like I promised I'm uploading another chapter this week! I hope you guys like it. I feel kinda sad this story is coming to a close so soon. Only a few chapters left then then this story is over. But we'll have more fun with Captured, my other SasuNaru, and I've had another story in mind but I haven't wanted to write it because I haven't finished this one. I hope you guys enjoys! Please review/follow/comment/etc.**


	18. Dreams versus Reality

**(SasuNaru-Somewhat of an AU-other couples will be included so please be open minded)**

**The Futures of Our Past by: Naruto7771**

**Chapter 18: Deams Versus Reality**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own my imagination. **

_3rd person P.O.V.-Future Konoha_

The raven left his significant other and his two children, in the care of the former Hokage. He knew Naruto would pester him about it later, but he did what he had to do. Sasuke knew, in his mind, he had to take care of everything. The past seemed to be coming into the future so quickly, everything was not going as it should have been. Or was it? Was this supposed to happen? The Raven wasn't quite sure anymore himself. As he was running by, he saw from the corner of his eye a fight between the teen Naruto and Sasuke. The two were neck-to-neck, fighting. He thought it best to leave them and aim for the source of the problem. Just as he was leaving he saw teen Naruto throw a punch, but it misses by a hair. This causes the older Sasuke to smirk as he left.

Passing through the village roof tops, Sasuke stopped, hidden behind on of the roves, and, turning his head, to taking a peak he sees that a war has broken out between Konoha and the rivaling village. It was just as Sasuke had suspected. The village that hadn't signed the peace treaty had been plotting against Konoha and most likely with whoever trapped Naruto and him in the cave. The Uchiha continued to moved, passing by bodies swiftly. Almost at the outskirts of Konoha, he spotted a familiar masked entity and ran faster towards the body.

The masked figure noticed the Uchiha's presence and said, "It's been a while since we've met Sasuke."

Sasuke found it stupid to keep hiding so he showed himself and answered, "I guess it has. I thought you were a dead man."

Behind the mask, the man smirked. Sasuke said then, "What is your reason for attacking this Konoha, Obito?"

Obito removed his mask and said, "Time does not matter, what truly matters is whether the fight is won or lost. I still have a chance to win, maybe not in the past but now."

Sasuke grit his teeth and furred his eyebrows. The Raven knew what he should do, but Naruto would be upset with him if he did what he wanted to do and should do. There had to be another way, right? Sasuke kept asking himself this but couldn't come up with an answer. Before he could say anything, Obito said, "Small children are terribly annoying to handle. I've sent someone to take care of that for you. Stand by my side once more, as a Uchiha."

This panicked Sasuke, on the inside. He made sure to keep his demeanor unmoved by Obito's words, however. "This isn't about my children. This is about the now, and I hope you know what's coming for you." The Uchiha announced, activating his sharingan.

"Believe me, I've been waiting for this battle for a long time." Obito said, smirking behind the mask.

Just as Sasuke was about to head into battle with Obito, he was stopped by a hand on his chest. When he looked over to see who had stopped him, he saw that it was, his sensei, Kakashi. The grey-haired man wasn't with the smaller Uchiha, which worried Sasuke.

"Obito," Kakashi wide-eyes called out, "What are you doing?"

Obito grit his teeth in frustration and said, "It's none of your business what I do or don't do."

Sasuke left the two, for some unknown reason, and ran to see if anyone else needed his help. A bright artificial light suddenly glinted up in the sky. Sasuke felt the need to go towards it, so he did. When the Raven saw what it was, he was confused by it. He didn't even have time to comprehend the subject before he was sucked in by the light and so was everything else around him.

Before being dragging in, the Raven thought he had heard a distant familiar voice calling to him and saying,"'Suke...'Suke...Sasuke...'Suke...Sasu!"

_P.O.V.- 3rd Person (Modern Day)_

The adult raven's eyes slowly open then. When he looked he realized he was looking at a white ceiling. The atmosphere was calm and quiet. There was some warmth against the pale man's body, however, and the Raven cocked his head a bit to see what it was. Tears unknowingly and uncontrollably ran out of the corner of his eyes, when he saw a blonde spiky haired boy rested on the raven's lap, looking the other way. Sasuke moved one of his arms so that his hand rested on Naruto's head. He started playing with the blonde's hair and would continue until the boy looked over.

"Stop." Naruto mumbled the first time, making a hand-motion to stop. When the boy turned his face over, Sasuke noticed Naruto was actually napping. He decided to leave the boy alone and let him have his nap. The more Sasuke looked at Naruto the more he noticed the boy looked tired.

(Time Lapse- 1 hour)

Naruto's eyes fluttered open and he carefully got up from the hospital bed. The blonde got his things and when he looked back to the hospital and saw his lover still "sleeping", the blonde kissed his lover on the cheek. He grabbed the still pale hands and pleaded, "Please wake up Teme." When Sasuke's body made no sign of movement, the blonde said, "I'll see you tomorrow, then."

When the blonde turned his back to the motionless body and was about to walk away, Sasuke grabbed the boy's sleeve and pulled him back. The blonde tumbled onto the raven's lap. Before Naruto could look, Sasuke said, "Stay here."

Naruto could even believe his eyes when he saw the Uchiha awake. It had been two months since he had seen awake. Two months visiting the hospital everyday after work. As if automatically, the blonde hugged his lover as if he never wanted to release him again.

The Raven was resting on a hospital bed, being embraced by Naruto. The blonde jolted when pale arms grabbed him and embraced him as well. Sasuke had been asleep, dreaming for so long he had almost lost hope that his lover would ever re-awake.

"I was worried about you. I've come to visit you every single day, hoping that you'd awake from your coma sooner. I guess that's something you have to wait out." Naruto said, as his fingers shook and his eyes still couldn't believe what they were seeing.

Sasuke loosened his grip and released Naruto. The Uchiha wanted to ask so many questions, but he knew he need the straight answers first, "What happened? How did I-?"

Naruto lifted a brow, almost in a confused manner. He then said, "You don't remember?"

The raven shook his head, "I don't even have a clue."

The blonde chuckled, almost in a relieved manner, and said, "I'm so happy, at least, it just that and not something worse. I guess, I'll tell you everything from the beginning."

The blonde started telling Sasuke the story about how the they had gotten into a fight. Naruto went on to explain that a week passed and they hasn't spoken to each other, out of stubbornness. The azure eyed boy then said, "One day when I was coming home from work, I was crossing the road without looking at the signals. A car almost ran me over, but you pushed me out of the way." Tears welled up in the blonde boy's eyes again and he confessed, "I hated every moment I didn't see you awake. Every moment I couldn't admire you and you were stuck here, will forever haunt me."

"Why are you crying? Don't cry, dobe." Sasuke said wanting to roll his eyes, but feeling very sorry for having made his lover suffer. The Raven slowly pushed himself up, whipped away the blonde's tears, and said with a smirk, "Why do you have to be such a girl, sometimes?"

"Shut up teme!" Naruto yelled, his tan face turning tomato red.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, gave a dark chuckle, and said, "What they say about comas is true."

"What is?" Naruto asked, paying attention.

"They say that when you're in a coma, the person in the coma feels like they are alive while they are in the coma. They are 'living', while still being in the dream." Sasuke said plainly.

Naruto smiled and asked simply, "What did you dream?"

Sasuke smirked looked over and said, "I dreamed about you."

Naruto's face turned an ever darker shade of red, "Me?" He asked.

"Yeah, you dobe, who else?" Sasuke asked, sarcastically.

"What was it like? It must have been really nice, if you were out for so long." Naruto said.

"It's a little hard to explain." Sasuke stated.

"Try me." Naruto said.

And so Sasuke began confessing his complex 'dream' that seemed like reality to his lover. When Sasuke was done explaining, Naruto was left speechless and wide-eyed. The blonde said, "Wow Sasuke, you have one wild imagination. Maybe too wild for what I thought it could be."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at that comment, ignoring it. As the raven took another glance around the room, he noticed a briefcase sitting on the chair. He, then, picked up on what his dobe was wearing: a gray business suite, a dark blue button-up shirt, a pink tie, matching shoes, and a watch.

"Did you just come from work?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto made a childish face expression and said, "Well duh, who else was going to pay the hospital bill?"

Sasuke almost laughed but said, "I want to go home and have you to myself, on my bed."

Naruto grinned a foxy smile and replied, "That can be arranged."

"Anything can be arranged." Sasuke responded, sarcastically.

Naruto ignored him and then said, "Speaking of which, do you remember why we even started fighting?"

Sasuke shook his head and then looked at the dobe. The raven was happy to be 'back', however he really wanted to remember everything that he had forgotten. Naruto made him want to remember.

"I think, I'll show you." Naruto said, as he bit his lip, and went to go get something out of his briefcase.

When the blonde got back he showed the Uchiha a few ultrasound images. The baby was very tiny in the picture, but it was still visible.

"Why were we fighting about this?" Sasuke asked, confused.

Hesitantly, Naruto thought about how to get to the topic. Sasuke picked up on Naruto's nervous fidgeting. The blonde said, "Well we've been living together for a while and...I'm pregnant now."

"What?" Sasuke said out of disbelief.

"You got so upset when I told you. I didn't know-" Before Naruto could finish speaking, Sasuke's lips closed the gap between them. Their lips, like their bodies, moved as one entity. The Raven managed to slip in his tongue and together they fought for dominance.

When the blonde pulled out of the heated kiss first, he took a few breaths before looking over at his lover. "What the hell was that just now?" Naruto asked wanting to chuckle.

Sasuke said with a serious demeanor, "It's my apology for what happened before. I don't remember it, but I'm sure I left you feeling lonely and awful."

Naruto started to laugh and pulled his longtime lover into his arms, "I am so happy to be having this baby with you."

"Likewise." Sasuke replied kissing Naruto on the forehead and then saying, "I still want you on my bed though."

"Of course!" Naruto shouted in delight.

After a Sasuke was discharged from the hospital. The two went home to their comfy apartment and Naruto would continue to 'watch' Sasuke's behavior there. Within a month, Sasuke was back working in his company. Strangely enough all the employees welcomed him back with open arms, even the ones that didn't like him.

Naruto and Sasuke had talked about the jobs and it was decided Naruto would take a break from work until after the baby was born. Sasuke for elt his life changing before his eyes for the better, mostly. He couldn't wait to see what the future would hold for him. He knew that in the dream he had had it was almost like living in a different dimension. In the end, he just shrugged the thought off and never thought about it again especially now that he had Naruto and his baby.

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to finish the story. I honestly had an original ending for Futures 'dream' but to be honest I like where this went. Sometimes when I read yaoi mangas they inspire me to make changes to my story and I guess that's kinda wha happened. Plus, I've had loads of work since I'm a college student now. I might write an epilogue for this, during break most likely so look out for that if anything. Thank you for reading and enjoying the story! I hope you stay tuned for some of my other works!**


End file.
